


Tempest Waves

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Body Horror, Byleth takes two dicks like a champ, Eventual Smut, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage of Convenience, Monsterfucking, Mutual Pining, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Nipple Piercings, No Beta, Out of Character, Period Typical Attitudes, Period Typical Bigotry, Romantic Comedy, Suicidal Thoughts, Tattoos, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 64,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: The ocean calls to her, beautiful and enchanting. Wondering if the tempest sea plans to change her fate.Below the solemn waves of the North Sea, a young triton is slowly being cajoled by her lovely gestures and voice.Since when does the Siren fall for a human's ballad?Background pairings: (FelixxAnnette) (AshexPetra) (DeduexMercedes) + more will be added as the story progresses.(Includes fanart, thank you!)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 161
Kudos: 317
Collections: FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend 2020, ~R18 Dimileth Bingo~





	1. Ocean's way

**Author's Note:**

> Main pairing: Dimitri & Byleth.  
> Background pairings: (Felix&Annette) (Ashe&Petra) (Dedue&Mercedes)(Caspar&Linhardt) (Ferdinand&Dorothea) (Yuri&Bernadetta) (Glenn&Ingrid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting takes place, a silent vow is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Character Death, Alcohol abuse, Sexual tones.
> 
> \---  
>  [Western shore ](https://youtu.be/bnEEkMs3FCE)
> 
> (Please don't read ahead if your health may be in danger.)

* * *

**1770:**

The calm roaring of the waves brought relief to a woman’s heart as she held on to the figurehead of her father’s fishing ship. Teal strands beautifully swaying while emerald eyes got slightly strained by the salt caught in the wind.

“Do you think we will get a good catch today?” She asks, looking upward to see the figurehead’s empty eyes. “I suppose you cannot answer me that.” Admitting defeat, she starts climbing up; being careful with her balance as she walked along the edge of the main deck. 

She stops for a moment to adjust her leather boots, soon after looking into her pants to find a shabby spyglass. “Let’s see what we have in store for today…” A soft mumble as she looks beyond to where a few sharp rocks fought against the rough clashes of the waves.

“Rhodos Coast sure is quite angry today…” She mumbles, “I hope father didn’t forget to offer prayers to the Goddess of the Sea and to the God of Winds.” 

The sky was quite gray, making it hard to differentiate where the sea and sky didn’t collide; part of her skin crawled at the mystery of not knowing what was under those depths of deep blue, and yet something always seemed to call her; trying to lure her into throwing herself and allow for the ocean to have her way with her.

The mercenaries in the ship say she just has a sailor heart, while her father tells her to stop drinking his ale.

His ale was so delicious though, more when there is a nice meal to accompany it.

“Byleth!”

She screams and her spyglass almost flies off her hands, barely keeping her balance to not end up giving in to her ocean fantasies. “Captain Jeralt.” Her acknowledgment is aloof as her posture grows stern, mocking the man who now looked like he was ready to make her walk down the ledge. “How may I be of service?”

“Get away from the ledge, now.” Jeralt crosses his arms, feeling a new wrinkle being born on his skin when she only smiles; that blinding smile that reminded him so much of his late wife. “I am not jesting. I swear, why is it so hard to follow simple instructions?”

“I have not broken your rules, father. I have not sung a single word while you were away.” Byleth offers a bow, adjusting the buckles that held her broadsword in place. “They can testify for me.” She gestures to where a few people were preparing a new fishing net to be set out.

“Aye, she tells the truth, Captain. Don’t be so hard on the little one.” A man says, moving his hand dismissively as he adjusts the chains that allow the net to gently fall to the ocean. 

“Captain, you ought to give a wide berth to her, yeah? Working this mornin’ has been pretty slow without her singin’.” A woman says, adjusting the ruffle of her blouse before tucking around her edges. “She swiped the main deck quite good; Aodhan almost looks handsome in the wood’s reflection, almost.”

The comment sparked soft laughter all around, except from the captain and Aodhan.

Jeralt gave them a stern look that made any further attempts to speak cease. He soon sighs, motioning them to get out of here or they would be sent to swipe the poop deck. “Go into the kitchen; meals are already served and there is no way we are catching a huge haul with this awful sky.” 

Byleth just kept a small smile as the sailors went below deck, humming a tune at the prospect of getting a warm meal in their bellies.

“Byleth,” Jeralt began, soft and with a smile now. “You better not be attempting to orchestrate a mutiny to your own blood. I’m still very much alive and strong to command this ship.”

“I wouldn’t want you any other way, papa.” She eases too, playing around with her spyglass. “This ship wouldn’t survive without you, and neither any of us. So sleep tight, I don’t plan to take your spot anytime soon.”

“But you’re planning it.” He says, coming closer to her and resting on the edge of the deck. 

There is quietude between them, parent and child enjoying this moment as the sea seems to calm down if ever so slightly.

Jeralt doesn’t look away from the sea, for he knows his daughter is staring at him with those big eyes “No, you know singing is prohibited while we are at sea.”

“Father, out in the sea or near a warm campfire is when one must sing the most. It’s a little cruel what you ask of me.” She says, “Please? Just one song.”

“No, one single song from you could call upon us the beasts from the sea.” He says, his stomach lightly churning. 

Byleth musters a soft chortle. “The beasts of the sea? You mean the seafolk?” She sits down, nudging Jeralt with her elbow. “That’s not very polite. I’m sure they would be offended if they heard you calling them beasts— _if they are real._ ”

Her skepticism made him chuckle, “Oh, they are very real.” He reaches for his flask, uncorking it to take a drink and bring some warmth. “Beautiful creatures with a voice that can lure you into pure bliss; that said, they are powerful warriors that make any veteran sailor to pick a god and start praying.”

“You’ve been drinking with Shanty Pete again.” Byleth snatches his drink, taking a few sips herself only to spit it out; coughing softly.

Jeralt laughs at the scene. “That’s what you get for stealing and mocking your ol’ man!” He takes back the flask, putting it away. “They are real; you should fear them and stay away from the currents where they reside. Especially you; tritons and mermaids love to lure young humans with beautiful arias and shiny treasures to capture them and—”

“Eat them.” She interrupts, swaying her feet softly.

“No, marry them.” He scoffs, and she sighs disappointed “The Goddess of the Sea, Petra; and the God of Winds, Dedue. They are the ones who observe the sea beasts’ love rituals and deem them valid or not; once a beast chooses you, there is no escaping your fate.”

“What if you try to escape? You drown or something?” Byleth gives him a look, and her features go stoic when her father doesn’t even flinch. “I thought the gods were kind judges.” She mumbles with thin lips.

“Oh, they are.” Jeralt smiles, feeling relief that Byleth seemed to listen to him instead of just hear. “Very kind, they only approve of unions that have mutual love in them; do not ever disrespect them and always give them good offerings.” He takes away the scarf around her head, making her grumble since now her scalp could breathe. “I don’t fear for your life if a sea beast ever tried to take you away; I'm scared that some poor foolish lover gets stuck with you.”

“Hah, is that so.” Her smile returns, “Wouldn’t you be relieved of the thought of not having to hear me snore every time I sleep?”

“Hmm...you do have a point.” Jeralt pretends to ponder.

Byleth just snickers as she uses her spyglass to stare at sharp rocks again. “Keep your briefs loose; I don’t plan to marry anytime soon. There are so many things I wish to do before settling down.”

“Hah, like what? Eating anything that crosses your way before passing out? Keeping your nose stuck in random battalion books? Acquiring endless trading routes? Finding a forbidden treasure?”

“You cannot judge my dreams when you spent half your life passing out in random taverns.” One eye stays closed as the other focuses on the sight, her eyebrows slightly furrowing at what appeared to be a seagull’s nest. 

Those rocks, that seagull. Something about that place whispers to not let it escape her sight. She smiles at the sight of a seagull bringing some fish to her babies.

“Hrm, perhaps...but power and knowledge are overrated; happiness is the greatest asset of this life...and luckily I met your mother; she gave me the greatest happiness and treasure of them all…” Their gazes meet, and can already see how Byleth seems to have a hard time keeping her features stern.

He pokes his flask. “The perfect recipe for good ol’ spicy ale.”

Jeralt is finally the first one to laugh, but Byleth follows soon after. Their amusement soon ceases while he pats his daughter’s back. “Alright kiddo, you convinced me. You can sing one song, but better not be romantic.” He stretches slightly, “Why don’t you sing about fish and cats?”

“Really? Are you that scared that I will lure some sea beauty if I declare my deepest desires?” 

Jeralt was terrified of it, but sadly his daughter needed to be near the sea in order to survive; or else she would die by the half-blood that courses through her. A bloodline that will forever tie her down to the sea. “Hmph, I said fish and cats; didn’t I?”

“You forgot dogs, and swords...and smiles…”Byleth looks at him, with a warm and gentle smile that makes him offer the same.

That smile, that could be compared to every new sun that pierces through the morning dew. A smile worth more than precious pearls. 

A smile that was gifted by her beautiful mother, Sitri Eisner. A woman who was tied to the sea and left everything behind to be with the man she loved on land; eager to explore the world’s wonders while slowly dying by the ocean’s curse that tried to make her return. Giving birth was her final gift to him, becoming ash soon after before he could offer a proper burial.

Perhaps the wind and sea deities are not that splendid and gratuitous. Byleth may be right. 

“Alright, kiddo. You convinced me.” He shakes his head, looking at the sky that seemed to finally allow some sun to start touching the sea. “Sing whatever you want. Though I really doubt you can muster up some noble’s love aria.”

Byleth enjoyed a challenge, and she always tried to deliver a good time to her father. She starts walking on the edge again, holding down to the nearest shrouds. “ _Oh, please heed this young woman’s call. ” _ She began to sing, “ _Come to me, my young love. Spellbind me with your soft blue eyes and strawberry cheeks._ _”_

Jeralt frowned, she may actually summon someone with that love aria and perfect pitches. “Hey, cut that out!”

Byleth rose her spyglass, “ _♪Bring fantasies into my mind and heart; ride me into high waves to gently lay me on the golden sand. Cast me into slumber with your proud eyes, guiding me through the labyrinth of love until I finally meet blinding light♪_ "

“Stop that this instance!” Jeralt protested as he got out his sword, smiling when Byleth blocked one of his jabs with her blade; her posture strong as she pushed him back while holding the spyglass still high.

“ _♪Please precious sea beauty, I am sick and need you to come and heal me with your hot touch and love —Hey!” Byleth gasped as her spyglass was stolen, the shine of the glass attracting a mischievous seagull. “No, come back! Come back!” She waved her arms, sighing in defeat as the bird was slowly disappearing into the thin mist of the sea._

__

“Hah! I told you not to sing or you would attract someone—I must say, your lover had quite the beak.” Jeralt teased before he was forced to move back, laughing as his daughter jumped on the deck and made them have a more serious duel.

__

“I won’t allow you to offend the bird I want to fancy.” She aloofly protests, features going serene as she tried to concentrate on her father’s movements; trying not to feel sullen at the fact she just lost one of her favorite belongings.

__

The fishing ship soon passed another set of tall rocks, the curious bird being left behind as it was gently guided by the sea’s frigid breeze; the bird flew around the area before letting go of the treasure; while it would be evident that the pitch dark ocean would swallow that woman’s memento, a large hand caught the spyglass instead.

__

Guided by curiosity and temptation, a young triton pierced through the sea to not be caught by erratic waves, his focus always being on the ship ahead as he stared above with earnest blue eyes; hoping to get an opportunity to have an extra glance to the beautiful woman with a voice and smile that made his heart beat a little faster.

__

“Slow down, your highness!” A triton called out to his liege and friend, sighing exasperatedly at almost getting slapped by a cerulean tail. “That ship is not going anywhere!”

__

The prince heard his friend, but his body had other desires; he could not possibly risk missing any moment. “If we do not follow now, I will miss my chance!” His voice was exasperated but also gleeful, “Did you hear her? She’s clearly calling to me. What a beautiful siren song!” He held the spyglass closer to his chest. “Come now, Sylvain! I know you can swim a little longer.”

__

“She’s a human, you’re the triton! Why are you captivated?!” Another merman protested, features irked as he pushed on his limits to not fall behind; sienna eyes going strained while a shield made out of bone rested on his back. “The ship will stop soon, they are trying to gather a meal after all. The sea is frozen up ahead so they cannot go any further.”

__

As in respite, the three lads are soon able to stop near the entrance of a water cave; using the slight darkness in it to stay unnoticed as the ship finally dropped its anchor. 

__

“This is pointless. You said I would get to see human sword techniques; all I have seen is a girl with a stupid face that has _some_ skill with a blade.”

__

Sylvain snorts, enjoying how the prince seemed to be lost in thought as he stared at the ship. “Felix, don’t lie. That _girl_ felt our presence just a few moments ago; had it not been by that old guy taking her attention away from us, we would still be on those rocks.”

__

“Hmph.” Felix clicks his tongue, glaring at the water.

__

“Her name is...Byleth Eisner.” The prince mumbles with a smile. “Her father is a renown fisherman, hence the large ship and the number of men they have onboard; they also seem to be capable warriors.”

__

Sylvain raises his eyebrows, coming to float near the prince. “You already know her name, huh? You’re really hopeless...pointlessly in love. You have it bad, Dimitri.” He decides to leave titles behind, to make the teasing more personal. “Really bad.”

__

“I am not!” Dimitri turns to see him, cheeks fully flustered. “This feeling...it’s not bad. I feel mellow. She has this aura...and her voice…” He sinks into the water, blowing bubbles to not say more embarrassing things.

__

“Why am I still here?” Felix protests.

__

“Because when that ship goes back into town, you will get to see the pretty girl with the odd hairstyle. Oh, and the cats.” Sylvain gives him a fly smirk.

__

“I am only wishing to see the cats!” Felix points at Sylvain, looking away as he feels his cheeks heating up. “See her feeding the cats…” He mumbles.

__

Sylvain rubbed his forehead, he is caught with two pointless lads desperately seeking romance.

__

“Come on, your highness. Why don’t we go back to their town and wait for the ship there? We can lay down with the sea puppies and collect new shells.” Sylvain offers, not turning to see Dimitri since Felix caught his attention.

__

“They’re called sea lions, not sea puppies.” Felix sighed, “If you took the time to learn actual useful information from the human world instead of just idiotic romance strategies, you wouldn’t spill such nonsense.”

__

Sylvain glares at him, “You know what Felix? Those creatures look nothing like lions to me. They look more like dogs, why would they be called sea lions?”

__

“I don’t name things. Humans are stupid.” 

__

“You’re stupid.” Sylvain teases, smiling when Felix held down to his sword; thankfully he had his lance with him if his friend actually decides to attack. 

__

“You’re the idiot here, you were the one who made us come to the surface in the first place!”

__

“Well, of course. It’s His Highness’s 18th birthday! What better way to celebrate being an adult than swim here to see the beauties of the surface.” Sylvain offers a wink, “Right, your Highness?”There was no answer, making both men turn to see Dimitri. “Your Highness?”

__

Dimitri was swimming ahead, coming closer to the ship.

__

“Oh no, what is that idiot doing?! There is strong sunlight now, they may see him!” Felix groaned as he tried to swim ahead, but was caught by Sylvain and immediately stopped; dragging him behind some rocks. 

__

“Don’t be rash! They may not detect him if it’s just him! Let’s swim below and stay near the ship; I don’t feel like fighting any frightened humans or sinking a ship with pretty ladies on board.”

__

Felix bit into Sylvain’s arm, but his friend’s scream was muffled by the water; at least the noise didn’t get caught by human ears.

__

Near the ship, Dimitri stares up ahead as he held the spyglass carefully. For a few days now, he has been quietly observing Byleth from a safe distance; finding charming the way she fishes or how she devours meals that look so warm and delicious, better than raw sea creatures or seaweed that keeps their bodies healthy but the taste is not so great.

__

The way she walks on the shore’s sand as she reads a book, or how gentle her touches seemed when she played with dogs and cats on the surface; and that voice, either singing or simply mumbling things, he would give anything to hear her say his name with that gorgeous smile of hers.

__

His head tilts to a side, damp blond strands following the motion while his silver tiara with etched sapphires stays in place. He smiles as he recognized her voice.

__

“Just go eat! I’ll take care of the deck and fishing net, I’m sure we must have caught a good bundle by now!”

__

He moves closer, touching the ship’s keel as he presses the spyglass to his chest; trying not to damage it with the jewelry that adorns his body. This item, it must mean a lot to her to cause such distraught a few moments ago; perhaps he could throw it upward, guaranteeing her happiness at having her treasure back. 

__

Dimitri holds his chin. However, he is greedy and wants to find a way to communicate without scaring her; and if the item appears out of thin air on the deck, she may believe the seagull or some colleague returned it.

__

There’s also the possibility that he doesn’t control his strength well enough, and ends up shattering it. 

__

He sighs, defeated and letting his forehead rest on the ship. What is he thinking? This is a fool’s errand, this human is too keen to not foresee his intentions; surely she will—

__

Dimitri fought off a gasp when he was roughly taken out of the water, soon caught by a strong net made out of iron and strong ropes; his eyes soon shine with panic at slowly being brought upward, where many eyes would meet with his presence if he doesn’t do something quickly.

__

From his belt he takes out a dagger, quickly trying to cut away to his freedom; he didn’t wish to be forced to fight if those aboard this ship wish to cut him apart; or worse yet, obligated to make his muse observe as he kills her brethren.

__

What if his muse actually wants to kill him?

__

“You fool!” Felix whispers as he jumps out, trying to grab on to the net but failing. He falls into the sea roughly, and was preparing to take impulse to try again but Dimitri starts waving his hands frenetically. 

__

“What is that idiot planning?” Felix mumbled as he went underwater, looking at Sylvain who was already pointing toward the net with his lance; the weapon’s sharp end squirming eerily. “Wait,” He commands, getting a look from Sylvain. “The idiotic moron doesn’t want us interfering.”

__

“Does Dimitri not realize that if a single thread from his pretty hair is damaged, King Lambert will kill us?”

__

“Apparently, even though he deserves what is coming to him.”

__

“Felix!”

__

On the deck, everything was calm except for Byleth’s soft puffs of air as she pulled on the rope to bring the fishing net up. “Of course, I offer to do this myself when we _actually_ have a big catch.” She still smiles, at the distance Jeralt’s and the rest of the crew’s laugh could be heard. Just imagining their smiles made this struggle worth it. 

__

She hisses when the rope slips from her hands,burning them slightly as she manages to not lose it. “You better be a full course meal.” She numbly states as her arms stress one last time before being able to make a knot on the lever, having the fishing net in eye level.

__

The glint of silver catches her by surprise, and on instinct, she holds the hilt of her sword. Before fully unleashing it her lips go flat and her eyes stay sharp as she follows the shape of what appeared to be a large fish at first; when bright blue scales were left behind and soon replaced by the silhouette of a young man, her breathing finally hitches.

__

She supposed that her attention should fall on the blue sword belt and pretty scabbard, but instead, she followed how this man’s breathing made every well-formed muscle flinch, and how those intricate bicep bracelets made of shiny silver seemed to enhance the strength in his arms. 

__

Her eyes dart to his chest, and eventually on the silver choker with a single beautiful sapphire; she could swear a pretty exclusive sea was residing there. She finally sets her blade fully inside the scabbard, just at the right moment when her eyes meet his.

__

Two stern seas, murky and wild like the ocean beneath them, but in the right time some sunlight rested on his body; revealing a true warm blue, damp blond locks soon shining when his head shifts a little. 

__

This man, he is breathing heavily through his mouth, pretty lips that remind her that she needs to breathe. The soft warmth residing in his cheeks makes her own feel hot.

__

No, this wasn’t a man. Her warmth stops residing just on her cheeks; her stomach now feels like boiling while her mind seems to spin.

__

Byleth stands there, numb and at the same time feeling everything. She can’t stop staring at him, and he seems to be just as enticed by seeing her this close; was he staring at her disheveled hair, or at her big green meadows? No clue, he seemed just as indecisive as her.

__

It then clicks, and on a quick motion she unleashes her small dagger to cut off the rope; a big splash soon making her ears buzz when the fishing net finally goes back to the sea.

__

“I need to stop drinking my father’s rum and ale.” She mumbled, closing her eyes as she sat down. Rubbing her head soon after. “I swear to the Goddess Petra, that I won’t drink his rum and ale ever a—

__

A loud clunk makes her jolt, and her eyes widen a little when she sees it’s her spyglass. Her mind tells her to not approach the edge, but curiosity makes her stand to do so.

__

Byleth sees him there, or at least part of since his face barely rises above water; his eyes were now sharper, and every nerve in her body screamed that he wasn’t planning to go away. She turns around to look at the spyglass again, connecting dots quickly enough. 

__

Maybe she should say thank you, and also apologize for almost harming him with the net.

__

Sylvain and Felix had already swum a little closer to the ship but using a blind point to stare at the scene.

__

“What is he doing?” Felix mumbled, “Why is he just staring?”

__

“I don’t know.” Sylvain mumbled too, “Why is she just staring too?”

__

They share a glance, but their attention goes back to them when Dimitri throws his dagger next.

__

Byleth goes away from the edge.

__

There is another silence, but Sylvain’s shoulders hunch when the dagger is thrown back into the sea.

__

“Did she reject him?” Felix asks.

__

“I don’t know—did he even ask her anything?” Sylvain mumbles, and his lips go thin when Dimitri throws back his dagger to her.

__

The motion repeated for several occasions, there was a point where Dimitri threw his dagger and a bracelet, and he was once responded by getting his items thrown back with the inclusion of the spyglass. 

__

Sylvain bit his knuckles to not laugh.

__

Felix slapped his forehead.

__

Meanwhile, Byleth was scratching her head.

__

Okay, the triton is real; very real and he wants something from her.

__

It seems her father wasn’t joking.

__

What does she do now, however?

__

“Byleth! What is taking you so long to come down?!” Jeralt questioned, “Do you need help up there?!”

__

“I’m fine!” Byleth says as she catches the spyglass, and the dagger, and now a bracelet. “Just give me a moment!” She goes back to the edge, throwing the items back to Dimitri. “I cannot play with you! You need to go, or else you will get harmed.” She whispers.

__

Jeralt and the rest of the crew would probably dissect him alive.

__

“Badly hurt, do you understand?” No answer, what if he doesn’t speak this language?

__

He just stared.

__

With those blue eyes that catch the light so nicely, spellbinding and deep. 

__

The sea mist, it clearly intoxicated her for what she’s about to do. 

__

Dimitri blinks when a small dagger is thrown near him, his cheeks heating up while he stares at her again.

__

She obtained another reaction, not the one she hoped but it was hauntingly charming. “Don’t swim near fishnets ever again, do you understand? I’m...sorry for hurting you. Goodbye!” She moves away, and it takes everything to not scream when his dagger and a smaller bracelet makes loud clanks on the board. “I will cut you up myself for being so damn stubborn you piece of sh—”

__

Her throat closes up and she holds the dagger tightly when he wasn’t there anymore.

__

Just easy waves, she was relieved but oddly also disappointed. Her gaze lands on the blade of the dagger; pretty and sharp, but soothing. The runes alongside it are something she has never seen before; still, they felt familiar.

__

“Byleth!” Jeralt finally came up the deck, letting his hands rest on his hips when she turned around. “What’s going on? Don’t tell me you’re skipping a meal.”

__

The captain was offered a bullshit excuse, and his eyebrows remained quirked when his daughter rushed into their quarters; suspiciously hiding something. “This damn woman…” He sighs, walking to look into the sea and at the now useless fishnet.

__

A few levels down, where the light was slowly being forgotten, a merman was very happy.

__

“How did you manage to get a dagger? I can’t believe it.” Sylvain mused with a smile. “King Lambert will be so pleased!”

__

“No, do not tell him! If I were to fail, his heart wouldn’t be able to withstand it.” Dimitri intercepts, softly begging as he held the dagger closer.

__

“You two didn’t even speak. This is ridiculous.” Felix sighed.

__

Dimitri had obtained a dagger, which gave him the opportunity to try and convince Byleth to marry him; he only gets a chance once a year, and his time limit is five summers.

__

The prince can only hope that he musters enough courage to actually speak to her next time.  
  
  
  
  


__

__

* * *

__

__

**1771:**

__

__

__

Rodrigue just stared at the scene ahead.

__

Felix, Glenn, and Sylvain seemed to be discussing, yet again; their shouts and soft teasing filling the castle halls. He crosses his arms, trying to enjoy this moment.

__

The kingdom in this last year has been a little difficult; the lack of newborns meant a society that would eventually crumble due that there was not enough youthful power in its ranks; neighboring nations could topple them in numbers and also resources.

__

King Lambert isn’t worried about this issue, but he should; the amount of tritons and mermaids that go to the surface searching for love instead of under the sea showcases a problem. Of course, a few of them manage to convince their spouses to make a deal with the sea witch or be blessed by a few gods to become part of the sea folk; but the time it takes to court humans surpasses by far the time it takes to simply court underwater.

__

“You need to speak up! His Highness cannot court a hu—” Glenn begins but Sylvain puts a hand over his mouth, receiving an immediate glare.

__

“Shhh, please Glenn! We have never seen him so happy; when was the last time that the kingdom felt so gleeful at hearing their prince sing to his heart content? He has been waiting a full year to visit the surface again! The stupid squabbles across our borders have kept him painfully glued to the battlefield” Sylvain tried to argue, moving his hand away when Glenn tried to bite him. “Hey!”

__

“Those stupid squabbles prevented our citizens from dying out of hunger or losing their homes.” Glenn sighs deeply, rubbing his temples before adjusting his ponytail; the wavy dark blue curls settling nicely. “His highness is the only heir to the throne; if he were to die, the kingdom would be in quite a peril. No one besides the King would be left to master Areadbhar and command the North Sea.”

__

Sylvain sighs, “We both know King Lambert can just get another consort and have a new baby.”

__

“We mate for life, you idiot! You better not repeat that somewhere else; you could be killed for disrespecting our Late Queen Meredith!” Glenn warns as he unsheathes his sword and pokes Sylvain’s chin with the hilt.

__

“Why do you insist on passing your time with him?” Glenn questions Felix, giving him a look.

__

“I wished I knew.” Felix sighs.

__

“Hey! That hurt!” Sylvain feigns, letting a hand rest on his chest before slapping the sword away. “Hah, so we make the mistake of bonding with the wrong person and we are stuck in an insufferable marriage forever; what a mistake.”

__

“Of course you would say that.” Felix and Glenn said in unison, before Felix grumbled. “Listen, as much as I hate that fool; I don’t believe we should report this to Lambert. That human girl gave him a dagger; we all know how touch-starved and impatient his beastliness is.”

__

“Hah, five years of courting?” Glenn chuckles. “He won’t even last three. Less if this maiden is a free-spirited traveler; she would find a better and more splendid human to be her partner.”

__

“You are so fast to throw His Highness under the waves.” Sylvain dismisses them, “I believe he will actually get the girl...I can’t blame him for trying his best; she’s quite the looker...and had this beautiful voice.”

__

“Ugh, you too?” Felix snarls.

__

The young men turn around when Rodrigue clears his throat, making them take a better posture against the wall. “Good morning, lads. I don’t presume you have nothing important to report?”

__

Glenn looks at them and sighs through his nose when Sylvain and Felix stay quiet.

__

“Glenn…” Rodrigue raises an eyebrow.

__

“Cut it out, old man. We know you heard everything…” Felix mumbles, looking away. “Well, that settles everything then. We all know you will report this immediately to Lambert.”

__

“ _His Majesty_ ,” Rodrigue corrects him, but then sighs. “No, I shall not...His Highness does appear more jolly than the year prior; why don’t you explain to me how it all began.”

__

Sylvain beamed a smile, while the other two shared a long groan.

__

Rodrigue fixes his pauldrons as he listens to the tale, having a hard time trying not to laugh at the imagery of the mighty prince of the North Sea being caught by a mere fishing net; the boy could have ripped it apart with his bare hands, and yet he preferred to remain caught.

__

Maybe his sons are right, Dimitri might be too bewitched. 

__

On the mark, they heard soft humming from a hall; soon enough everyone stared at the scene of Dimitri fixing his hair as he spun on his own axis; before swimming ahead while circling around, in his hand, he had a few aquatic flowers that were bright yellow.

__

“ _♪Oh, my pretty muse. Let me come your way; offer you the sand’s warm embrace♪_ "The prince hummed as he adjusted a small pouch that hid a few jewels inside; eager to offer them to his wondrous maiden. He can feel her, she is up there close to shore; something in his heart tells him so.

__

She’s still alive.

__

“ _♪The ocean in your heart touched me like hot fire; so alive and wild, I want you just for me♪_ " He continues singing, reaching where the rest of the men watched the scene surprised and amused; his hands reach to grab Rodrigue and make them dance for a few moments. “ _ The gods cannot control you; my precious wandering star. Take me so ever far♪ _"

__

Dimitri kissed Rodrigue’s cheek before putting a flower in his hair, waving goodbye as he left the castle by the many openings it had; singing merrily to himself as he started to swim further above.

__

There is silence, and Rodrigue breaks it with a loud laugh as he removes the flower from his hair; pulling on the petals gently to feel the gesture. “Even if His Majesty were to protest, I think that lad is far too gone…” He sighs, waving dismissively as he swum far ahead. “Do not get in trouble you three; leave His Majesty to me.”

__

Sylvain offers a shit-ass grin.

__

Glenn shakes his head with a smile, his blue eyes staying earnest. “I hope he swims instead of sinking. You two, make sure he doesn’t get captured.” He says before moving ahead, “I have courtyard duties today.”

__

“Hey! Don’t push your duty on to me. Glenn? Glenn!” Felix admitted defeat, grabbing Sylvain by the arm to make them swim away from there. “Come on, let’s go visit some sea puppies.”

__

“What about His Highness?” Sylvain closed his eyes, allowing Felix to pull him and do all the work; he felt proud that Felix admitted to the better name for those sea and land creatures. 

__

“He will be fine. Now shut up.”

__

* * *

__

  
  


__

__

The sun was barely sitting on the shore, beautiful pink and orange hues decorating the sea and the nearby port town. 

__

Dimitri lets out a shaky exhale as he looks around, making sure no one was near these small rocks near the shore; it was odd, his heart and body felt warm but his hands extremely cold. He felt his thoughts were scattered everywhere, ebb and flow meeting in his mind while his body swum toward a silent calling.

__

He felt like a small fish entranced by a light.

__

Perhaps that is true, Byleth was like a light in an endless dark tunnel; her voice and mannerisms kept his soul away from becoming frigid as he fought in civil quarrels; gave him another reason to keep pushing on in hopes things will get better if he just pushes forward.

__

Oddly enough, he swam inside a small water cave; where the sun no longer illuminated but an oil lantern did. Droplets falling from stalactites that shun beautiful by the minerals that they housed. Dimitri slowed down and lowered so just his eyes and the top of his head could be visible; trying to confirm that the silhouette ahead was actually Byleth.

__

Dimitri felt immensely happy when teal strands were confirmed, but his smile went away instantly when he recognized how Byleth was hugging herself, curled up like an injured animal awaiting death as she softly sobbed.

__

Blue eyes scan what was around her. A small crackling fire, a blanket, some empty flasks and a few pieces of hard bread. Her feet would dig softly unto the surface of the dark rocks, staring curiously at her for a moment before his words got stuck in his throat.

__

Byleth looked at him, with those beautiful eyes that now hosted sadness and deep regret; bitter anger and solace; they were puffed, just like her redden lips. Her cheeks were warm too, but he doubted it was due to bashfulness.

__

“Y—You…” Byleth sniffs, cleaning her nose and mouth with her sleeve as she tries to stop seeing Dimitri twice. “Have you come to swallow me, eat me whole before spitting me out into the ocean?” She almost snarls, intoxicated by ale and grief; tumbling slightly as she stood up.

__

Dimitri’s eyes are shining but his eyebrows are furrowed, not truly understanding what seemed to afflict her; he wished to speak, but no words came out. 

__

“Are you one of those pirates? Wasn’t it enough you sank my family’s ship and drowned us all; no...you failed to drown me.” Her lips go thin while her expression now is dull; almost empty. “You think I’m stupid enough to believe you’re some sea lad?”

__

Dimitri wouldn’t say a thing, only stare at her with those blues that hosted the light her weak lantern provided.

__

“Mrh...It’s truly you.” His eyes, they were still nice. 

__

“Hmm...They said we could go if we gave up our ship...and we believed.” She mumbles, once again incoherent as she sits on the ground roughly, making Dimitri poke out of the water a little more; her gaze staring at the evident growth of his golden hair. “Shot us one by one,” She mimics holding a pistol, trying her best to mock the sound of a gunshot. “My father, like a good captain...stayed on his ship until the end; but like an awful father, he pushed me unto a small boat and made the sea drag me back all the way here.”

__

Dimitri holds down to the ledge. Her crew was dead.

__

Her father was dead.

__

She curls on the floor, covering her mouth to hiccup as her eyes keep scanning him. “I can’t play with you, go now.” Her lips suddenly curve, making Dimitri lean in closer. “Hmm...I don’t have things to throw at you. Are you a greedy collector?” She snorts.

__

Dimitri looks at the blanket, reaching to grab it.

__

“That damn pirate, Kostas, he probably has my father’s sword...I would like to throw things at him. Maybe he would throw me my papa’s Cutlass.” Byleth mumbled, her eyes giving away; there was something about talking against this silent wall that brought an eerie calmness into her soul. “But I am poor and a maiden; only rich men get justice or vengeance…”

__

The prince manages to settle the blanket over her, before starring at her yet again. 

__

“You don’t say much, do you?” Her eyes start to water, fingers looming closer to touch his damp hair. “That’s nice...getting pitiful stares and empty condolences hurt so much more than just simple silence.”

__

Her hand moves to his cheek, the touch was very warm; unconsciously his tail flaps and causes a loud splash that makes her jolt a little. A shaky exhale escaped him, and he wished to ask what could he do; or better yet, say what he wouldn’t do to make her suffering less painful. To promise her that she can hide from the world as long as needed, that he would take care of her.

__

But he had failed her, the ocean had failed her. How could he offer such empty words?

__

“Hmm...your hair reminds me of wheat, corn, and bread...can I call you cornbread?” She giggles. “Mmm...warm cornbread sounds nice.” Her eyes start to finally close, the weariness of her eyes and body finally taking a toll. “Aren’t sea folk supposed to drown evil humans and eat their flesh? Lure them with pretty songs so they crash against rocks?”

__

“Won’t you...drag me to the darkness of the sea? To see my father again...won’t you please take me?” Her hand falls to his shoulder, “Please take me, I don’t know what to do without him—end my suffering.”

__

Her lips trembled when he covered her more with the blanket, pushing her hand gently away so it would get warmer near her body. 

__

Dimitri doesn’t wish to drag her, he wishes for her to gently fall into the sea with him; marvel at its beauties together; no, he cannot follow on her wishes when the ocean would just bring her deep misery. She wants her father’s sword.

__

She desires justice.

__

He would make sure to make those miscreants pay for harming her. 

__

“So...not even a man from the sea can hear my plight.” She chuckles and finally closes her eyes, “The gods couldn’t hear me...why did I expect for you to be able? You’re cruel, Cornbread…”

__

Her breathing soon slows down, suggesting that she is entering deep slumber. With a shaky hand, he adjusts a few strands of hair behind her ear; and smiles at how she moves toward his touch.

__

“ _♪ Oh gentle muse, allow for this den to keep you safe. Let this song protect the light that still resides in your eyes...♪_ " He gently sang, taking his hand back as he started to undo the pouch from his belt; letting it fall beside her. __

__

" _♪I’ll join your world so we become intimate together, please wait for me. I shall rise in your light, and return to life by the sound of your voice and the warmth that you give me♪ ” _He gently props a rapier near her too, taking his distance to finally go underwater again.

__

She needs help, but he is useless. Byleth needs aid from her brethren; but who? Anger pools in his stomach; his glare deep as his mind swirls in different outcomes of what would he do when his hands grasp the miscreant that shattered her peaceful life.

__

He starts sinking in, stopping to stare at the orange light from above.

__

“O, strong god of the winds. Please, heed my call; may the gentle winds of your heart guide her; and keep the cold abyss of death away until I return.” He offers a prayer, “Do not let grief overwhelm her, and provide a soft shelter so she may bloom again.”

__

He sighs and leaves the surface completely behind. 

__

Killing someone means you will live with the regret of taking someone’s life for the rest of your days; in a battlefield, there are no sinners or victors, just survivors who fought for an ideal. It doesn’t justify one’s actions, but it gives them meaning so nothing is in vain.

__

And yet, he wouldn’t hesitate to drown those who assassinated Captain Jeralt and his crew; he will make sure they don’t have enough time to forgive their actions; they will be forever stuck in a freezing purgatory where they will swirl and drown in their regrets for eternity.

__

I will deliver them a gruesome end, Byleth.  
  


__

__

* * *

__

__

Byleth woke up in a warm bed, and with a big hangover. Her head feels heavier than an anchor, but the scent of fresh apple pie makes her rise from bed. 

__

This house was warm and cozy, the walls were decorated with beautiful cloths that had handmade patches on them; most of them were cats and sweets. As she stepped down a few stairs and passed tall bookcases filled with complicated books and a few recipe ones, her gaze stays frozen on a white table near a wide window.

__

“Mercedes, she’s Captain Jeralt’s daughter. She’s been passing out in alleys or near the beach since...you know.”

__

“Annette, with more reason we must help her. Poor little one, all alone in this cruel town...she’s no different from the orphans we take care of.”

__

“Mercie…”Annette sighs, “You’re right, but...we already have a weightless money pouch; we really don’t have much to go around on with the orphanage; don’t forget the kittens and pups.”

__

“Oh, how could I forget?” Mercedes giggles, “Do not worry, I’m sure Miss Eisner would be happy to help us once she sees what we do for this community; besides, thanks to Mister Dedue’s breeze, my bakery is attracting clients more every new day.”

__

“Not this again,” Annette sighs but smiles this time, “Why would the mighty god of winds help two gals like us? Oh, Mercie. You’re so sweet.” She giggles, but soon gasps when she meets with Byleth’s presence. “Miss Eisner!”

__

Both girls stand, Byleth scratching her lower back as she feels a little more awake; appreciating the white gown that was provided to her. “Mmm…”

__

There is a short silence, but Mercedes breaks it “Hi.”

__

“Hello.” Byleth waves.

__

Annette sighs deeply.

__

Byleth is offered a full breakfast, barely munching as she takes a few breaks to drink a big glass of milk; Annette observes the scene a little afraid while Mercedes is simply mesmerized, happily retrieving more milk and food for her.

__

They are kind enough to explain how Byleth got here in the first place. Supposedly, she had been gently floated to the shore by the wind god with all her belongings; or so Mercedes says, Annette was quick enough to correct that they had simply found her and decided to bring her into their home so no one would harm her.

__

“She’s so cute, isn’t she? These strong muscles need nutrients after all.” Mercedes adds as she stands near Byleth, grabbing her bicep to give it a few pinches. “Look, who needs a nutcracker with you here, hm?”

__

“Mercie!” Annette softly berates, blushing slightly since Byleth doesn’t react. All women slightly yelp when a strong gust of wind comes from the kitchen; making Mercedes giggle as she pushes down her brown dress. 

__

“Oh, he finally arrived for his breakfast!” Mercedes hums as she walks away, “You two be nice to each other, okay? I have to attend Mister Dedue. He seems quite grumpy today.”

__

Annette starts pushing her hair back in place when the wind subsides and silence follows, going back to stare at Byleth who was putting some berries into her mouth. “Sorry about that, Mercie can be a little clueless; she’s very kind and patient though! I’m sure all of us will get along just fine!”

__

“Mmm…” Byleth just nods.

__

“She...also tends to really believe in the God of the winds, Dedue. Ever since her brother disappeared, well...she has really relied on her faith.” Annette clears her throat, “So please, don’t be alarmed when she proclaims that Dedue has come to visit her, or that she is taking a meal to him…” She bites her cheek, color rising to her face. “Or...when she screams his name at night.”

__

“Scream at night? Does she pray loudly?” Byleth asks.

__

“Something like that.” Annette mumbles and hides in her cup of tea.

__

_Interesting._

__

“Annie! Byleth! Look, look!” Mercedes returns to them, a bright smile on her face as she settles a few bags on the table. “Look what my darling brought me. Fresh new seeds for the greenhouse and…” She grabs a pouch and wiggles it in front of Annette. “We won’t need to be alarmed for money this month.”

__

Byleth stares at the scene with thin lips, drinking her milk instead; Annette sheepishly laughs. “Oh wow, such great news Mercie! I’ll be sure to offer a prayer to Dedue...later.” Annette glimpses at Byleth and gives her a wink. 

__

Maybe the wind god is actually visiting this young woman at night.

__

_Very interesting._

__

Byleth snorts, trails of milk escape from her nose that makes Annette gasp while Mercedes laughs.

__

* * *

__

__

__

This home was nice. The women living in it were even nicer.

__

A few months had passed, and while Byleth’s heart still aches; there is something soothing about living with Mercedes and Annette. There was a routine, you had to wake up every single day at six in the morning and return for lunch by twelve; then, by six you had to be home to take a bath and enjoy a cheerful dinner.

__

Byleth would help each lady, depending on the day of the week, she would sometimes assist Annette in the orphanage in her different training drills as well as their scholar duties; commonly she would end up learning something too.

__

The days where she helped in Mercedes bakery were the most fun for her though; there was something pleasing about kneading bread and eating some fresh jam while the ovens kept her spirit warm; it was also amusing how Mercedes had more breaks to pray to her god.

__

If she can even call that praying.

__

In any case, once a week she would stay in their home and clean it up; giving her a moment of calmness to recollect her thoughts and actually plan what will she do now. Sure, living with these girls was very pleasant, but it wasn’t her thing.

__

Despite that her father, family, and home were lost in the sea, she missed it; the waves crashing against you as the salt starts to make your skin pleasantly itch. How the seagulls react to the singing of the crew while the veils of the ship seem to whistle in the wind.

__

Singing and whistling merrily to attract supposed sea beasts.

__

She stared at her desk, pleasantly resting inside the small room that Mercedes and Annette offered for her; it was on the third floor, where the attic used to be. A single circular window would allow light to enter while having the opportunity to stare either at the clouds or stars.

__

Right now, soft sunlight rested here; which made the different jewels and trinkets on the wooden surface shine beautifully.

__

That triton, he had visited her again; and perhaps, even saved her. No amount of alcohol could make treasure appear; no matter how much a pirate wishes for so.

__

Her lips twist.

__

Almost every night, she dreams about those stern blue eyes; a mesmerizing ballad trying to lull her that ends up working. She feels no regret or sadness, nothing but mellow happiness and serenity.

__

“I shall rise in your light, and return to life by the sound of your voice and the warmth that you give me…” She mouths the words that always beckon in her dreams; sometimes she is the one singing them as she washes clothes or puts a pie in an oven. “Cornbread…”

__

She really doubts that’s the name of the blond lad that comes to visit her. What does he want exactly? He left his dagger before, now he leaves a beautiful Rapier and a couple of jewels that could easily gain her a good horse and maybe a nice ship.

__

But then what? She goes back to the sea...and then?

__

Byleth starts playing with the bracelet he left behind a year ago; he could easily sell this too, but the symbol engraved on it makes her want to keep it; it also felt nice whenever she wore it around her forearm; it was flexible and so pretty.

__

“Hrf...maybe I’m a crow now; attracted to shiny things.”

__

His blue eyes are very shiny, like his wet skin that makes his muscles look so firm.

__

She lets her head fall roughly on the desk. “I’m losing my mind.” She was, and it was rather enjoyable. That triton doesn’t want to take her; clearly, or else he would have dragged her into the ocean that night.

__

Maybe he’s just lonely, or very bored. Byleth did tell him long ago that she couldn’t play with him; maybe he is just trying to have fun.

__

Her cheeks feel warmer, spinning around the bracelet. “Wouldn’t it be interesting for us to play each other?” A mumble, followed by stopping the bracelet and reaching to hold a treasure that wasn’t like the other jewels. 

__

It was a golden medallion with a black eagle in the middle; the symbol of the royal fleet of this land. The symbol of those who serve Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg. 

__

She starts spinning the medal, mesmerized by how fast it could go. The royal fleet is tasked by moving the Emperor around her different ports; but mostly, they hunt down pirates and bring them to court. The ruling is truly a ruse, since capital punishment is death. 

__

Of course, families who have been affected by pirates receive closure once they get to see them die. Byleth glares at the medallion before slapping it, pressing it down against the desk. 

__

Closure, she wants closure. There is this heart-wrenching feeling that won’t allow her to breathe freely as long Kostas is alive; performing countless misdeeds to other innocent merchants and defenseless villages.

__

Jeralt’s training lives through her blood, perhaps she should use those skills to good use.

__

“If Eagle...I try to join the military.” She whispers, licking her lips. “If Sun...I stay here and live a calm life.”

__

A calm life where she would try to lure in that curious triton this way.

__

Byleth lifts her hand.

__

“Eagle.”

__

__

__

* * *

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Miss Pillar for helping me flesh out this idea! I'm very excited about this project since it has been swirling in my mind for quite some time. I will still continue my other main fic, but this is more of a breather point since there won't be much angst in this story sjndjassad (ᵔᴥᵔ)
> 
> [Miss Byleth really has a nice singing voice snsns ](https://twitter.com/jeannietirado/status/1251738116915789824?s=19%C2%A0)
> 
> A few things to flesh out this world, since I am awful at world building:
> 
> **  
> Byleth is half human half mermaid. She cannot be too far away from the sea or her health will start to decline; that's the reason Jeralt doesn't keep her away from it, but after losing his wife he couldn't cope with the idea that someday Byleth could be taken away too. Sitri Eisner's health weakened due that she stayed on land too long, and it was too late for her by the time Jeralt found out why.
> 
> **  
> The land is governed by Edelgard and her subjects, while the sea is mostly ruled by the Faerghus folk with a few exceptions of course. Claude is the ruler of the sky; hopefully, I can expand on that pretty soon. This story still develops in Fódlan, taking a few things from the real world; the Hero Relics are blessings from the mother of all gods from Fodlan, Sothis.(Crests hold no power, they are used mostly for symbolism.) Brigid, Almyra and Duscur have their own deities and parent.
> 
> **
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \----  
> [My cardd](https://tacticiangirl.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	2. Solemn Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri prepares his gift, Byleth prepares her spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support and kudos! It means a lot!
> 
> [Much thanks to miss @chininiris for drawing Miss Byleth! ](https://twitter.com/chininiris/status/1281806058554642433?s=19)  
> 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Alcohol abuse, violence, blood, suicidal thoughts, sexual tones.
> 
> \---  
> [Leaves of Yggdrasil ](https://youtu.be/1KhalomXRU0)  
> 

* * *

****

**1772:**

Sea beasts are considered demi-gods in the eyes of sailors. Proud sea warriors that could master the waves, and conquer foolish hearts just as easily with just one mesmerizing ballad. Whether tritons and mermaids were considered real or not, for humans it mattered little; their existence provided useful leverage against impish children that would be scared and curious by their tales.

“A triton will drag you away if you don’t finish your meal. They shall tear your neck apart with their long canines, and your body will never be touched by the sun again” Parents would read at night, “However, as children of Goddess Petra, they have a sense of virtue and kindness in them. Those who behave will be rewarded with pretty shells and valuable pearls by gentle mermaids.” They would say.

Most children would forget about these tales once they were charged with the reality of adulthood; caught in the struggle of responsibilities and newfound emotions. Many would go throughout their lives remembering fondly these stories, while a few stayed believing in the authenticity of them. 

“Please, I will give you anything!” A pirate begged as he rushed into the captain’s quarters of his ship; skin growing paler by the second as the rush of alcohol in him was not enough to warm his flesh and bones. Imminent death was among him.

“I have gold, an’ silver!” The man nervously laughed as he pressed himself against a wall, the rocking of his sinking ship being a weak comparison to the upsetting pit in his stomach. “You already took down my ship and stole all my crew’s’ lives!” He was invaded by a rush of foolish courage, growling soon after. “Do you want tobacco? How about crates of sugar? Ahaha―” He bitterly laughs, “How about women? I have an island full of them! Begging for a touch!”

The room was empty from any other living things, but water began to rush inside through the small window and the creek from under the door. Death was here, cold and cruel; the man’s throat felt hot and suddenly tight; he soon began to cry as it was certain that the sea would not be the one to judge his grungy life. “Please, let me die as a man and captain of this ship…"

His plight would be ignored, that he knew the moment the water’s touch finally devoured him completely. In the darkness below the waves, and despite that his eyes were strained, he finally met the face that had crushed his frail strength. 

A triton of considerable size floated in front of the pirate, proud blue eyes that hosted nothing but fury and bloodthirst in them; as his pale lips parted, large canines became apparent; real and bloodcurdling.

“Kostas…” The triton mouthed, probably sneered, and the pirate wished for his lungs to collapse so he wouldn’t receive his judgment. “Kostas.” The triton spoke again, even if human ears could not hear him now. “ _Kostas, Kostas, Kostas_.” He kept cursing as the pirate in his hand began to suffocate by the pressure he was applying on his neck, not allowing for the sea to steal his breath any longer. Kostas was dying, and the triton began to live. 

The triton soon pushed Kostas against the wooden floor, roughly and merciless. He smiled, and Kostas wished to die now― His last prayer was answered as his neck was finally bitten and flesh was torn from his resting place; he squirmed and probably cried by the intense pain of being dismembered by this demi-god.

As his body ceased to be complete, one last act of pride resurfaced from all his pain; from a leg, a dagger was drawn out, and soon plunged across the triton’s right eye that caused no immediate reaction from the demon.

Yes, a demon. Not a demi-god. 

_A one-eyed demon now._ Kostas thought as he faded into complete darkness and numbness, dying with a painful smile that made the triton roar in anger; large nails trying to disfigure it and make it go away but mattered not; for the pirate was now gone.

It was only until two other tritons entered the scene that the larger one stopped tearing flesh and bones. Between a state of complete awe and one of nothing but disgust, the demon finally ceased moving.

“Dimitri…” One murmured.

“That’s not him.” The other protested, “Get back Sylvain, he may try to mangle you like a shark too.”

Dimitri ignored Felix’s words, for the pain on the right side of his face and the promise that kept his heart beating gave no time for arguments; his breathing was heavy, but it slowly stabilized itself when he finally spoke. “Have the innocent oarsmen been left in the safety of the surface?” He asked with no hint of hesitation as he turned around, giving a full sight of his disfigured face now.

Sylvain froze up. “Dimitri! You’re injured!” The amount of blood that was seeping out of his friend’s eye made a rush of coldness pass through his spine, “We must take you to a healer immediately and―”

“I asked you if the oarsmen are safe!” Dimitri demanded as Areadbhar began to shine behind him, the large lance attached to his back. 

“Of course they are!” Felix rose his voice as well, anger and exasperation manifesting. “Not thanks to you. While you were slaughtering the crew on board, we were forced to rescue those who were trapped in the rudder chamber!” His eyes narrowed, “You said you would only drag that…” Felix looked at Kostas, but he had to look away or else he would probably puke. “Nevermind. Speaking with a beast is a waste of time.” He declared, and Dimitri didn’t even flinch.

That was _alarming_.

Felix soon left, and Sylvain was unsure of how to proceed now. His eyes stayed on Dimitri, mostly at his hands that still kept Kostas pressed against the floor.

“Rally the rest of the soldiers. I trust in your hands that everyone will arrive home safely. There are things I must do here first.” Dimitri softly ordered as his tone was still nippy.

“Your highness,” The title returned, “You’re injured. I cannot possibly leave you alone. Others will be soon attracted to the stench of human blood.” Sylvain’s voice became cold too, “Others who wish you dead. Nothing you say will make me leave you.”

They stared at each other, and Dimitri admitted a silent defeat as he finally let go of Kostas and allowed his remains to float around; murking the water near them. “His sword, it’s here. I am certain.” He scrunches his nose despite it was painful, “I cannot leave without it.” He simply explained, not reacting when his friend tore apart some cloth that used to be fancy curtains. A single blue meets with Sylvain’s eyes as he is bestowed with some protection for his wound.

“Jeralt’s sword.” Sylvain gently whispers, trying to stay calm despite that Dimitri’s numbness sparked warnings all around. “A navy officer cutlass with a mermaid forged on the steel.” He describes to himself, but Dimitri is drawn to the way his friend said the details perfectly.

After so many ships they have sunk in search of Kostas and for that sword, it would be moronic to not remember the details. Sylvain understood Felix’s disgust and fear of Dimitri’s actions, but he also could sympathize with the prince’s rage. The woman he cares for has been harmed, torn from her peaceful life by pirates.

If someone harmed anyone he cared for, he would probably do the same; whatever it would take.

Dimitri had allowed for the other ships and their crews to survive mostly unharmed, but this was the first time he actually killed humans.

“Yes, yes that’s the one…” Dimitri says with a soft smile. The inner turmoil in his sight calming if ever slightly. Sylvain still kept his guard up, however. 

Sylvain can only hope the sword is actually here, or else who knows what the prince will do next.

“I’ll help you search.” He offers and starts to swim out of the captain’s quarters. “However, if we don’t find anything within five minutes; I am dragging you away from here and towards a healer; I don’t care how many of my ribs you break.”

“I―I would never harm you,” Dimitri mutters as he looks away. “I would tear my hands off before that, I promise you...” He says, inner guilt sizzling inside of him; Felix was right to be disgusted with him. He had acted like a beast, but Kostas didn’t deserve less.

Kostas offered no respite to Byleth and her family. If Goddess Petra decides to strike him down for this crime, so be it; he just prays it is until he can give Byleth her father’s sword so her heart can be calm anew.

“Heh, if you’re willing to lose your hands like that, how about you polish my armor when we go back home?” Sylvain teases to ease of this moment, even just a little. “Come on, I’m sure Felix is waiting near with the rest. He is a worry wart for us.”

Dimitri was too caught in pain and duty to catch Sylvain’s innuendo; and perhaps it was a good thing, or else he would break the promise he just mouthed. 

They swam between the natural openings of the ship and a few that were created by Areadbhar’s ruthless power. The prince held the right side of his face to mitigate his suffering, trying to stay concentrated whenever cabinets were opened and locks were broken with just a twist from his wrist. In a room full of now useless garments and piles of golden coins, a familiar hilt caught his attention.

“Finally…” He whispers, grabbing the sword carefully to meet with the siren singing on the steel blade. There were runes along the dullest part, but he sadly could not read it; though he suspects it may be the late captain’s name. His good eye began to sting, and between this murky water and darkness, soft relief warmed his chest as a few tears began to escape― droplets of emotion that would gleam for a few moments before becoming part of the sea.

Sylvain just observed his friend, confused and slightly wistful.

The tempest prince was surely a sight to see.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


No amount of magic, medicine or prayers could save the prince’s eye. 

_“An eye for a sword_ ,” the king had commented as he observed his son rather worried but also prideful. An eyepatch made of fine silver threads and sapphires protected Dimitri’s eye now. “You asked me to allow for Areadbhar to test your heart and pride in this personal quest...and it seems the lance desires to only beckon at your command now.”

Rodrigue, ever loyal to the king, stood by his side. His eyes shun in surprise at His Majesty’s words, soon turning his way.

Glenn, Sylvain and even Felix stood there rigid as well― it all indicated that Dimitri would be crowned at the moment. An unexpected turn of events, surely.

“You may be Areadbhar’s master now, but that heart of yours doesn’t fully belong to the sea, does it? To be king, you must always place your people’s well-being over other concerns; that includes, matters of the heart.” Lambert says sternly as he moves away from his throne, moving forward to stand closer to his son. “We tritons and mermaids value the worth of a promise and the act of courting, however. Goddess Petra and God Dedue bless these rituals, and I am no one to question them.” 

Dimitri had been holding Areadbhar tightly, but now his knuckles stopped being white. “Father…” 

“This throne and Areadbhar can wait a little longer for you.” He says, extending his hands and offering a smile.

The Prince stares at his father with kindness, but he soon clears his throat, offering a short bow soon after. “Your Majesty, I appreciate your understanding and kindness.” He says, allowing for his father to hold Areadbhar again.

“Kindness? My boy, this man only wants grandchildren. _Desperately_.” Lambert admits but also jests, enjoying how his boy’s cheeks began to fluster―the young triton almost looks offended.

Dimitri bit his tongue, or else he would lash out like a young boy. Was his father allowing him to insist on his quest to win Byleth’s heart if it meant for a chance of making their family bigger? Wasn’t that thought presumptuous and even a little contradictory to his words just a few moments ago?

In all honesty, he would be just content with Byleth’s happiness and peace. It would be greedy and shameful to expect more when he has only done the rightful thing. 

Sylvain snorted, while Glenn fought off a smile―Felix didn’t care, and he simply glared.

The Blaiddyds are a bunch of morons, and the worst part is that somehow that made them good royals and leaders for the people.

“Go now. You have special training and recovery sessions, and you still have your duties as a Crown Prince.” Lambert says more sternly. Dimitri reacts immediately, straightening his back. “Unless you wish to not have enough time for your upcoming summer visit to that port town; preparing a gift takes time after all...” He jests.

Again.

Dimitri smiles.

“Awww…” Sylvain coos as Dimitri can’t help to give a hug to his father, followed by a kiss on his cheek before swimming away; almost crashing against large pillars made of coral. His depth perception had been compromised after all. His heart was soaring like a special song.

Felix snorted at that, though he quickly frowned when Glenn and Sylvain gave him a look.

“Your Majesty, I shall go support His Highness in his endeavors. Please, excuse me.” Glenn offers a bow before swimming away. A lie surely, no matter how loyal and determined he is to accomplish his duties; there was this itch to tease Dimitri about his quest.

Lambert gives a look to the other boys with a smile, and Sylvain quickly catches the implication as the young man grabs Felix by the wrist and forces them to swim away; by the path they took, it was certain that Glenn would receive back-up.

“So...you just want grandkids?” Rodrigue interrupts, followed by a heavy sigh. “Lambert, if I may...I consider you’re allowing for your son to take heavy risks. He visited currents outside our safe perimeters, endangered soldiers and…” His sons, “This may be a fool lover’s quest. The prince has made no indication that this maiden is even considering him a candidate.”

“Rodrigue, Rodrigue.” Lambert rumbles a soft laugh as he sits down on his throne again, fixing his royal crown and different necklaces made of silver, opaque shells and black pearls― a few of these could shine almost blue if they touched the sunlight. “Have you forgotten how long it took for Meredith to even offer me small talk?” He prompts, and Rodrigue sighs again. “Four years.”

“Four years, and she was born here in the sea. Now imagine your son, spending five years even for a glance of this maiden who may already be married or in love with someone.” Rodrigue argued, “Is it not cruel to give current to his tail only for him to be stuck in an endless whirlpool? We live for a thousand years or more, while humans have such a fleeting life.”

“I do not understand you, my friend. You were the one who excitedly told me the news that my son was completely twitterpated.” He rubs his beard, smiling softly. “Isn’t that what makes humans so charming? They have no time to hesitate; with no knowledge at all, they are always ready to take a decision.” He hums, “Are you perhaps jealous that your little one has not yet been caught by the vice-grip of love?”

“ _My friend,_ if you weren’t sitting on that throne, I would have struck you down.” He warned, and Lambert rubbed the trunk of his nose to not laugh. “Your son just lost an eye, and received gruesome scars in this quest for some treasure, yet you have the audacity to joke of these matters.”

“I do not celebrate my son’s suffering. I will refuse to bring him down of his high, however.” Lambert says, “He is smart and so very kind; it sometimes worries me how much empathy he has for others, including our enemies.” Lambert was unaware of Dimitri’s passion as he tore up Kostas, “I saw it in his gaze; that true gentle light that rarely shows nowadays. The treasure he is planning to offer this time is like none other. It would be rude to not allow him to offer his appreciation after all that has been lost.” 

Not to mention that the leftovers would be useful to craft more tools and weapons.

Rodrigue admits defeat, offering a smile to make this tension ease up. “The Blaiddyds are known to be courteous.”

Lambert chuckled at his open sarcasm. There was quietude for a moment, and the sea felt tense again for the next topic they had to discuss. “As much as I enjoy our peaceful talks, we should make way to the counselor room. I fear our spy force has come back with doleful news.”

“Is it about the bandits and human kidnappers?” Rodrigue asks as he follows Lambert through a hall, walls decorated by colorful seaweed and a few passing fishes. “Have they pinpointed their leader? I am ready to kill that bastard myself for abusing from our weakest villages and breaking the oath we have of not eating human flesh.”

Lambert hesitates to speak and only stares ahead as he was lost in his thoughts for a moment. “I ask you that you’re very careful with this information; if it were to be presented abruptly to the Gautiers…”

“The Gautiers? Lambert, do not tell me…”Rodrigue looked down.

Perhaps it was heaven’s intervention that the young tritons could distract themselves with mellow sentiments; the next mission may be one of the most gruesome yet, especially for free-spirited Sylvain.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Garland Moon was near. In a few weeks, summer would finally arrive. While the custom was for the interested sea beast to go visit their loved one in mid-summer, he would go at the start of it so Byleth could have Jeralt’s sword back.

Dimitri would have returned the sword sooner to be quite honest, but her presence felt so very faint in that colorful port town. In fact, there were times when his heart would tell him that she wasn’t present at all in the North Sea.

Perhaps it was the large layer of ice that now covered the ocean, that now is slowly breaking apart. Spring may be present, but the coldness does not leave these lands so easily. 

“Your highness!” A girl with long blond hair called out. Dimitri looked away from his work desk made out of precious stones. 

“Ingrid!” Dimitri greets with a soft smile as he lets go of his tools, offering his hands to hold Ingrid’s, but soon brings her close for a hug. “My friend, it is so good to see you back!” The usage of his title hurt, seeing his childhood friend unharmed made the blow softer. “By the earnest pride dwelling in your eyes, I presume you have great news.”

“Yes! Look at this!” Ingrid moved away, her soft green tail now decorated by fine chains of steel; signifying a knight status and new rank. “Lord Rodrigue has bestowed upon me my own gambit! I am Captain of the Killer Whales now!”

Dimitri erupted in laughter, bringing Ingrid close again so they could share another hug. “That’s fantastic my friend! I never doubted you would succeed! No one is as industrious, intelligent and diligent in this whole kingdom!” He determinedly said, making a faint blush appear on the woman’s cheeks. He clears his throat, letting go soon after. “Apologies, I seem to be overbearing you with my sentiments.”

“No, no! It’s fine!” She said with a shy smile, “I’m just...happy, that you would approve of this. After all, one day I shall be serving you instead of His Majesty after all.” Ingrid swam closer to his workbench, staring at the trail of beautiful pearls that were now becoming a precious necklace. “Oh Dimitri, this is beautiful.” She rested a finger on her lips, “Is this part of your next gift for Lady Byleth?”

Dimitri’s cheeks heated up. He moved away a few tools and jewels from his bench so Ingrid could sit there, giving her a place to rest. “Y―Yes.” He stuttered shyly but with a smile, concentrating in the connections of the necklace again; between his index finger and thumb, a small weld lace of coral shun brightly from the tip; melting and unifying metal and pearls. 

Ingrid would roll a few pearls his way whenever he needed them. Her eyes widen a little when she noticed a few were gray and black pearls. “Your highness...these pearls are from the royal treasury.” She whispers.

“Indeed.” He calmly states. “My father has approved of their usage. I know the risk that exists of her selling this...but as long she finds any use of it; I shall feel gratuitous and proud.” He nods to himself. 

“His Majesty approves then…” She hid her smile, looking away when the prince began to melt steel again. “If it brings any respite for your heart, I am sure Miss Byleth has never sold any distinctive jewelry. After all, a swift swordmaster and capable sailor with teal hair was spotted in the South Sea wearing an arm bracelet with the Blaiddyd crest.”

Dimitri hissed softly when he accidentally burned the tip of his fingers, letting go of his equipment. The joy in his chest mitigated the burning sensation. “B―Byleth is in the South Sea?” He says with a smile. “She was...wearing the bracelet.” He looks away, or else his friend would see his now idiotic smile. “She was, she was, she was…”

“Your highness!” Ingrid calls him to burst him out of his bubble, even if it was cute. 

“P―Pardon.” Dimitri shakes his head, floating a little prouder as he allowed for his head to rest on a hand. “I don’t understand why she has gone so far away.” Though his stomach felt invaded by aquatic butterflies. He was so elated that she was still near the ocean. “Perhaps the God of Winds has guided her there…”

“Her whereabouts were given to me by Claude.” She says, frowning slightly. “Though the God of Constellations tends to sleep most of the time and neglect his responsibility when keeping stars in their rightful place, his ears and eyes are almost everywhere. His information is never wrong.”

Dimitri chuckles, though he has to look away or else Ingrid would probably chide him. “So, you met with Claude. Did he make you get lost again while out of our borders?” His amusement ceases when Ingrid only gives him a look. “Apologies, I suppose that question was out of turn.”

“Unbelievable, your highness. I leave you alone for a few months with those two, and your manners have already received repercussions.” She decides to tease, sharing a small smile with him. Her sigh is exasperated as she stretches softly, “I won’t deny, however, that Claude did make me lose my way...I know he is a god and deserves the most utter respect, but sometimes I cannot handle how he drops responsibilities just like that!”

The prince just listens, concentrated now in the body of a small weapon; carving small lines of amber and gold. “He seems to always sleep on the job when you are in a mission, however.” He points out, “Perhaps he is a lonely God, and enjoys whenever you have to summon him with a nice offering of food and spices.”

“Oh, don’t remind me. A nice village on the way back had a special carnival to honor the existence of Goddess Petra and of her children; they throw delicious food into the sea. I managed to get this nice, juicy, delicious boar….” She then sighs, defeated. “I only got to taste some of it; I had to give the rest to Claude.”

Dimitri’s fin flips a little, “Hmm, maybe he has fallen for you. Glenn should probably get ready to face off a God.” He jests, mouthing the softest _ow_ when Ingrid punches him on his arm. 

“Hah! If Claude tries anything, I will take care of him _myself._ ” She states, crossing her arms while a faint blush appears on her cheeks. “Do you...really think Glenn would get jealous?” Her voice became low and slightly shy. 

“He is your husband, and he loves you,” Dimitri states matter-of-factly. He was now working on what appeared to be a pan and lock plate. “Oftentimes, I caught him praying for your safe return and wishing that Claude would not make you lose your way again.”

Glenn's prayers only worked halfway.

The prince was not surprised that his friend left soon his side after those words. He couldn’t truly blame her; if he had the opportunity to hold Byleth in his arms and listen to her singing once more, his fin would probably fall off by how fast he would swim to be at her side.

His gaze became determined as he finished the final adjustments of his project. In his hands now rested a hand pistol made of white pearls, coral and gold. On its body, a small private and shiny sea seemed to exist and dwell there by the power of a magic crystal.

This pistol would be useless on land, nothing but a marvelous trinket; but in the sea, anyone who was at the lesser side would soon be gifted a watery grave. Dimitri tested it, spending the rest of his free hours in this room between trial and error as he made adjustments on the handle or improvements to the power mechanism to avoid a fatal injury.

In this time, his mind couldn’t avoid drifting away to the memory of Byleth’s soft teal hair flowing with the wind. He bit his lip, shameful of allowing himself to wonder how would her lips feel like and taste.

Those long and beautiful legs, would the skin feel soft or rigid under all his callouses? 

It was arrogant to have these questions. 

“You’re still working?” Felix asked.

Dimitri finally stopped dwelling in his work and mind. Just in time too, for he was finally done. He stopped being so slouched, letting his hands rest on his lower back as he stretched and allowed for his chest to contract and expand. “Felix,” He finally greeted, slightly surprised. “What brings you here?”

“Hmph.” The younger triton didn’t flinch. His question was rather stupid in introspection. It was obvious why Dimitri was here―why he is here every single chance he has. “Isn’t it clear? I came to see if that pistol of yours is finally done―and to see it fail.”

A small chortle escaped Dimitri’s lips, grabbing the pistol that looked ridiculous in his hand for how small it was; clearly made for someone else. “Is that so,” His tone was still welcoming but had a tint of iciness in it. “If you truly believed that my only outcome could be failure, you wouldn’t have suggested for me to craft this for Byleth in the first place; nor make Sylvain bring me a model to be able to inspect it and understand its mechanisms.”

Felix stays quiet for a moment but eventually swims closer to him. “Do not be ridiculous. To my dismay, you’re the best crafter of weaponry in the North Sea.” He scoffs with a small smile, “Impressive and slightly fair, for how many things you destroy with that beast strength.” He floats near the workbench, flicking crumbling crystals away, not wishing to face him at his next words. “Besides, even if you have the craving for blood―you aren’t strong enough to rid that woman from all her enemies.”

His words were harsh, much softer than they were before though. “I see.” Dimitri complies, “I am to assume that you aren’t expecting me to craft a pistol for the lady of the seven ballads?” Felix stayed eerily quiet, but the prince still kept a smile.

“If you don’t craft one for me, my father and yours will know about the pistols; and force you to mass-produce them for the entire army.” Felix warns, looking at him with the corner of his eyes; the prince’s smile only made his fin to start swaying softly. “Assuming they work.”

“I would simply refuse.” 

“Like if refusing in this kingdom means anything.”

“Then don’t tell them about this pistol.”

“Then craft me one.”

They stared for the longest time, but soon enough they shared a handshake.

“It’s quite a coincidence that Lady Byleth and Lady Annette are close. The goddess of love truly works in mysterious ways…” Dimitri teased. His relationship with Felix was complicated, but it was still existent and sometimes it gave room to passive conversations. Some called them best friends, others bitter rivals while a few just saw them as a lord and his liege.

Ingrid considered them overgrown brats most of the time.

“So it’s not just Dedue and Petra, now Flayn is involved?” Felix groaned as he sat on the spot Ingrid previously used. “Deities should mind their own business…” He mumbled under a breath.

“Hah, you should not address them so casually.” He warns politely, “Hmm…” Dimitri hums softly as he scans his work, soon holding the weapon appropriately to point at a distant column. With just a small touch of the trigger, the pistol soon shuns a bright electric blue, and from its muzzle, a powerful blast of water emerged. There was a slight shrill in his ears, and a cloud of dust appeared as the column was shattered from a spot.

“You imbecile! Not even human pistols are so loud!” Felix berated as he coughed, waving his hand around to make the dust dissipate faster in the water so he could have a clear view. “Hey, Dimitri! Are you safe? Dimitri!” He screams, and only calms down when he finally hears the prince coughing while his silhouette appeared to be complete.

“Apologies, it seems I need to extract some amount of the crystal so the blast ceases being that loud.” Dimitri says between breaths, lips thin but slightly curved when his eye meets with his friend’s. Felix had called him by his first name, and he would have celebrated if it weren’t for the large dent in the marble column now.

Both tritons stare at the damage in shock.

“That thing is not half-bad…” Felix mumbled as he scratched his cheek. He was tempted to blackmail Dimitri for more than one pistol. He swims closer to the damaged area, passing his hand on the cracks and avoiding the area where it was still hot. “It truly is similar to a shot made from powder.” The younger triton turns around, and furrows his eyebrows when Dimitri was staring at his creation.

He was having doubts.

“You can destroy it if you’re that afraid.” He sneered, and Dimitri gave him an empty look. “I cannot fathom the extent of your adoration and admiration for that woman.” His eyes face the column, “While you may mean well, there are others who wouldn’t hesitate to drag her into the ocean to use her and then tear her up in worse ways than how you did to that pirate.”

Dimitri tenses up.

“You chose her and she accepted, living with the burden of your needs and desires; you made her an easy prey for those who hate your father’s reign.” Felix turns to see him, and glares softly. “I believe you owe her the courtesy of giving something that may actually save her from the threats of the sea.” A pause, “She’s already a capable fighter, just give her the tools to succeed.”

He crosses his arms, and turns away. “So go ahead and destroy it, but don’t come to me or Sylvain when the sea simply chews her up and then spits her into the sand.” He warns, but doesn’t leave the room, “I won’t bother sinking ships if you refused to avoid your laments in the first place.”

“Felix…” Dimitri finally mouths something.

“And say something to her next time. Your silence only drags everyone down.”

The prince stared at the back of his friend for the longest time, but soon enough he smiled and looked at the pistol. “I see…” A simple and easy answer, mellow honesty to match Felix’s blunt statements. “I...Thank you, my friend. Your words have given me the needed strength to continue.”

“Whatever,” Felix dismisses. “Your face is annoying whenever you’re having doubts. Hesitation guides you to unavoidable failure, and lands you in an early death...”

“Haha―ahaha.” Dimitri laughs, and that makes Felix turn around and glare. He ignores it, allowing for genuine feelings to ooze between them. “Oh Felix, you can act so coldly and detached; but in reality, you care more than anyone around he―”

“Shut up, or you shall be my personal target practice!” Felix warns, “If you tell anyone about this conversation, I will kill you, and then kill you again.”

“If I am dead, how can you kill me anew?” Dimitri decides to test his luck.

“You worthless beast!” Felix would have charged forward, but at that moment Sylvain proceeded to enter the scene. Unsurprisingly, the redhead had been hearing and quietly observing this conversation to have further material to tease Felix with.

As Felix and Sylvain wrestled in the room, Dimitri went back to calibrating the pistol. He tried to concentrate, but his enhanced hearing made it almost impossible.

“If you tell Ingrid or Glenn, I shall tear off that tongue from your mouth!” Felix screamed enraged as he tried to push Sylvain to the bottom of the room. The floor being just clear sand. 

“Hah, before you can do that I shall go to the surface and sing to Lady Annette one swan song; so she at least gets to hear a triton!” Sylvain teased as he worked his way to have the advantage, soon trapping Felix with a headlock. “Look at you, talking all mighty to His Highness! At least he received confirmation of a courting timelapse, you haven’t even offered a word or gift to your muse!”

Dimitri arched an eyebrow but kept working.

“Be quiet!” Felix warned. 

“At least Dimitri isn’t a peeping cad like you.” Sylvain added.

It then clicked, and Dimitri turned around quickly. “You’re planning for your first gift to be this complex pistol?” He questioned slightly riled up. “Felix, that’s highly irresponsible of you!”

“Don’t try to lecture me! I won’t take advice from someone who made their first impression by being caught in a net!” Felix added, insulted and unbolted.

Sylvain laid on the sand. Dimitri and Felix were the ones having a verbal discussion now. Eyelashes fluttered for a moment before he gently closed his eyes, enjoying this chaotic moment of his two friends discussing the terms of their agreements. It was odd for him, truly, to be this calm when Dimitri’s newest weapon was clearly meant to kill people that live under the sea.

To kill people like Miklan.

Sylvain couldn’t really blame their fear. Miklan was a piece of garbage, even a wharf roach had more value than his older brother. The wharf roach at least keeps the seas clean.

Miklan only takes. He destroys, and abuses.

Sylvain opened his eyes, looking towards the dent in the column. In a sense, and twistingly so, he wished for Miklan to be ended by someone else than them; if only to enjoy the satisfaction of knowing that his brother died at the hands of the beings he thought nothing more than food and entertainment.

Of course, he would keep these thoughts to himself; or else, Dimitri and Felix would probably hate him too.

* * *

  
  


Everyone knows the sea is ruthless. For sailors however, a little adventure and danger has never stopped them from returning. A handsome reward or a promise of freedom always made humans go back to the vast aquatic battlefield.

It is said all life was born from the waves, and a few were interested to die in them if it meant they could be welcomed into a general resting place. 

Byleth had no intention of dying just yet, however. She was focused to bring peace to those she called family; and perhaps, even keep others from suffering the same fate as her.

“Release the sails!” She commanded as she held down to the main mast of Edelgard’s galleon; the proud red and black ship housed different types of damage around its decks and from a side of its hull. A few were born by an ambush they managed to defend themselves off and even come out victorious; as of now, they were trying to survive a typhoon.

The people on board listened to Byleth, all of them grasping the bleak hope this ship had for everyone else seemed to be inexperienced. The teal haired grunt had nothing on her name, but her unwavering commands and assertive support as she secured lifelines and unlocked canons to lose some pressure and weight, soon granted her invisible medals on her chest.

On the quarter deck and holding down to the wheel, Emperor Edelgard observes impressed. Silently, and while her white hair now drifts relentlessly against the wind, she allows for that soldier to keep giving commands without her approval first.

“Lady Edelgard!” She turns to see her closest ally and loyal friend, Hubert. If it weren’t for this life or death situation, the emperor would have laughed by how messy the man’s raven hair rested on his face. “You must go into the captain’s quarters and lie inside the safe cabinet; if this ship crashes, you shall survive.”

Hubert held down to the wheel as well, giving support to Edelgard so the course wouldn’t be tampered with. “Your Majesty, leave this task to me.”

“I shall not leave and let my crew decide my fate for me,” Edelgard says, unwavering. Her lilac eyes falling on Byleth again. “To hide and coward as death knocks on my reign, while that soldier is defending this ship’s existence without hesitation, would bring shame upon my very bloodline.”

“Your Majesty…”Hubert mutters and looks at Byleth. Frowning and glaring at noticing that she was a simple grunt, taking over matters that only corresponded to him and Edelgard. “That damn sea rat.” It was even more ridiculous seeing Commander Aegir and Captain Bergliez following her orders too. “You over there! Have you been given permission by the emperor to take control of the sails?!”

Byleth was rushing to them at the moment while holding a strong rope in her hands, avoiding barrels and leftover munitions that swayed on the deck. She ignored that irked man’s question, taking note of the emperor’s silence. When she stood by them, her hands quickly worked to secure both unto the ship. “Edelgard, leave the wheel to me. Hold down to anything you consider that will withstand a rough blow.” She says matter-of-factly and determined, her eyes hosting nothing but confidence. 

“How dare you address Her Majesty so casually―” Hubert was ready to take out his razor knife, offer an early meal to the sharks here. His voice faltered when Edelgard let out a tired yet genuine small laugh, his eyes falling on her.

“You would order me?” Edelgard says with a smile, small droplets of water following the shape of her cheeks. Byleth appeared so calm, and fearless; it was oddly soothing despite the situation. “State your name, and I may consider allowing you to steer my ship.”

“Byleth Eisner,” She says, already holding to the free space that was left on the wheel.

Edelgard’s features scrunched, that last name rang no bell in her mind. Her hands let go of the wheel despite Hubert grunted and offer her a look full of bewilderment. “Very well, Byleth. However, I shall not leave your side; I cannot fully trust your intentions after all.”

“Suit yourself,” Byleth says while holding more of the wheel, pushing Hubert away with her hip. The man tumbled slightly. “To alleviate your doubts, I only want the crew to stay alive. Listen to me, and you may be part of that tally.”

“You ungrateful, mulish woman. Have you lost all sense of respect? Perhaps I should remind you of your place.” Hubert warns. 

“Hubert, that is enough.” Edelgard commands, kneeling and holding down to a decorative railing near the wheel; with no other choice, Hubert kneeled by her side and did the same, offering his coat to protect the empress from the rain. 

Lightning began to strike the sea, rays of powerful light blinding eyes while the following thunder made their stomachs sink. Between gritted teeth and cold fingers, Byleth began to sail forward a tall row of rocks that could easily destroy their ship; but a different sea current resided there. 

If they didn’t leave soon, their ship would soon be targeted by those rays of thunderous power.

“Have you chosen the path that will lead us to our ultimate demise!” Edelgard questions angered, but her lips went thin and her eyes almost felt like sinking back into her skull when Byleth faced her with a glare of her own.

There were no more complaints, even if Hubert desired to give one or two; a hand resting on his chest stopped him from doing so.

Between screams from a few fearful sailors, and an excited ‘yeah’ from a blue-haired man, Byleth began to command and stir them between tall rocks; in a moment, a large wave began to form from under their ship, allowing them to ride off the rest of the dangerous course and finally land in more calm waves; where the sun’s rays of light pierced through a few clouds and winds were gentler.

Panting heavily, Byleth just rested on the wheel. Her eyes glancing to where Edelgard was holding to the railing with might while Hubert was losing his lunch over the deck.

“We survived! We survived!” The sailors began to chant, those that still had their hats began to throw them into the air; in a minute’s notice, Byleth’s name began to be chanted in glee and gratitude. 

“ _Erhem_ ” Edelgard cleared her throat as she finally stood up, undoing the knot around her waist and straightening out her royal uniform, mostly adjusting the tassels and golden band across her chest. After moving white teals away from her face, she spoke. “That was quite impressive, Byleth.” She says honestly, feigning ignorance after hearing Hubert barf one extra time. “You have my sincere thanks, and also I wish to apologize.”

Edelgard offers a short bow. “You demonstrated exceptional skill and courage. I’m honored and grateful for your support.” She raises an eyebrow, “However I am a little mystified with your rank. You have a clear knowledge of these currents and certainly know how to handle a ship of this size. Are you truly a starting soldier?”

“That I am, mam.” Byleth acknowledges, offering a bow as well for she has tested the patience of the empress enough already; and in a sense, this open sincerity and appraisal from this woman felt nice. “I grew up in the sea with my papa, we were simple yet honest fishermen.”

“I see…” Edelgard keeps evaluating her. “Your father must be proud of you, and also heartbroken for not having you by his side.”

“He is dead, he can’t feel anything.” Byleth says, and Edelgard’s lips go thin once more. “Killed by pirates, with the rest of his crew.”

“I...see.” Edelgard decides not to push further. There was a moment of regret and anger in Byleth’s stare, but noticed how quickly she took control of her emotions; that was something to admire, truly. 

Her story filled a few plot holes, but not all of them; she was interested, however. This woman clearly was not like other people. She had a special shine in her; and there was no denying that her none-restrain towards others was...charming. 

In that white and red striped soaked shirt that left little to the imagination, that loose handkerchief that gave a glimpse of her fair neck, so very charming indeed. 

Edelgard cleared her throat loudly, fighting with all her might against the rush of warmth coursing along her face. “Byleth Eisner. Thank you, not only my life was saved… but also all of my people’s.” She smiles, letting a hand rest on Byleth’s back as she made them walk closer to the edge of the deck; allowing the rest to see them. More cheers were born for Byleth’s name.

“Thanks to Byleth Eisner, we have survived and thrived!” Edelgard proclaimed as she unsheathed her sword, making the crew roar in glee and excitement again. “From this day forth, you shall acknowledge this woman as Captain Eisner!”

Byleth just blinks, not reacting when Edelgard grabbed her hand and lifted it for her.

“As the leader of this proud and strong nation! I shall bestow on this proud Captain her own ship. In her hands, we shall continue destroying the tyranny that those rats from the sea have forced unto our people!” The crew whistled and clapped in excitement, “As soon as we hit land, we shall celebrate this woman’s courage! Meat and ale for everyone as we sing and dance around a warm fire!”

“Long live the Great Emperor!” The sailors chanted over and over, “All hail Captain Eisner!”

Byleth finally let out a small smile. Meat and ale, songs of triumph and peace. Her hand was soon let go, and Edelgard took off one of her medals to place it on Byleth’s chest; after that, everyone was forced to clean up the mess around deck and tally their losses; that thankfully, they were only material.

In the quietness of her mind and while swiping some water off the deck, Byleth stares at her reflection. Meat and ale, songs and festivities.

Once upon a time, she would have cheered and probably sang. However, she swore to her late father that she shall never drink alcohol or sing again until Kostas is finally dead. Jeralt would probably chide her for this pointless punishment.

That brought peace to her heart, to think about his chides and playful duels. Her eyes fell on the tall man with raven hair, that was still losing his meals over the deck. 

Hubert didn’t know what made his stomach more upset: the forceful maneuvers that the madwoman forced unto this ship, or the fact that the Emperor has given a lovely medal and rank to that damn arrogant sea rat.

* * *

  
  
  


“Land, finally land!” Captain Bergliez happily shouted as everyone began to leave the ship. As soon as his feet touched the port, he got on his knees and kissed the ground. “Oh land, how I missed you!”

“Caspar, please stop kissing the stone.” A man with green hair sighed, looking ahead as he waited for him to stop giving his out of breath prayers. “Everyone is looking at us.” He says between a yawn, readjusting his circular glasses.

“Oh yeah? Then they better get ready to see this mighty man carry you, Linhardt.” Caspar got up with a peppy grin, lifting his husband with no problem as he rushed between soldiers and passing merchants. 

Byleth observed the scene with a smile, stopping on the wooden bridge to get a glimpse of Linhardt trying to make Caspar let go. She chuckles softly when the man gives up and hugs his loved one.

“I apologize you had to see that. Those two sometimes forget they have an obligation to act properly in front of their men and the Emperor.” Lord Aegir says as he stops beside Byleth, taking hold of his horse that was excited to be free from the large wooden haul after such an excruciating journey. “Congratulations on your new rank. You utmost deserve it.”

“Ferdinand, you have already thanked me enough,” Byleth says, offering a nod. “Thank you for your support...if only your partner over there felt the same way about me.” She teases as her eyes glance at Hubert, who was tallying a few items with some men. 

“Ah, Hubert. Do not allow his absurdness to change the course of your actions.” Ferdinand says with a small smile, “I have grown accustomed to his tactlessness since we are forced to work together.” He offers a short bow. “He enjoys reprimanding everyone except himself; the day you hear him say anything that doesn’t follow with ‘Lady Edelgard’, please, tell me and allow me to offer you a toast.”

Byleth offers a reserved smile. “Thank you, Lord Aegir.”

“You called me just Ferdinand before. I believe there is no need for honorifics between us, we are comrades, after all. You and I.”

“I will...take that to heart, thank you.”

“Oh Ferdie, are you acting like a little bee again?” A beautiful woman says as she walks over to them, her big green eyes shun with amusement. “Miss Byleth has barely touched land, and you are already invading her space.”

“Lady Dorothea, I would never act like such a scoundrel!” Ferdinand brings a hand to his chest, surprised and slightly embarrassed at the accusation that Edelgard’s personal songstress has thrown. “You know well my heart only beats for your presence.”

Byleth allowed her surroundings to shut off while these two threw subtle insults and tender amorous teasing between them. Her attention focused on them again when Dorothea was assisted to get on the horse, followed by Ferdinand looking at her while extending a hand.

“You must be exhausted. Why don’t you share my steed’s back with Lady Dorothea?” He offers.

“I promise that I don’t bite...often.” Dorothea teases with a wink. “I’m also very curious to know more about you, Miss Byleth.”

Byleth shakes her head. “Thank you for your kindness, but there are things I need to do in town before the evening celebration.” She offers a short bow, “I doubt my tales of catching large fish and cleaning poop decks daily interest you; I will, however, share them with glee at nighttime for you, madam. ”

“Thank you for keeping us afloat, and I assure you that I shall have a perky ear to hear these fantastic life experiences of yours.” Dorothea praises and waves off as Ferdinand makes the horse walk, getting on it in the process. The songstress blew her a kiss, “Try not to wander too long. That pretty face of yours can catch the wrong attention.”

“Dorothea…” Ferdinand hushes.

“Not a word, Ferdie. Do not be so possessive.” She says with a smile before hugging him.

Byleth sighed again as she adjusted a bag over her shoulder. Edelgard’s most trusted crew surely is a sight to see. She always knew they were odd since the moment they were introduced, but now that she has the authority and permission to dwell closer with them, she can see they are quite kind and genuine.

That said…there is an exception.

“I better find a place to bath,” Byleth mumbles as she walks ahead, trying to stealthy pass by Hubert and his men. Of course, no god or goddess would allow her that respite.

“Captain Eisner,” Hubert calls as he dismisses his men, crossing his arms behind his back as he observes Byleth ahead. “A moment of your time, if you would.”

The words were proper but the tone was derisive, Byleth noted. She was too tired to fight, and so she guided her feet with salty callouses over there. At an appropriate distance, she spoke to him. “Yes, Minister Vestra?”

“I won’t take much of your time, Captain.” Hubert acknowledges, but the cruel emotion swirling in his lemon eyes suggested otherwise; his enigmatic smile was also a warning. “I believe I owe you an apology and my sincere thanks. Because of you, Her Majesty lives on.”

Oh, that’s actually kind of him―

“You were granted a high honor, despite that you were simply doing your job. I do not agree with Her Majesty’s decision, but her word is law.” He added.

Ah, of course.

“Do not believe that becoming a close captain of Her Majesty shall shower you with endless richness and moments of respite. I shall make it my most urgent task that you are well trained and mannered to assist Lady Edelgard appropriately.” Hubert says, shoulders tensing. “As her humble servant, I will be observing you in order to determine that every single blood droplet in your body is loyal to her reign and being.”

Byleth just stares. Hubert smiles at that―slightly intrigued that she wasn’t intimidated by his words or presence.

“Mark my word, if you ever try to harm or betray Her Majesty...or simply become a nuisance for her. I shall dispose of you in a way that no one will ever find your remains. Am I being clear?” He states, and Byleth shifts her weight a little. 

“Was I clear, captain?” Hubert stresses with a glare.

“Lemon.” She says.

“Pardon?” Hubert’s stance falters.

“Lemon, your eyes remind me of lemons.” She says confidently, blinking a few times as Hubert was at loss for words or a proper reaction. “Your attitude is also quite sour. I hope that isn’t a bad omen. Do you know where they sell lemon pies here, hopefully, fresh and very sweet?”

Hubert just stares at her.

“No? I see. Well, I believe our talk has ended by now. Have a good afternoon Lord Vestra.” She turns around, and the small hairs from her back react when she hears the sharpening of steel. On a swift movement, she turns around and unleashes her Rapier, the steel glinting beautifully while the handle was pure silver with a few etched pearls. 

The blade meets with another one, and her eyes are no longer empty; she was concentrated, and now slightly mad. 

“Do not dare offer your back to me, Captain. If you offer such insolence to Her Majesty, I will behead you on the spot.” Hubert challenged.

“I do not take warnings seriously from cowards,” Byleth replies, and she smiles too. “Nor from men who lose their insides so easily at sea.” A pause, “From a young age I was taught to clean shrimp, my lord. I know how and when to clear muck just as proficiently as you.”

Hubert raises an eyebrow.

They stare at each other, lowering their swords to let them rest in their scabbards soon enough. 

“I can see why Her Majesty has taken an interest in you.” Hubert offers a small bow. “I apologize for the abrupt start. May we meet again at the evening festivities.”

“Likewise,” Byleth offers respect as well. The people near the dock just stared, but continued on their way in fear that someone would get unnecessarily stabbed. 

“There is a bakery a few streets down from here. I’m not certain if they serve lemon pies, but their coffee is exquisite.” Hubert adds. 

Byleth takes a few steps closer to him. “I see, do they sell cornbread?” She asks.

“What bakery does not?” Hubert counters, his smile staying put as his hands are resting behind his back anew. “You’re dismissed; and please, if you were so kind, be dressed appropriately for the celebration.”

Her eyes became dull as she stares at his cheekbones and then at his eyes again. Lazily she lifts a hand and pokes her nose, finger wandering in a nostril before it comes out. She flicks some dry snot on his jacket before walking away, not even bothering to see his reaction. There was no movement of cloth or a lock being removed from a pistol, so it was safe to simply continue walking.

Hubert just stood there, frozen and slightly surprised. Calmly, he takes out a handkerchief from a pocket to clean his jacket; disposing of it soon after.

Her Majesty has taken an interest in a curious one indeed. Hubert walks back to the ship with a small smile, ready to escort Edelgard into town.

As for Byleth, she walked with a smile as her hand passed on her Rapier. Yes, cornbread would be better than lemon pies in any case.

You better not be luring someone else...

She hummed softly that triton’s song.

* * *

The night was filled with laugher and ale. If you searched carefully enough, you could find a hot touch to greet the dawn with the company.

Deep in thought, Byleth rested in the bar as she stared unblinking at her warm water. The bartender and soldiers stared curiously at her for refusing alcohol; a few men were chanting in Byleth’s name for they considered her even braver now.

What sailor goes sober into the waves? Only someone courageous, or utterly crazy. 

“Look at him. How is anyone supposed to enjoy their time if he is tallying everyone’s consumption?” Linhardt mumbled as he drank a cup of wine, sitting beside Byleth. Their eyes meet, and he offers a lazy smile. “It’s a shame you didn’t hurt him; I would have happily refused to heal his wounds.”

“Linhardt!” Caspar berated but then laughed, setting his wooden mug roughly on the bar. His laughter was so loud, that Byleth hunched her shoulders. “Please Captain, don’t let my husband’s personal experiences with Hubert tarnish your view of him.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not easily contaminated.” Byleth decided to play along, even if her voice was rather monotone. “Though, I agree with our medic here. Hubert is a piece of shit.”

Caspar gasps while Linhardt smiles, lifting his glass of wine. “A toast to that.”

Byleth was the one to laugh this time, joined by the other two men. After a moment, there was quietude again but it was broken by a young woman. 

“Hello there, care to invite a drink for a heartbroken maiden?” The question was aimed at Byleth.

Caspar and Linhardt shared a glance, but Byleth stared at her. The woman was wearing a tight indigo dress, with a low curve cut for the neck; allowing a clear view of her collarbone and other beauties. Her hair was caught in a simple side ponytail; trails of blond beautifully adjusted.

Byleth sets aside her mug and adjusts in her seat to look better at the pretty lady. She offers one of her rare genuine smiles, which grants her a nice smile too. “I would be honored to toast on your presence, but I’m afraid this night is already quite occupied for me.”She says calmly. Byleth knew what the woman’s words actually meant: it was a polite and discrete way for women of the night to search for possible candidates. 

“That said, mam. Would you mind doing me a favor?” Byleth opens her jacket, letting a coin pouch to be visible. “There is someone who needs a little bit of diversion in his life.”

The woman smiles, extending a hand to receive the payment and hide it behind an opening from her skirt. Byleth bit her cheek when she got a glimpse from her leg, and also a nice dagger. “ I’m all ears, Captain.” She acknowledges. Byleth’s uniform was more pristine and regal now, and the medal on a side of her chest was hard to miss.

Linhardt and Caspar just observe as Byleth whispered in the woman’s ear. Sooner than not, the blond left and went to rally other girls who had been sitting at a table. 

“What did you do?” Caspar asks without losing track of the women, but his throat shuts off when he sees where they were headed. “No…” He muses with a smile.

Linhardt takes a sip from his wine with a smile, enjoying how suddenly Lord Vestra was surrounded by women trying to invite him to the dance square or simply inform that their private chambers were ready for him; in a table, Dorothea was laughing loudly while Ferdinand had stood up abruptly, angered and embarrassed of Hubert’s actions.

Edelgard just calmly kept drinking beside Dorothea, though it was obvious she was trying to hide her smile.

“Captain, I believe you have forged a new friendship this night.” Linhardt acknowledges Byleth, toasting together. “My loyalty towards you is higher than the one I have for my husband.”

“Hey! I’m right here!” Caspar protests, but sighs with a smile as he forces himself to look away from the spectacle. 

The three share a few laughs, and a nice conversation is born between them.Byleth’s finger would pass on the rim of her mug, enjoying hearing how Caspar and Lindhardt met, how they fell in love and eventually came to serve the Empress.

“You’re always wearing that bracelet around your arm,” Linhardt says when the conversation had paused for a moment. His eyes follow the crest on the bracelet. “Is it a family heirloom?”

“Not precisely,” Byleth says as she stares at nothing, passing her hand on the bracelet. “It was a gift from...a friend.”

“Hmm…” The medic nods but then stares at the hilt of her Rapier. He looks away, smiling at Caspar who was serving him another cup of wine. “Your friend must have powerful connections. That bracelet hosts the symbol of the royal family.”

Caspar chokes on nothing. “Lin…”

“Royal Family?” Byleth takes the bait, turning immediately to see him. “I didn’t know this symbol corresponded to Edelgard’s family as well.”

“Ah no, not Edelgard’s family.” Linhardt dismisses with a hand. “The royal family of the sea; the family that commands tritons and mermaids.”

Byleth just raises her eyebrows, and Caspar stands to be beside his husband. “I’m sorry, Byleth. I think he had too much wine; he really likes the tales of the sea and folklore surrounding the supposed gods of this world.” Caspar clears his throat. It was odd to hear the usual loud man so insecure and shushed. 

“I understand,” Byleth says.

“Caspar, I am not drunk! _Not yet._ ” Linhardt protests, and looks at Byleth again. “I am not jesting. You are wearing an artifact from a rare civilization! Please, now that we are friends. Would you tell me all that you know?”

Caspar sighs exasperated, now understanding why Linhardt had forged an intimate relationship between them. “I can’t believe you. You can’t bother and use people like that!” He moves to hold Linhardt closer, preparing to lift him. “Sorry Captain, please don’t mind his words.” His blue eyes stared at her nervously. 

“But Captain, he is right.” Byleth intervenes, making Caspar let go while Linhardt offers a lazy smile. “Mermaids and tritons are real.” In all honesty, she believes that Linhardt was somewhat intoxicated; but they say drunk men always spill out the truth. She knows the sea folk are real, but their rituals and customs were unknown to her, something the young medic had the upper hand despite he has never seen one himself.

Caspar soon sulks into his seat again, listening to how Linhardt became alert and peppy; bombing Byleth with questions right and left. “You,” He speaks to the bartender. “Please, bring me the full barrel. It’s going to be a long night.”

The bartender nodded.

Between a few empty mugs and cups, Linhardt had grabbed a small notebook and opened it, ready to scribble whatever new information Byleth could offer him. “So, you have seen one.” He says with a curious glint in his eye. “Fascinating! To see a child from Goddess Petra is one of a time chances. Do you happen to remember him?”

“Of course,” Byleth plays along. Remember him? Hell, she dreams about him every night and sometimes thinks about him during the day. “If I describe him to you, would you tell me what this bracelet means?”

Linhardt blinked. Wait, did this woman meet a triton and not even know what his gifts mean? “Uh, yes. Yes, of course.” He clears his throat.

“Mmm…” Byleth fixes her posture, staring at the pretty glint of the bottles ahead. The glint reminded her of the first time she saw that triton. “From the waist down, he had a large fin with scales that reminded me of the prettiest gemstones. They were so blue, and the fin attached to the bottom was almost transparent.”

Linhardt began to write down the details, and soon enough sketch them when Byleth began to describe in more detail.

“But as my eyes moved upper, I was met with a pretty scabbard...and the body of a nice young man.” She holds her mug with both hands. “He had a nice physique, that was enhanced with beautiful silver jewelry.” Byleth smiles, and Caspar looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

“His features were…” Beautiful. “strong, and his skin reminded me of white sand.” She ends up saying. Her stomach began to churn, and her cheeks felt warmer at each passing second. “However, what I most stared at were his eyes. Proud and tempest like a stormy sea,” She adds, closing her eyes. “but in the sunlight, they reminded me of the morning dew that used to grace my hometown’s shore…”

Caspar just stares at Byleth, since she had stayed quiet after that. He musters a short chortle, taking a drink from his ale. “Yo, Captain. Do you need a moment for yerself?” He mumbles but snickers soon after. 

“Shh!” Linhardt tried to draw the triton, even if the description was quite generic. “Simply incredible. I never thought I would meet someone who was truly in a compromise with a triton.”

“Eh?” Byleth mumbles and finally looks at them, snapping out of her daydream. “Compromise?”

“Why yes. It is said that the triton or mermaid interested in a relationship, offers something with the symbol of their family to initiate a courting period.” Linhardt states confidently, now tracing the Blaiddyd symbol on his notes. “How many years have you two agreed to court each other?”

“Lin…” Caspar protests as he rests his body on the bar.

“We said nothing to each other.” Byleth mumbles, “I just gave him my dagger and he gave me his own.”

“Ah, five years then. Interesting.” Linhardt nods to himself, soon pointing at his sketches. “This is the Blaiddyd symbol. The royal family of the sea, at least the North one. As you can see, their crest mimics a few sea currents surrounding Rhodos Coast.”

Byleth just stared at him, and her eyes shifted to Caspar before landing on Linhardt again. Her features softened, became almost gentle. “You really are drunk, aren’t you?”

“Told you.” Caspar mumbled, raising a hand.

“I am not!” Linhardt protests.

“Linhardt, you can’t expect the stories that our parents told us when young actually mean anything.” Caspar says with a smile, “It’s just fairytales. Things to keep people in line. The Captain just got you riled up.”

Byleth just sat there, acknowledging the new information that was handed to her. Ignoring the soft bickering between lovers that was occurring beside her.

Could it be true what this man says? Did she accidentally made a compromise be born between her and that triton? Byleth lets her head rest on the wooden bar. Her father’s tales and words ring in her mind next; his baritone and playful voice telling her about the sea beasts.

Her father…

She frowns, and slowly leaves her seat while Linhardt and Caspar were too busy bickering with each other to notice her absence. The mellowness in her heart and stomach was now gone, all that made her skin crawl now was the memory of Jeralt pushing her off their ship; saving her from death.

How foolish to allow these moments in her. She has no time to fantasize about pretty kingdoms under the sea or a handsome triton coming to visit. Jeralt and his crew are dead; they were slaughtered by that cruel pirate.

Her only goal should be finding Kostas.

Her feet ended up guiding her to the beach, soon taking off her boots and coat so the waves would not render them useless.

Under the stars and while a warm sea breeze hits her, she finally screams. “Why didn’t you take me?!” She questions Petra as her feet are now being swallowed by gentle waves and sizzling salt. “Why did you save me?!” Now a query headed towards Dedue. “Does my anger and sadness entertain you?!”

Her mid-body was now soaked, slowly walking deeper and deeper into the sea. The ruffle on her shirt flipped roughly against her neck. “You caught me in that storm, and yet failed to drown me! Is my life not good enough for you?!”

On a certain wave, her whole body was pushed down and she was soon drifted back to shore. The sting in her throat made her cough, but soon enough stood up again and growled. Almost in child-like defiance, she searched in her pants for anything to throw at the sea.

Her eyes narrowed when she found the newly spyglass she was gifted by the emperor. 

How pointless.

With a strong throw, the spyglass soon met the sea. Defeated, Byleth sat down on the sand and sighed softly. With droplets of water falling from her hair, she observes how her toes dig into the warm sand.

Warm, this sea and sand were warm. She didn’t like it, in all honesty. Rhodos Coast’s cold waves were nicer, and the dawns over the ice were prettier than the ones over this sea that never freezes. The bakery in this town indeed had nice coffee, but their cornbread was so bleak and mild compared to Mercedes’s; Annette’s tea was softer to one’s stomach.

Mercie and Annie.

Cornbread.

Her lips twist and she hugs her legs, letting her face rest over them. “I see…” A mumble. “I miss home.” She mouths, and soon sighs. How pathetic.

“Hm?” She hears a small clank and turns to see the sand beside her. The spyglass, it was stuck there. Byleth looks at the recent wave hitting her, and comes to the conclusion that the sea was mocking her. “Pretty funny,” She dismisses and stands up, grabbing the spyglass and throwing it out with anger again. “You know Petra, you can be such a bit―!” Her nefarious insult was stopped by a huge wave swallowing her in.

Alright, she can admit that her stance was quite disrespectful. As she was swirled in the ocean and soon spun gently over the shore again, Byleth agrees to not disrespect the gods again. 

“You really aren’t giving me a wide berth…” She admits defeat with closed eyes, staying still on the sand. Perhaps it was time to put the old horse down. 

Her nose catches the faintest scent of something, it was sweet and...fresh. 

Byleth ignores the sting of the sea on her eyes and decides to open them, and at that moment a few droplets of water fell on her cheeks; she had no time to concentrate on that, for all she could care about was for the man that now hovered lightly over her body.

Not a man, a _triton_. Byleth corrected her thoughts. The triton had his arms beside her head, and his face loomed closely to hers. The droplets that were falling on her were due to his damp hair. Byleth knows that her instincts are demanding to get out of this dangerous situation, but that pretty blue that stares at her so fondly had her frozen on the spot.

“You…” She mumbles, and the triton’s pupil shifts size. Her gaze scans the evident changes on his face; mostly noting how his right eye was now covered, but also how strong his jaw had become; his nose bigger and more pointy.

Those lips, they were less thin but now two curious white tips seemed to poke out. 

Ah, canines. Sharp canines that could tear her neck apart.

“Cornbread,” She whispers, and the triton’s tail slaps softly the sand where it was resting. She would have said more things if it weren’t for another wave hitting them, forcing her to gasp and choke on salt again before being barfed unto the sand like seaweed. On that occasion, Byleth was alone, leaving a cold pit in her chest.

“Wait!” She says as her eyes scan the vast sea. “Please, wait!” She runs with no true destination across the sand, small shards of broken shells poking the softest spots of her feet from time to time.”Please, Cornbread! Don’t leave!” She calls and beckons, with no true response as she is forced to stop and take some air. 

Another _thud_ and _clank_ force her to look ahead. What her eyes meet next leaves her breathless and almost makes her head spin. Falling on her knees, she then crawls to the treasures that the triton had offered tonight. “No, it can’t be…” She is skeptical as her hands work to undo the flag that was around a pretty Cutlass.

“This is my papa’s Cutlass.” She confirms to the sea as she meets the siren on the blade, and her eyes then face the flag that used to belong to Kostas’s ship; memories of that man shooting at her crew resurface, but the glee of having a family heirloom with her made all rage and sadness subside if only for a moment.

Was Kostas dead? Does this flag signify that? Her eyes stare at the bag but then looks at the sea with a smile, standing up proudly while hugging Jeralt’s sword. “Thank you…” She whispers with a smile as gentle tears trail down her cheeks. “Thank you...Thank you…” She repeats over and over until she just simply laughs and dances around. 

Kostas was dead! His ship was sunk by a triton! Oh, what a glorious day. If anyone saw her dancing right now, they would probably think of her as a sea witch elated beyond measure. When all emotions subsided and she was rendered useless by tiredness, her body fell unto the sand to stare at the stars with glee.

Byleth rolls unto her side, inspecting the bag to see what else Cornbread had left behind. Her intelligent side told her to stop wasting time and try to lure the triton back, but her curiosity kept her glued to the new treasures. Her eyebrows rose and lips became thin as she was met with a beautiful necklace, a few pieces of wood, a large rock and an intricate pistol.

“What is this…?” She holds the pistol carefully; it felt comfortable and almost perfect for her hand. The frame was clear, and it appeared to have no opening for actual munition; that spot had been replaced with a pretty crystal. “Hmm…” Byleth still tried the trigger, but nothing happened.

How sweet. Byleth brings a hand to her mouth to cover a snort. “You’re a curious one, Cornbread.” She smiles, placing now the flat rock on her legs. A finger soon trails on it, following the information displayed.

There was one problem though.

She couldn’t read it.

* * *

“Did you talk to her?” Felix questioned Dimitri. The prince was simply lying down over a slim rock, removing petals from a few flowers. 

“Lala..la..lala.” Dimitri just hummed.

“Did you talk to her?” Felix stressed more this time, crossing his arms while the temptation to chop Dimitri’s tongue off grew stronger with each passing second.

“No, of course I did not.” Dimitri finally admits as he is left with a petal; proceeding to eat the core of the flower with happy munches. “It would be rude to stay there and initiate a conversation when her heart was probably overflown with so many emotions.” He says, eating a petal now. “It was a moment just for her. I wouldn’t ruin it for my selfish needs.”

“His Highness is right,” Another triton said. Felix rolled his eyes when he noticed it was Sylvain. “You should learn something from him, Felix.”

“Oh joy, what an honor to learn from this beast,” Felix grumbles as he goes lay on another rock, slumping fully on it as he gives a mean look to both tritons. “Oh, how helpful and romantic―do tell, oh wise one, when should I explain to my muse about the pistol?” He says calmly.

“The moment I give it to her, or when she is accidentally blasting her insides when she takes a swim?!” He then sneered.

Dimitri swallows the petal and starts choking, while Sylvain gets off the sand to go help the prince. Felix stares at the scene, very pleased. “Well?” He adds, making the wound deeper.

“Lady Byleth shall not harm herself!” Dimitri says out of breath, giving a soft glare to Felix. “She is capable and wise; besides, I left instructions on how the pistol works.”

“Oh really? I am to assume you wrote this in the main tongue of the humans?” Felix raises an eyebrow and waits. “I was unaware of your knowledge in that subject.”

When Dimitri stays frozen and quiet, Sylvain intervenes. “Your highness, you did write those instructions in her language; right?” The triton felt his fin ready to fall off when the prince simply sank and rested on the sand. “Please tell me you did _not_ write those instructions in _our_ language.”

Felix genuinely smiled and scoffed. Plucking a flower to eat it victoriously. "Unbelievable, you traversed a whole damn sea to not even say a word or leave appropriate information for your muse.” He finally chuckles. “It would be funny if, on your next visit, she shoots your brains out."

“Felix!” Sylvain berates.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Dimitri reassures. "I utterly deserve it."

“Your Highness!” Sylvain squeals.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you to @chininiris for drawing Miss Byleth!**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (｡◕‿‿◕｡) Thank you for reading! I promise our two lovebirds will officially meet and start an appropriate conversation next chapter snsjnsd.
> 
> \---  
> [My cardd](https://tacticiangirl.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	3. Advent tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waves bring change. Familiar bonds become stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support and kudos! It means a lot! Happy mermay everyone!
> 
> [Thank you to @chinaraii for drawing tritonmitri! He looks absolutely stunning](https://twitter.com/chinaraii/status/1259275438985285633?s=19)  
> Warnings for this chapter: Alcohol consumption, mentions of blood and violence, animal cruelty and death,sexual tones.
> 
> \---
> 
> [Prelude](https://youtu.be/YkQzq5fOEK4?t=2902)  
> 

* * *

**1773:**

Enbarr is a beautiful city with prestigious palaces and multiple edifices that serve as faculties. Throughout the streets and resting near pretty fountains, scholars would discuss metaphysics, pedagogics, sciences, maritime archeology and so much more.

Byleth would sometimes stop by whenever rich conversations would occur, while she couldn’t understand certain terms, there was something so mysterious, fascinating, and passionate about how people could openly discuss new technologies and practices.

She doesn’t consider herself to be quite studious or well versed, yet Jeralt had given her a good base for her to head out and try to specialize in something. For her freedom to never be compromised by an abusive marriage or lack of survival skills.

Ah, her father would hate her for ending up being a captain of a naval ship and taking orders from a man. No, maybe he would laugh until his wrinkles fell off before calling her an idiot. What could be expected truly? When her nose always pointed to strategic formations and ship designs instead of politics or medicine. 

Byleth supposes that she will know his reaction once they meet in the afterlife again.

An afterlife, she doesn’t hear that often here in the south. Theology discussions are not common, carnivals that celebrate or worship a deity do not exist in this large city; only small communities would brighten the night with tall totems and large feasts around Fódlan's fangs. The Hevring family was the main investor and contributor to these events.

Unsurprisingly, seeing how a descendant from that family openly believes in mythical creatures and deities, and by the absurd amount of money they have due to mining. 

Green eyes close to not be bothered by the bright light of a splendid ballroom, leaving pointless thoughts behind as she preferred to enjoy the sound of the music and people’s laughter. Her face was less stoic than usual, yet those present would keep their safe distance as the young woman sipped some cider near a window, hiding in the darkness that half-closed curtains offered in this spot.

No, not cider. Maybe it was rum or whiskey. It doesn’t matter, she could care less at this point. Her hand moves to adjust the black tricorne hat she wore, moving down to dust nothing on her red frock coat and white vest. 

Social gatherings in the name of fortifying relationships like these just made her stick out like a sore thumb; of course, she was a special guest from the Emperor but that wouldn't be enough to hide her commoner origins.

Not that Byleth would hide them, nor would Lady Edelgard ask her to do so. The Emperor and her family were all about merits and not bloodlines after all, yet it was hard for Byleth to miss the little belittling gossip across the tables that were being born on her name.

Her hand passes now on the bracelet that always latched onto her bicep, the pretty silver memento that reminded her of the sea currents of her homeland. Enbarr was a nice place, yet the heat in spring was abhorrent. Her uniform only made matters worse.

She really wants to go home. 

Before Byleth could take another sip from her glass, a tall and broody man passed by. His steps were rather trenchant, which caught her by surprise and made her eyes widen. “Minister Vestra,” She calls in a whisper.

Hubert turns around with the energy of a small cub caught by a larger predator. His expression seems less vexed when he realizes that it was only Byleth―an easy target that he could simply lure away instead of forcing a disappearance. “You,” He acknowledges while fixing his white gloves, clearing his throat soon after so his voice could fall into a mellow baritone sound. “You are here early, unlike other times. I see you have taken my suggestions for proper etiquette seriously.” He whispers.

Byleth wouldn’t call Hubert’s mild orders a suggestion. She was tempted to tease him about it but the man was already agitated. “I pride myself in my work, sir.” She offers a small bow, and while moving back up her hand soon grasps Hubert by his loose white kerchief, dragging him behind a column much to his surprise.

Hubert purposely neglects a reaction, it mattered not for a hand was already going towards the dagger that it’s always hiding near his belt. He stops in mid-movement when Byleth was simply adjusting the loose buttons of his vest before tightening up his kerchief.

“It would hurt Her Majesty’s image if her utmost loyal servant appeared with the grace and appearance of a bibulous man.” She whispers as her hands work to adjust the small golden pendant on his kerchief, passing her open palms soon after along his shoulders and chest before giving him a few pats. “There.” A matter-o-factly statement before grabbing her glass that had been placed on the window’s small edge. “Presentable, my lord.” 

Hubert furrows his eyebrows as a small blush caresses his cheeks, embarrassment sitting in the pit of his stomach before it starts to swirl when Byleth gestures a toast. She takes a sip from her drink.

“Thank you.” He clears his throat and pulls on his sleeves, his eyes falling on Byleth’s hat. “I don’t ordinarily allow for my soldiers to manhandle me, but in this case, I will gladly make the exception if you answer a minor curiosity of mine.”

Byleth smiles, looking at her now almost empty glass. It was cider in the end. “You’re welcome.”

He doesn’t fall for her bait, “Why are you hiding here? Are you planning something?”

“I thought you said a minor curiosity. You are willing to listen to my existential crisis?”

“No.” A stoic answer.

“Thought so,” Byleth crosses her arms and looks at him, a small curve on her lips. “Does it truly matter why I am here? Thanks to my presence, you’re now able to interact freely with the fine guests of this night, despite that you just came back from the underground cells…”

Hubert keeps his smile, enjoying how she didn’t add a ‘probably’ or ‘maybe’ to her last statement. “I have been caught it seems,” He doesn’t deny it, “Have the guests been alerted of any disappearances?”

“Not yet, sir.” She spots a waiter in the middle of the room, holding a tray with glinting glasses filled with more cider and wine. “All your friends have been busying themselves trying to impress Edelgard and Ferdinand.”

“Emperor Edelgard,” Hubert corrects halfway. His eyes narrow when he sees the spectacle before him, a couple of pigs in fine clothes taking Edelgard’s precious time away. His mouth goes sour as he has to entrust her safety in Ferdinand’s hands, for his presence was not viable at the moment. “Remember those faces well, Captain. You shall be commanding the frigate that will return them safely back home.”

“I thought it was a crime to carry foreign pests without a permit, sir.” She jests.

That breaks the minister a little, he chortles and soon openly laughs before crossing his arms. Trying to keep his amusement in check. “That confidence of yours. Your life may be forfeited if you were to speak in such ill manners about the Emperor’s guests in front of others.”

“Are you going to snitch on me?”

“It’s my duty to report everything to the Emperor, however...I shall overlook this.”

“I’m quite honored.”

“Don’t test my patience, Captain.” He warns.

“Of course.” Byleth rests against the wall, noticing how Hubert never averts his sight from those nobles. The glow of the room seemed to add deepness to his cheekbones and made his slender eyes look less tired. “I know being in the good sides of the Emperor should be the norm, yet those nobles seem to be almost begging for approval...is there any particular reason?”

Music, murmurs, and laughter gave them privacy. Hubert lets his hands rest behind his back, “Complex internal politics. I doubt you would wish to immerse yourself in the details, seeing you don’t plan to make Enbarr your home.”

“Try me, a tryst might convince me to stay...and I do enjoy a good gossip.” She says, “Evaluating your allies is important, yet analyzing your enemies is a must...these people will be under my care, Minister Vestra.” Her voice lowers, and their eyes meet. “Would you deny me the knowledge that could be game-changing in a life-death situation?”

Hubert seemed to analyze her words, playing with the fine threads of his gloves. It was odd, but he found himself trusting her―she was always open with opinions, hard to catch by surprise yet that was oddly soothing. An unpredictable person, that made them feel like equals despite their social status.

“Hmph, if you insist on inviting turbulence into your life…” He says.

“My father was killed by pirates. My life has not been calm since then.”

“I see,” He nods. Normally he is the one with a cold and unsettling stare. “As you may know by now, House Vestra is one of a few noble houses not to lay claim to any territory―there a few houses who simply guard the land and make sure that the Emperor’s rule is followed.” A pause, she seems to listen. “Of course, this has opened disputes between a few families that wish for such honors. While a few are not ill-mannered, as you can see, most of them simply wish for a higher rank to see how they can benefit from it.”

Byleth looks at a nobleman that was kissing Edelgard’s gloved hands. “I see.”

“Of course, Lady Edelgard is not easily fooled by empty promises and resolutions.” Hubert lowly chortles, “and yet they waste her time and energy; which lowers productivity from her part.” He holds his chin, “Right now what seems to be the bone that every dog wants, it’s the unclaimed arid County of Varley. Ever since Lady Bernadetta was kidnapped by a syndicate with scorpion tattoos, which Count Varley refused to pay the ransom of, the territory has declined in security and management.”

“I imagine Count Varley has gone to search for his daughter,” Byleth adds with raised eyebrows. “and has left his territory unattended.”

“No, he was murdered and it’s Lady Bernadetta’s mother that searches.” He says smoothly and cold. “There are rumors that Lady Bernadetta is still hostage to that syndicate, forced to write down a narrative of this group’s exploits to taunt the Empire’s navy...or so Ferdinand has told me.” 

Byleth scratches her neck. What kind of piece of shit doesn’t try to rescue their blood? She supposes his murder was not only committed for political reasons. That girl could be obligated to do more than just write―the thought made her shudder. “Is Count Varley’s murder not linked to Bernadetta’s disappearance, truly?”

“No.”

She didn’t like how confident he mutters that negative. “ It’s understandable why everyone desires a land that already has roads and a secure way to make income.”

“There are those who believe Lady Bernadetta will one day be able to return home, trying to keep those vultures away from her birthright, while others…” He suggests to the noble that continued to invade Edelgard’s personal space. “state that the Emperor must take a decision now and choose the next representative.”

“Hmm, if Ferdinand is searching for any clues of this girl then that means he believes in protecting her lands…” Byleth goes to stand beside Hubert, trying to meet with his eyes. “What about you? What is your stance in all this?”

“My opinion is non-important. All that matters is the Emperor’s will, and she firmly believes in giving more time to the Varley family.” 

He says that, yet his small scowl suggested a deeper feeling. She would not press on in that. “Hmmm…” Her eyes glance all around, smiling when she meets the sight of a few courtesans fanning themselves in a corner. “Stay here, I will bring us something to drink.” She waves him off despite his silent dismiss of the offer.

Hubert stays there, observing how the woman walks to a nearby servant and took the whole tray from him. His frown becomes deeper as he stays in the darkness, trying to analyze Byleth as she walks towards a few ladies and offers them a drink. 

Later than not, the captain returned to him with a calm yet content expression; a cold beverage in her hand that is soon offered to him. Byleth makes their glasses meet before she gulps her drink in a single movement, he slightly feels lightheaded at the sight. “How can you show your face to Lady Edelgard with such ill manners?”

Byleth ignores him, instead, she would stare at the spectacle of the courtesans walking towards the noble that had been bothering Edelgard for over an hour now. Hubert catches to the scene, and she can swear that the taciturn lord is doing his best to not show how much he enjoyed the sight―despite that he now knew who was the culprit of that embarrassing scandal he suffered a few months ago.

“I don’t think that noble will be impressing Lady Edelgard any time soon, sir.”

Hubert caves in. “I see not. Byleth, allow me to find a refill for you.” He offers a short reverence. “I believe we have quite a long night ahead of us.”

Byleth grabs him by the arm, making them walk out of the shadows much to the protest of her blushing companion. “I believe we do, Hubert. I believe we do.”

Seeing Ferdinand completely appalled was such a treat. Ah, bless whoever keeps hiring women of the night into their social gatherings.

They are soon near a table, where Byleth learns that Hubert has an odd preference for undercooked meat.

How is he alive? Who knows truly. It matters not as they share conversations of other annoying nobles or naval tactics to break formations. Between all this talking her throat feels quite dry, and it’s not surprising that she coughs a few times that almost makes her wheeze.

“You were saying,” Byleth tries to initiate the conversation again as she clears her throat, cleaning her mouth with a handkerchief that Hubert had offered. It had amazed her how it didn’t smell like a suspicious chemical or had stains of blood. 

“I have noticed your skin is paler than usual,” Hubert does continue, yet it was another topic and quite personal. “Allow me to remind you that it’s a high priority for your body to be in top condition. If you were to fall ill, you would be nothing more than dead weight for the Emperor.”

Byleth folds the handkerchief and attempts to return it. Of course, he refuses to take it and she has no other choice than to place it away.

It was logical that it would be more cordial to return it when it’s clean. “Paler? I suppose being stuck on land has taken some spunk out of me. This heat is not also good for these bones,” A short jest before her words turn cold, “I know my duties well, Hubert. If I am needed, I shall be ready.”

He crosses his arms, “I see...I shall take your word for it. We are loyal servants of the Emperor, but it’s my orders you follow first hand―You’re not allowed to die until I decree you can do so.”

She stares at him, not giving in against his cold stare. Her eyes soften as she turns to grab another small cracker with crab salad on it. 

He has an eerie way to express concern.

“Understood.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


A broken plate lays on the shore. What used to be a delicious meal is now a mixture of sand and uneatable food. There is a boy with gray hair that cries, his green eyes growing puffier the longer he dwindled in despair.

“No! No! They have never harmed anyone, why would you―” He chokes in sentimentality, glaring at the bundle of innocent kittens that had been dragged to shore, their wet corpses accompanied by a loose leather bag where they had been trapped before. “Why would you allow this, goddess!” He questions the sea, “How could you drown innocent creatures like this! Please, I beg you! Bring them back―” He stutters and sniffles, hugging the kittens closer to his body. “Who am I to beg to a goddess?”He whispers in defeat, eyes closing to no longer feel the sting of the sun’s warmth. “She would never listen to a pirate’s plight…”

The boy didn’t know but the goddess of the sea did listen, and she was unable to speak of her innocence in this atrocious act. The kittens had been drowned somewhere else, and their bodies traveled through rivers and currents until they met the vast sea―settling in a small island where a human grieved for them deeply.

Petra observed and accepted his rage, just like she accepts of many loved ones who lose their life in her watery existence. As a child of Sothis and follower of all spirits, there are rules she must follow, fates are absolute as facts. However, the will of creatures with souls can overcome the power of a deity on occasion. Unknown to those who pray, it’s that in their prayers all deities receive power to perform miracles. 

“Ashe, Ashe.” Petra would beckon the name softly, making the boy look into the horizon. Her voice echoed in his mind, and at the same time felt spiritual and so close. “Please, be holding those tears. They can cause unhealthiness.” She gently begs as her hands go to reach his face, ready to take the sorrow away from freckled skin.

Her limbs were born from the waves, thus Ashe’s cheeks were now soaked with salty water and seafoam. He had an expression full of awe though his chest felt overwhelmed with the sensation of serenity. “G―Goddess Petra...you’s real, you’re...here.” He mutters. “Oh, Oh. _Please_ , forgive me, forgive me for accusing you of…”

“I am always here, hold in your apologies. You give me inspiration kind young man.” Her voice softens, remembering how diligently he always offers meals to her name and presence without asking anything in return. Not until now, and it’s not even for his benefit. “I am afraid I cannot be changing these kittens’ fate.” She speaks and he finally breathes properly again, “ and yet, your compassion and kindness will give me the strength to give them a new life.”

Ashe is forced to look at the kittens when they are removed from his arms, the sunlight not feeling harsh as he witnesses how the cute animals start to chirrup and transform into bright cyan seafoam. He laughs in glee when he is gifted purrs and nuzzles from the new seafoam spirits, receiving heartfully their gratitude before they run back into the waves, where they jump and dance until they cannot be seen.

“Whenever you sail, know that they shall ever be protecting you and keeping you safe.” Petra speaks again, transforming more akin to the once mortal form she had. Ashe now blushes, her hands now feeling warmer on his skin as a beautiful maiden with plum colored hair floated in front of him. “Whenever you hear the waves sing, know it’s them. As your sails expand, know that it’s them trying to blow air into the cloth with the help of God Dedue.”

Ashe can only offer a sheepish smile when the goddess comes closer to his face, his ears turning bright red when she kisses him gently on the cheek. His stomach feels like a tight knot yet he doesn’t mind it. “Whenever you feel the sea breeze on your face, know that it’s me wishing you the best.” She says, oddly bashful and gleeful. “I am hopeful you will be bringing me food again…until we meet again.”

The sea goddess leaves, and Ashe can only stare at the nothingness while feeling goosebumps all around. That smile of hers was so beautiful and genuine―how could he refuse or even attempt to deny her more offerings when she has heard his plight and even gifted a kiss just for him. Oh, was it too greedy to feel this twitterpated for a goddess when he is just a mortal? 

“I think Bernadetta added something in our morning drink…” He mumbles before sighing wishful, passing his fingers where the goddess’s kiss still felt like it lingered. His gaze darts to the sand beside him, where the meal was no longer there. The plate was amended with a strong golden line. 

“Ashe! Ashe! Oh, there you are! I was worried sick for you!” A girl calls and a young man groans softly. Ashe stands up quickly while holding the plate close to his chest, specks of sand falling from his clothes. 

“Lady Bernadetta, there’s no need to shout. I am right here.” He reassures airily, still too caught in mellow happiness. “C―Captain Yuri,” He acknowledges the man besides Bernadetta, “I’m terribly sorry, have I caused any strife?”

“Aside from almost making Bernadetta suffer a heart attack. No, I suppose the world is not going to end.” Yuri smiles, shaking his head in disbelief. “and here I thought I would find you at the verge of death caused by some sea lions, freckles.” His hands come to rest on his hips, “and you just came to throw food away into the sea.”

“I’m not throwing food away! I came to bring an offering to Lady Petra!” Ashe protests.

“By how red your eyes are, I can only assume your goddess didn’t come to visit.” Yuri teases with a fly smirk, chuckling soon after. “Why do you even bother, my friend? Out there in the sea, it’s only you and the cards you have been given.”

“Don’t say such things, the goddess―” Ashe stops there, groaning dismissively. There was no point in trying to explain all that he had witnessed. In all honesty, he couldn’t judge his disbelief. “The goddess is real, she is always protecting us! Be mindful when addressing her.”

“Please don’t fight!” Bernadetta intercepts, “All this shouting only makes me want to run away.”

“Hahaha,” Yuri laughs and lets a hand rest on Bernadetta’s head, adjusting her hair. “We aren’t fighting. Our friend here just can’t take a slight tease towards the muse of the seas.” He enjoys how Ashe continues to be flustered. “Come now, my friends. We still have some preparations to make if we hope to set sail tonight.”

All of them walk together towards the little town the group of pirates had settled on this island. On a certain wind current, Yuri could swear that he heard small mewls of kittens.

He sneezed.

* * *

  
  
  


Byleth was hanging on the newly figurehead attached to her ship. The way back home felt like an eternity, all due that they were sailing north when spring still hasn’t thawed the ice fully. They had to be careful to breakthrough or else their ship could get stuck and be forced to abandon this attempt to reach Rhodos Coast.

Thankfully, Jeralt had taught her ways to survive the icy sea. While ship maintenance and good control of the ice breaker were important, what Byleth really valued was the knowledge of how to keep a crew in high spirits and overall not bored.

“What will you bring me this summer, I wonder…” Byleth hums as she stares into the empty face of the figurehead, which had the appearance of a certain triton with only one eye. Before departing from warm shores, Linhardt had gifted her a book that contained merfolk lore and interesting details of their courting methods.

She was mad into accepting that triton’s attempt to court her. But alas, it was hard to resist that beautiful voice and kind heart―that strong jaw and pretty deep blue eye made something flutter pleasantly on her skin too. “If you’re smart, you will bring in an actual conversation…”She pokes a pointy nose a few times, “I can’t marry a triton who can’t even tell me his name.”

Her chiding continues to the figurehead, yet she sighs in defeat and just rests there, allowing for the statue’s arms to hold her weight. Her cheek pressed against another. “Oh, how could I ever be mad at you?” She softly giggles, “My pretty Cornbread…”

Byleth hears someone clearing their throat, she almost falls into the frigid waves.

“You doing alright, love?” Dorothea calls with a soft smile, her cheeks rather red due to the cold wind and also by giddiness. “Well, what I mean to say is... if you don’t need anything? You seem to be doing just fine in that triton’s arms.” She teases between chuckles until a laugh finally escapes.

Byleth quickly climbed unto deck, readjusting her uniform and hat as she clears her throat lightly. Her cheeks were slightly pink.

“I have heard a sailor’s true love was the sea and―ahahaha, their ships! I can see that it’s true.” Dorothea tried to catch her breath, offering a cup of hot tea to Byleth in a sign of peace. Her smile stays bright as she is offered a hushed ‘thank you’ and short bow. “Oh, I can’t blame you, captain. Besides our crew and _Ferdinand,_ I too would rest in that figurehead’s arms in an attempt to feel a real man’s touch.”

Byleth holds in a chuckle as she drinks and walks with Dorothea towards the main deck, though when the warm liquid finally pooled in her stomach she finally snorts. A smile reflects the early sun when Ferdinand’s gasp resounds in their ears. 

“Lady Dorothea, I cannot believe what I am hearing,” Ferdinand says as a hand comes to rest on his chest, holding a mop on his other as he was in cleaning duties today―a few crew members laugh softly too while adjusting the sails or crushing ice to retrieve some frozen fish. “I believe I shall die of heartache.” He says as his smile grows further.

“Now now, my beloved Ferdie. There is no need to be dramatic.” Dorothea readjusts her coat around her shoulders, winking at her husband. “It’s just the facts, my love. Even in this frozen sea, I doubt any pretty merfolk would come for any of you. Byleth and I would be at their mercy.” She exaggerates a sigh and brings a hand to her forehead. “Oh, woe comes to me!”

Byleth rests on the edge of a deck with a smile. How hilarious, considering Dorothea was a swordmaster and quite skilled with pistols. A sea beast would find death before trying anything suspicious with her.

She was thankful that Hubert had allowed them to come with her―even if it was a job-related thing. Pirates using a scorpion as an emblem had been spotted near her homeland, and Ferdinand’s presence was required to arrange an agreement with the naval commander of the region. 

Hubert’s eyes seemed to light up when such news arrived to the court table that morning. It was the softest expression she has ever seen in him―and her lips stayed shut the time he seemed to be glancing at a pretty embroidery flower while taking a break from signing a few leases.

Byleth hasn’t forgotten her goal to remove as many pirates from the sea; bringing an innocent woman back home only brings more emergency to the matter.

The crew’s laughs are loud, Byleth is burst out of her bubble. “Fear not my lady! I shall plunge any sea beast’s heart before they lay a crusty finger on you! Isn’t that right?” A man follows on her jest, trying to rally their crew. It’s successful as everyone starts to shout enthusiastically. 

“I would give my life before any harm comes to my beloved wife!” Ferdinand adds as he adjusts the rope around his waist, walking towards the main mast to make sure that the working crew’s lifeline was well secured. Even in this slow current, he would not ignore security measures. “I would lure them away with my outstanding arias.”

Byleth didn’t react as duties were left behind and musical instruments were brought out. While now sipping from a flask, she now witnesses how the crew was divided into two groups―those who supported Dorothea against those who stood by Ferdinand. Both of them sang against each other, and the captain couldn’t deny that both of them had a chance of being stolen away by a sea beast.

“♪ _We sail towards cold lands, facing dangers with tired arms and rumbling stomachs_ ♪.” Ferdinand softly sang at the rhythm of the lute, fiddle, drums, and trumpet. His hand extended towards Dorothea, smiling brightly when she came closer and began to dance with him. “♪ _For the lady of my dreams, this struggle matters not_ ♪.”

Dorothea hums softly, enjoying the warmth of it all before Ferdinand settles her on a short stool. “♪ _Caught in pointless passion for adventure, we sail towards Rhodos Coast. Fighting storms and creatures of the sea_ ♪” The crew that had their hands free, began to clap or dance with each other. “♪ _Ohh, your voice brightens me―the dark depths of the ocean frail against the light of your eyes_ ♪”

Ferdinand gasps, oh his wife was a mastermind―years of perfecting her skills and such radiant beauty could almost make him cry. He stands on the edge of the deck. A more dramatic approach was needed or else he would lose this lover’s duel. “♪Under this bright sun, I am left merciless to your command. Oh, my precious queen, you may take me awa― _AHH!_ ”Strong arms grabbed him, pulling him away from the deck.

Byleth spat her drink out as everyone screamed scared and surprised. It took her a moment to react at Ferdinand being pulled into the sea by a large triton with red hair. “Everyone, secure his lifeline! Make sure it doesn’t snap!” It was her first order _―_ anger seeping through her words. “Keep Lady Dorothea safe!” Was the next, despite the protests from the young woman who was ready to face an unknown threat.

The captain adjusted a rope rapidly around her waist, frantically trying to get it ready as Ferdinand’s rope was about to go tight _._ They were lucky the triton still hadn’t cut it _―_ many questions swirled in Byleth’s mind.

_Why?_

_How?_

_What the fuck now?_

Byleth jumps into the dark and cold sea much to the cry out of her crew, her body immediately protesting at the shock of the freezing water and the limited amount of air she now had. Oh, how she had missed this coldness but if only it was an appropriate time to enjoy it. 

She has always been able to see clearly underwater, at least better than a few people. Her hand catches Ferdinand’s rope and starts pulling up _―_ only to be welcomed by the sight of a triton trying to bite into the minister’s neck, a dagger keeping human flesh safe from large yellow canines that were tarnished by old blood.

Ferdinand’s eyes reflect uncertainty, adrenaline, and fear. Somewhat relief when Byleth manages to reach him and drags a dagger across the triton’s neck, damaging a set of gills that makes the triton scream in pain and choke slightly.

 _Go! Go!_ Ferdinand could read on Byleth’s face as she swims towards the triton, trying to wrap him up with her loose rope. They needed air, and much to her protests he pulled her away from the triton and started to make them swim towards the surface.

The triton hissed and panted as he watched them go. If anger could sizzle out of his eyes this whole sea would have transformed into muddy liquid. 

The sea beast was called Miklan, a triton who had left his family’s customs behind to harness the full power he could have against humans. As he was swimming for a private meal, he found this ship that held the prince of Faerghus as its protector _―_ he deemed all of those humans a perfectly delectable meal and sacrifice. All those who believe in the Blaiddyd line deserved nothing more than pain and death. “You worthless livestock!” He screeches while swimming towards them.

Byleth sees him and pulls hard on Ferdinand’s rope, signaling for the crew to start pulling him up faster. She cuts her rope and manages to tangle Miklan’s arm with it when he tried to bite her on the shoulder. The sunlight that penetrated the sea seemed to be weaker now, a sign that she was running out of air.

I'm running out of time.

“Ferdie! Oh, Ferdie!” Dorothea goes to Ferdinand when a few crew members settle him on the deck, bringing some blankets and preparing a few pistols that would be naught if the beast remained undersea. “Are you okay? Where’s Byleth! Is she...”

“F―Fighting.” Ferdinand’s teeth chatter, his breath visible as he tried for his eyesight to be less blurry. “Heavens, she’s still down there and―and her rope…” He didn’t need to finish that sentence, the crew mournfully stared at Byleth’s snapped rope when they pulled it up. 

“This is my fault, my―my…” Ferdinand closed his eyes.

Second after second became more dreadful for everyone, below the icy bed Byleth still fought with all her might. To her luck, the triton seemed to be slightly blinded by pain and rage to land a good hit on her after she punched him across the face. On a moment when her body was shoved against the ship’s keel by a strong slap from the triton’s tail, the pistol gifted by Cornbread came into view.

It was shining, like a fuse ready to blow. Beckoning to be used.

Cornbread...What have you...

Miklan made the mistake of taking some time to laugh, all color leaving his face when Byleth held the pistol and pointed at him with an expression lacking any emotion.

She suddenly smirks as her eyes grew calculating, and mouths ‘Advent’.

On deck, the crew screamed as they were blinded by a bright blue light and a rush of water pushed out of the waves that left sea mist behind. The horizon went quiet once more. Dorothea ran to the edge of the deck, scanning frantically between the diverse patches of broken ice now. “There she is, there she is! Bring in the harpoon gun!”

Byleth was coughing against a slate of ice, floating a little far from the ship since the pistol’s power had pushed her away. Her eyes were wide due to coldness and surprise, a burning sensation sitting on her throat.

_Cornbread’s pistol is powerful. Sweet._

_Hmm, maybe my thoughts could be phrased better―_

_“Ahh!”_ She shrieks when the end of a harpoon got stuck on her slate of ice. She held onto the metal arrow now. “Be careful where you’re aiming that!”

“Sorry!” Dorothea apologized with a smile, pulling on the rope with the help of the crew. “Thought you needed a bit of excitement with how pale your skin is!”

“My tits are freezing! I had enough excitement for a lifetime, now…”Byleth mutters as her body was pulled out of the sea, shivering and mumbling words that would make a priest blush and beg for a cleansing. 

“Why―Why didn’t you use the harpoon gun for me?” Ferdinand protests, sitting on a stool as his feet now rest inside a bucket with hot water. His nude body protected by a large dark blanket. 

“I couldn’t see you under the sea!” Dorothea defends herself, rallying the crew to bring in a bucket for Byleth too soon after. “What happened down there?” She asks out of breath, trying not to lose her mind. “That...triton, it was a triton, right? Did it escape?”

“Yes,” Byleth says with gritted teeth, staring at her pistol that now looked dead inside―like it usually does on the surface, it seems its power only unleashes below the waves. “And I am uncertain, he won’t be coming back, that’s for sure…” A long exhale before she falls against the floor, extending like a starfish. Avoiding to answer Dorothea’s other question.

She starts to gently laugh, “Well, it seems our Minister is a liar. He doesn’t lure sea beasts away, he brings them near.” A crude jest that makes a few frightened crew members chortle softly, Ferdinand joining her soon after.

“It was...they are real. I can’t believe Linhardt wasn’t lying.” Ferdinand mouths softly. “I can’t believe they are real.” After a moment he looks at Byleth, “You...saved my life, most certainly everyone’s. He was...ferocious and so fast, I didn’t know if my blood was pounding due to coldness or uncertainty.”

“As long as you’re in my _―my_ ship, it’s my job to keep the crew sa _―sa_ fe.” Byleth says as she sits up, the bucket with hot water finally bringing relief to her frozen feet. She received some help to remove her boots. “The captain’s job is to command and protect this ship, that includes the crew members.”

“Three cheers for Captain Eisner! Tamer of sea beasts!” A man says.

“No, don’t shout that _―”_ Byleth begins but a warm potato is shoved into her mouth.

“Yip yip! Hurray!” The crew began to cheer. Ferdinand was already eating a warm potato too with a smile, raising his hand zealously though he soon stops when his privates are almost visible.

“Fucking hell, it’s so cold.” Byleth groans. She wonders why would a triton try to eat Ferdinand when the merfolk haven’t consumed human flesh for almost a century now. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck―”_ She bites harder on the potato.

Dorothea hugs and kisses Ferdinand’s head gently. 

They all pray that the rest of the trip doesn’t end with a sunken ship.

Thank you, my pretty triton...

* * *

  
  


In front of a jailcell under the sea, a king stands proudly as he waits for an answer. Torches lit by powerful crystals make the room be caught in jade hues.

“I won’t ask again, Miklan. Where is the rest of your group?” Lambert speaks softly at the man who had healing seaweed around his face. He wouldn’t deny that he felt pity for the triton that could barely breathe now, yet the countless misdeeds he occasioned could not be forgiven or ignored. 

Dimitri stood behind his father, his two friends also present. All men ready to withdraw Miklan from his strong coral cell if needed. Areadbhar glows soothingly, the red core pulsing in slow tempos _―_ matching the wielder’s heartbeat _._

 _“_ I don’t follow your rules or orders, weak king.” Miklan almost spats and then chuckles. He grimaces when the pain on half his face diminishes the twisted humor. “You’re nothing more than a pathetic old man _―_ it’s disgusting that my family follows your rule instead of the sea witch’s.”

Areadbhar’s core pulses faster. Dimitri frowns and snarls lowly, though his father raises a hand.

Miklan spoke of a sea witch. 

“That is true, you’re no longer my citizen. I appreciate you accepting our medics to treat your wounds.” Lambert calmly adds, power reflecting in his posture despite that he was unarmed. From under his arm, he pulls out a scroll that had a portrait outlined with golden ink. “There is no law that allows me to keep you captive for more than three hundred years _―_ your judgment must fall by goddess Petra’s hands _.”_

Miklan snickers.

“Of course, seeing you have deflected from her ways. Perhaps it would be best for Lady Byleth to unleash judgment and punishment to you instead.” Lambert adds. 

“Lady Byleth?” Everyone mouths, Miklan being less surprised than the rest. He was skeptical. “Who is Lady Byleth? She sounds like a dirty _bitch_ who sucks up all the scad in the sea.”

“You dastard!” Dimitri hollers and attempts to hurl Areadbhar into the cell, barely being stopped by Sylvain and Felix. “I will tear you in a thousand pieces with my bare hands! I shall steal that tongue and feed it to the sharks!”

“Dimitri, calm down! I know he is a piece of garbage but we need him!” Sylvain argues and soon sighs, “and _he_ knows that.” His words seem to calm down the prince, though Felix doesn’t let go of him. 

Dimitri stares at his friend, taking a soft inhale. Lambert’s silence is what finally makes his anger pass by, though Miklan’s snorts were quickly making his fins tense up. “I...apologize.” How childish, he can only imagine what Sylvain is feeling at this moment yet it is him who acts like a fool. Felix lets go of him after punching him on the arm, not flinching in the slightest while the younger triton holds in a hiss of pain.

“I’m surprised you do not recall Lady Byleth.” Lambert smiles. 

“Why would I recall such a pathetic name?” Miklan challenges.

Lambert extends the scroll with a drawing of Byleth’s face, Miklan’s eyes going wide. “She is the woman with teal hair who you tried to kill.”

Everyone went quiet with thin lips when Miklan began to scream, almost shriek if his vocal cords had permitted it. The king swims slightly closer to the bars, Miklan swimming further into the cell to not see the portrait with the full details. “I have the power to bring her here. Unlike us, humans don’t have many years to contemplate passing punishment or not.” He warns, “I can’t imagine how she must feel after you tried to steal one of her crew members…”

“No, please, mercy!” Miklan begs.

“That’s the reason you came here. Not only did you seek some healing, but you were also hoping to hide here until her short life comes to an end.” Lambert opens the cell, making Miklan curl into a ball. “The sea witch would have launched you into the surface just to enjoy the scene.”

“No, your Majesty! Please!” Miklan swims closer, laying on the ground and holding to the long threads of pearls that were attached to Lambert’s fin, kissing them softly. “I’ll tell you everything, just please, don’t bring her here…”

Sylvain’s mouth was wide open, while Felix’s eyes almost looked ready to pop out of his skull. Dimitri’s eye was wide too.

It was until a few hours later that Miklan explained that the sea witch, Cornelia, was plotting to overthrow the kingdom by using deserters. That small attacks towards the humans were only a ploy for those mortals to start hating merfolk and make it easier for no one to escape unto the land. 

Miklan was left alone soon enough. As the tritons were leaving the dungeon, Lambert softly snickers.

“Apologies Sylvain, I do not mean to laugh in such a sorrowful outcome.” He says.

“No need to apologize, your Majesty. I rather enjoyed seeing him squeal like that.” Sylvain nods, “He’s alive...even if he doesn’t deserve it. You have my sincere thanks.”

Lambert offers a nod. “That pistol you created is quite potent, son. It was foolish to keep its creation in secret from me. ”Lambert side-eyes Dimitri, the prince hunches his shoulders. “While it would be wise for you to retrieve it from Lady Byleth, it’s undeniable that she used it masterfully. She had the opportunity to kill him, yet decided to scar him. Smart, for his survival has permitted others to fear her might.” He hums pleased. “and that slash across his gills...cruel and to the point.”

“Nice,” Felix adds.

Dimitri knows he shouldn’t smile, yet he still does so. “I cannot judge her, father. Forgive me. Byleth lost her father and crew, it’s understandable that she wouldn’t allow anyone to harm her new family.” He sighs, “I...created the pistol so she could defend herself from anything, including us.”

“I don’t judge her either, my son. It pleases me, for that showcases that you will be safe in her hands.” He teases. “I like her guts.”

Dimitri goes bright red, Sylvain’s and Felix’s soft chuckles making him feel more embarrassed. “Father!”

“You know what’s even cuter, your highness? Miklan attacked her ship because the figurehead looks like you. _Congratulations_.” Sylvain hums.

Felix groans displeased. “Three years instead of five...pathetic.”

“The figurehead looks like me…” Dimitri tunes softly. “Why would she choose my appearance? Is it a signal to guard me away?”

Lambert holds his nose to not laugh, though Felix’s frustrated sigh almost breaks him. How can his son be so clueless in these matters? Thankfully, the hall where they could separate was finally reached. “I appreciate you boys being present with me. You’re dismissed, I shall go meet your fathers to discuss our next approach.” He says to Felix and Sylvain, turning to Dimitri soon after. “As for you, young man.” He gives the scroll to him, patting his arm soon after.

“I believe you need to work on a ring. Keep Areadbhar with you, it may be needed if you’re planning to visit the surface.” He winks and swims away, humming softly at the prospect of Lady Byleth visiting the sea once he manages to incarcerate Cornelia and her henchmen.

Dimitri’s fin sways around, his blush growing further across his body as he holds the portrait near his heart. He had forgotten how bashful it had been to disclose this item with his father and friends. “Work on a ring…” He mutters, still confused. “Craft a ring when I may be in Lady Byleth’s foul side? Is that the wisest approach?” His gaze falls on his friends.

A few coral fish pass, bringing pretty shadows over them. Felix’s eyes grow bright due to anger and exasperation. “You aren’t in her foul side, you idiot!” He screams and rubs his forehead.

“Felix!” Sylvain chides but then laughs, going to float over Dimitri and start playing with his hair. “Your highness! Do you not know? What are the things a sailor most loves in this world?”

“Freedom, family, and adventure?” Dimitri answers indifferently. 

Felix wishes to beat him up.

“Well yes, but.” Sylvain starts to braid his hair into a mid ponytail. “They also adore the sea, booze, and ships.” He hums, “If Lady Byleth loves her ship, and your face is on that ship, then…”

“Then…” Dimitri looks at the nothingness.

“It means she loves you or likes you enough at least!” Felix comes closer and starts to shake him. “You don’t need to limit your visits any longer! Now you can go to the surface whenever you want to meet her!”

Dimitri tenses up, Felix unable to shake him any further. He looks completely dumbfounded yet soon enough smiles, his canines fully on view. “S _―She likes me!”_ He giggles and then hugs Felix, making them spin around as his friend screams aggravated. Sylvain only stares at them fondly. “She likes me! Oh, she likes me! M _―_ Maybe _loves_ me.” He murmurs and finally lets go, Felix falling unto the floor while trying to recover air. “Oh, I don’t have time! I need to make a ring!”

Before swimming away, Dimitri goes to Sylvain to kiss him on the cheek before doing so to Felix as well _._ “Oh, thank you! Thank you! I couldn’t have done it without you!”

“Yeah, yeah. Now go away, you have a lot of things to do if you want to go to the surface as soon as possible.” Sylvain dismisses him with a hand as he blushes. “Shoo, your highness.”

Felix just stayed on the ground, still processing the fact that Dimitri kissed him.

“Yes, yes!” Dimitri laughs in glee, his dimples on full display. “Oh, I must make a ring! Yet I don’t know the size of her finger―ah, matters not! I can use blessed silver so it adjusts perfectly when she wears it. If she accepts, oh yes, yes!” He was ecstatic, “I must go, thank you, my friends!”

The prince swims away "♪ _Oh, just an innocent glance, a meeting without purpose! To touch you and kiss you, soon being caught within your divine pleasures. Ahh, how wonderful it’s to surrender at your feet_ ♪" The halls echoing his voice as he sang merrily away.

Sylvain floats over Felix, wiggling his eyebrows to him. “What’s wrong? Did Dimitri’s kiss make you fall off your high with Lady Annette?”

Felix furrows his eyebrows, being the signal Sylvain needed to start swimming away from his enraged friend.

* * *

  
  


Garland Moon was finally here. Between all the commotion in the kingdom due to Cornelia’s plotting and the chaos that the rainy season brings, it could only be called a miracle that Dimitri can finally visit the surface―a small satchel attached to his lance belt as Areadbhar was strapped to his back, the bone-like weapon hidden by seaweed and shells.

Well, his head and part of his shoulders were hidden by sargassum too. He planned to float near the port and the big canals the town had, hoping to find any trail of Byleth. A bright blue eye scans around as he floats between large galleons and small fishing boats, blowing bubbles whenever he felt nervous as humans participated in the daily tasks of dawn.

Felix has told him where she lives, yet his friend was as good with descriptions as he is a master of properly conveying his emotions―a complete disgrace, yet he had no right to criticize him. 

“Excuse me, Captain. Do you happen to know where Seteth’s cathedral is located?” A woman asks, Dimitri soon shifting his attention to the beautiful lady with long golden hair. He is interested in the pretty verdant dress she wore. 

“You would need to go back to main street and head south from there. It’s the only pure white building with a large golden bell on its roof. Three storey. You cannot miss it, my lady.” Dimitri smiled when he recognized Byleth’s voice, his heart wishing to escape and run into her hands. Her presence was breathtaking, as usual.

Dimitri comes dangerously closer to the edge made out of stone with a modest wooden railing to keep people from falling into the sea. His pupil grew thin at the sight of a proud black beast―a stallion, he corrects. Riding the beast, Byleth sat comfortably adorned in her naval uniform. 

He couldn’t stop staring at her leg, there was something so pleasing about those white pants and small black boots. His glee starts to fade away as he saw multiple medals pinned to her red coat.

Oh no. Did other merfolk try to lure her into marriage? Did she accept? Then why would she adorn her lovely ship with his face if she planned to meet with others?

“Oh thank you. You know, it would be highly appreciated if you could take a city gal like me to this church...it’s a lonely and cold day after all.” The lady spoke again, and he caught on to that flirtatious tone humans usually use to achieve their goals. He hissed into the water. 

“I’m afraid my family is waiting for me back home, though you honor me with such candid offer,” Byleth replies, holding the reigns on her stallion a little tighter before tipping her hat. She softly smiles, “I may escort you to the nearest guide if you so wish.”

“Oh, that won’t be needed, Captain. I know a loss when I see one...and what a loss indeed.”

Dimitri was now scowling. Thankfully, the lady left and Byleth was able to make the horse trot. All unpleasing sentiments left as he was mesmerized by how her teal ponytail bounced with each movement; her stoic features being basked with white light made a knot form in his throat.

He wished to whisper her name, for her to halt and gaze at him with those lovely eyes that made any jewel on land or sea appear dim. Dimitri stops when Byleth gets off her horse, his patience on the edge of running thin as she stands in a closer view. The bracelet with the Blaiddyd symbol flashes before him, his fin swaying a little faster―almost moving him out of place.

Time has been merciful for her. She stood stronger and prouder, and her gaze was bright with determination and hope. Those lips that were softly curved had a pleasant peach color to them. He feels hotter, and the sensation grows worse as he tries to imagine the taste of her skin.

“Byleth!” He wished to scream yet someone else did so in his stead. Oh, he would have cursed for eternity that damn human if it hadn’t been Lady Annette. 

“Hey, Annie! Did you miss me?” Byleth extends her arms and softly laughs when Annette rushes forward, crashing into her as she begins to sway the young woman around. “Look at you! You have grown...nothing, in my absence.” A numb statement.

“You’re still as mean as ever!” Annette protests yet holds Byleth closer. “Oh Byleth, it’s so good to see you...We thought the worse when you weren’t here by spring. You had me and Mercie worried sick for you!” She takes some distance and pouts. “Gosh, couldn’t you have sent a seagull of something to tell us you were safe?”Her nose scrunches, “You really stink…”

“Oh poor little me, rejected by my stinky ways.” Byleth rubs Annette’s hair, making her grumble. She missed the little orange curls, but this new hair cut fitted her nicely, she admits. “My luck is not the best with seagulls.” Her smile was fulgid and ever genuine. “The icy sea was quite complicated to traverse and I ran into some...interesting trouble.” Eyebrows wiggle as she sets her hat on Annette’s head. “Why don’t I tell you the details as we walk home. I’ll let you ride my partner here.”

“No way! Your friend is scary―and we don’t even have a shed for him. We can’t just let him rest in the greenhouse area, he will eat everything!” Annette crosses her arms, growing flustered by Byleth’s little smile as they walked. “I know you want to laugh but I am serious. You need to leave him in the public stables.”

“He will be cold and cramped,” Byleth holds to the reigns, pulling gently so her stallion would follow close.

“ _Byleth_ ,” Annette warns.

“Please? Just for one night. A friend will take him by dawn when the paperwork for his residency comes through.” Byleth knew Mercedes would say yes immediately. “I’ll clean all the mess he makes.” 

“Okay…” Annette sighs in defeat too, a mischievous smile comes next. “A friend, eh? Hmm, are you sure is just a friend?” She teases this time, grabbing Byleth’s free hand to swing their arms around. “I suspect this friend of yours is actually your fiance in disguise!”

“Is that what you believe?” Byleth hums, “I’m afraid my friend is already a married man.”

Annette gasps, “Byleth!”

Byleth mildly chuckles―ah, she can’t wait to finally be home and see Mercedes. To enjoy a warm meal and a hot bath, a long conversation soon after with them until dusk arrives. “Fiance…” She looks at her arm bracelet. “Tell me, Annette. Did you suffer from any unpleasant visits or occurrences?”

“Oh yes, a few times. Don’t worry though! Mercie and I were an unstoppable duo. I never knew how good it could feel knocking someone’s tooth out―there was this one time a jerk was trying to kick some pups into the sea, and the bridge below his feet gave in! You can bet that no one messes with our kids and pets anymore.”

Dimitri had been quietly listening, holding in a snort. Knowing well who had messed those wooden boards up. He fidgets with his claws at hearing something about a fiance. 

Annette plays with her hair, “The port has been calm. Mercie says it’s due to Dedue’s presence but also because the sea children come to bring order and make sure we are safe.” Her eyes glimmer slightly, “and...I believe her. There have been nights where I hear a soft voice singing between the sea mist.”

Byleth raises her eyebrows. 

“Someone has been helping me feed the cats near shore. No matter how early I get up, I can never catch them leaving freshly cut fish. It must be a sea child! I wonder if they are shy―am I scary?” Annette stutters and starts to ramble. “I started leaving spicy treats by the sea. I hope those mermaids and tritons enjoy them―oh no, what if they were too spicy and that’s why they don’t wish to meet me? Oh no no no!”

Byleth only listens with a smile. A friend is dating a god, and the other is being lured by a sea beast. Oh, the hilarity of it all. “Relax, Annette. I’m sure we can figure this out together...one step at a time, deal? For now, let’s go home.” She at least feels at ease that this sea beast is not aggressive.

Annette takes a deep breath, hugging Byleth’s arm instead. “Okay, deal. You better prepare yourself for a big surprise!”

“Did you finally arrange your dolls collection?”

“Oh, you’re the worst!”

Byleth holds in a snicker when she is pushed away and her body rests on the wooden fence. Her gaze lingers on a reflection, blinking a few times at seeing a small bundle of sargassum that no longer moves with the current. “Hm…” Her eyes narrow slightly when she catches a small glimpse of blue between all the mess.

A familiar blue.

“Hey, Byleth. Are you doing okay? Did I push you too hard?” Annette whispers, making her turn towards her for a moment before looking at the current again―the sargassum was floating appropriately and stretching further across. 

“No, nothing. I just thought I saw something...I need to eat.” Byleth mumbles while scratching her head. They walk again, and there is a pleasant rush of goosebumps across her skin. “Annette, I must confess that...perhaps you will meet someone that may become my fiance.” Her face starts feeling warmer, “It all depends if he shows up and speaks.”

“I knew it! It’s probably that pale guy you mentioned in your letters! The one with lemon eyes!”

Byleth makes a barfing sound.

* * *

  
  
  


Mercedes would sip on her tea quietly, enjoying the calm silence present in the table. She passes her fingertips over a sugar bowl, giggling soon after when her hand meets with a larger one. “Oh, you want your tea sweeter too, love?” She asks.

“Yes. Though, now I may be content with just being able to hold your hand.” Dedue speaks softly and brings Mercedes’s hand towards his lips, kissing it gently before a fair blush sets on his cheeks.

“Oh, Dedue.” Mercedes giggles. “I can’t imagine there was a time you refused for people to meet you.”

Annette just ate some pumpkin pie with a smile, Byleth had a mired blank stare while her lips glossed over a glass of milk.

The God of Winds was here, in the flesh. While many unanswered questions were floating on Byleth’s mind, it would be rude to shove them upfront when the tall man with silver hair and proud green eyes had kept proper company to her family. 

“Apologies, I do not mean to be improper. How many cubes should I settle in your tea?” Dedue asks quietly while letting go of her hand. “Two?”

“Yes, please.” Mercedes nods.

“More tea?” Dedue asks taciturn to the rest when he finished with that small task. He stands up slowly and retrieves the empty pot from the table.

“Yes, please! Your apple and cinnamon blend is just the best!” Annette praises, “Thank you so much, Dedue!”

“Absolutely delicious. Your pumpkin tart is my favorite pastry in the world now.” Byleth mumbles, looking absentmindedly to her empty plate.

Annette gasps, “Better than cornbread?”

“Cornbread is not a pastry,” Byleth grumbles, making Mercedes snicker and give a few pats to Dedue’s arm. “It’s complimentary bread.” Byleth adds.

“Oh look what you have done, you have brought chaos to my sister’s heart!” Mercedes teases before continuing to laugh. “Complimentary bread? That’s an odd way to call the bread you enjoy eating at any time of the day.”

Byleth goes back drinking her milk.

“It...pleases me to hear that,” Dedue interrupts with a demure smile, his eyes reflecting his true glee. He offers a short bow before going into the kitchen, a pleasant aroma of fresh flowers lingering in the room.

“Oh girls, you made him grow bashful.” Mercedes giggles while stealing a piece of pie from her friend. “Keep the praise up, and our town may be overflown with plant life.”

“Mercie, stop saying such things!” Annette chides.

Byleth finishes her glass and stands up to take the plates away, enjoying the women’s soft squeals and laughter as they teased each other back and forth―it was odd and yet refreshing to see both women speaking about gods and majestic beings.

She really had missed home, no matter how chaotic it was. The scent of apples guides her to finally go into the kitchen, smiling at the sight of the usual dry herbs hanging on the walls or meat being curated over a counter. Nothing had changed much, except for the furniture and cupboards that were freshly painted and properly kept. There were no broken knobs and certainly there were more hooks to hang bags.

Fewer things on the ground, which equals for Mercedes and Annette to trip less. Her gaze falls on a broad back, holding in a chortle when Dedue was washing a few plates while wearing a soft yellow apron Mercedes had crafted. Little blue ducklings would adorn the apron along the edges. 

“Thank you,” Byleth finally announces herself as she goes to set the plates in the sink, pumping water next so she could begin washing them. Dedue had silently motioned that he would wash them, yet it was only fair for her to do so when he has already cooked and was still planning to make them more tea. “It brings ease into my heart that my sisters were safe from harm while I was away.”

“They are kind women, and it was my duty to keep them safe. You don’t need to offer gratitude.” Dedue nods, drying his hands to go check their tea. They stood side by side. “It...pleases me that you have returned safely. I apologize if you encountered slow breezes on the south, I’m afraid my reach is a little weak in those regions.”

Byleth’s face doesn’t shift despite that Dedue was acknowledging his powers. It was odd, for a deity to ask forgiveness to a simple mortal. It was odd for a god to make meals or offer beverages. Being odd was nice. “There is only so much one living being can do. Mortal, creature, or deity.” They face each other as she scrubs on a plate. Dedue’s eyes seem to soften, and the kitchen starts to smell like gardenias. “We are all bound to duties and personal affairs with struggles that only one being could answer―and even then, I doubt Sothis can truly have a say. Time and fate seem to have a mind of their own...in a sense that makes us all the same...is strange, isn’t it?”

She shakes her head with a smile. “It should shame me to admit this, yet I wish to be honest with you. I never thought the God of Winds would be so stern and have an honest passion for cooking. You cook for the delight of others, which is quite a grounded idea.”

“Freedom can be found wherever you are,” Dedue says, opening up a small pot and taking a sample with a small wooden spoon. “While many say you can only grasp freedom if you let go of your material needs, I believe keeping your heart open for others is what makes us bloom―To hold down to your memories and traditions, accept your mortal needs.”

Byleth’s snicker sounds airy. How does godhood work, truly? Are they born having the power or do they earn it? Her father never taught her these things, only spoke of folktales due to the warnings they brought with. “I like that,” She agrees, “I...I am alive, thanks to that ideal. Mercedes and Annette opened their hearts to me,”

She begins to dry her hands, “and you...you brought me to them.” She offers a short bow, “I shall be forever grateful for not letting me freeze in that water cave.”

Dedue’s eyes don’t leave hers. He decides to come closer, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. “Spirits and deities are useless without prayers, Captain. Someone prayed for you so passionately and genuinely, that I was unable to not heed their call.” He then smiles, and Byleth believes it fits him more than the usual scowl he has. “It is thanks to that triton that I found you, and had the power to bring you into shore.”

Byleth’s eyes become distant. “A triton...passionate prayers.” She wonders, why weren’t her prayers answered when she begged for her father to be spared. There was no point in thinking about that, after all, she is now certain that if Dedue could have helped he would have done so.

“I know you have met a terrible fate quite a few times, and there is nothing I can say that would make you forgive me for the occasions that I have failed you.” Dedue takes a deep inhale, “I admire how you always stand up after you have been beaten a few times, and if you would have me...I’d be honored to help you protect this family.”

“It’s easier to stand up when you have people waiting for you to return home.” Byleth looks away, it seems that tea has way too much cinnamon in it. She clears away her eyes with a sleeve. “Hah, what exactly can you not do?” Was he able to read minds too? “Please, don’t apologize...and that choice is for Mercedes to make.” She clears her throat, making Dedue remove his hand from her. “Nothing can be fully protected, I understand that now.” She exhales, furrowing her eyebrows. “And yet, if you can...please make sure this town is always safe. These people are kind and hardworking, a few hardheads and spoiled apples, but this place is good deep down.”

“Do what you can,” She offers a hand, “and I shall do the same. Deal?”

Dedue holds her hand to share a handshake. It was an open-ended deal, realistic and kind. “Understood...Thank you.”

Byleth smiles and shakes his hand a little harder. “A’right! Well, our first cooperative mission is to take more tea and another pie.”

Dedue felt sweat start dripping over an eyebrow. “You’re still hungry?”

His awe was cute. While Dedue transferred the tea into a proper pot, Byleth carefully took out a pie from the stone oven, her tongue sticking out as she handled the large wooden paddle. “Say, Dedue...if I would want to meet a certain triton, how could I lure him to shore?”

“Is this triton a young lad with blond hair and a single blue eye?” He inquires with a smile. Ah, Saint Cethleann will be pleased with him if this couple gets together sooner than expected. 

“A tempest sea swirling in a single eye? Golden hair that looks like wheat? Yes, that’s the one.” She says flatly. “Huge arms, strong core and big―” chest “canines. Quite the looker, yes.” Being near the oven is surely making things feel quite hot.

“I’m afraid I cannot answer that.” Dedue prepares a tray now, “If it may be of use, however, you do not need to lure him. He is near, patiently waiting for your call.”

“Waiting for a call…” Byleth holds her chin. Near he says? 

Maybe it wasn’t an illusion she saw in that canal.

Dedue gave her a perplexed look when Byleth began to take out baking trays and ingredients, the large wooden table in the middle soon being covered with pots. “Is something the matter?”

“I need to make cornbread for my Cornbread.” Is all she says.

* * *

“Why are you here? Don’t tell me you failed to find her home.” Felix questions, floating over Dimitri who was resting over a slim and long rock. The prince stared at nothing as his finger made circles on the sand.

“I did. I saw her nevertheless.” Dimitri was curt, features rigid much to Felix’s surprise. “She was incredibly dainty and graceful. She looks stunning in red and gold…” He grimaces as he cups some sand, letting the grains slip through his fingers. 

Yes, she was quite a sight. Yet he knows that she would look so much better in blue and silver. Byleth had so many deep layers, he would give anything to explore them throughout and gently. 

“She’s in a compromise.” He says in defeat.

“Yeah, with you.” Felix answers matter o factly. “Why do you sound so dim about it? I thought the kingdom would be forcefully lit in golden lanterns by now.” He crosses his arms until his bottom meets the sand, meeting with his gaze. He groans, “You have that stupid look on your face. What’s wrong?”

“She’s in a compromise.” Dimitri shakes his head with thin lips, oh, even repeating the sentence felt like a dagger plunging his heart! “With a human, or another child of Petra.” His arms cross over the rock, letting his face hide there. “Her coat was full of beautiful medals! They shun so beautifully, unlike my pathetic bracelet and rapier!”

Felix’s eyes went wide. “What? What on oceans are you saying?” He groans, trying not to pull on his hair. This damn triton! “Of course she has medals on her coat! She’s a high esteemed captain of the royal navy.”

Dimitri’s face lifts a little, though he was still a little uncertain. 

“They symbolize ranks, just like our jewels symbolize power.” Felix shakes his head. “Was she wearing a ring?”

“N―No. Though, she brought with her a beautiful black stallion.”

“Hmm, maybe she accepted that as a proof of a compromise.” Felix decides to tease him. He deserved it for being a coward. When Dimitri seemed ready to hide again, he swims upper and pulls on his arm, dragging him. “You go up there and talk with her! You can’t keep hiding and assuming things! Are you an adult or a child?”

“F―Felix, I cannot keep harassing her. It’s improper.” Dimitri snakes his arm free. “It’s best I don’t take more of her time.” He gasps when Felix grabs him with force, making their gazes meet.

“Do you want her?” Felix asks.

“What are you…”

“Do you want her!”

“Y―Yes, of course, I do!”

“Do you really want her!”

“More than life itself, yes!”

“Then stop acting like a bairn and go talk to her!” Felix scoffs, “Even if she were in a compromise with another, you cannot leave her without answering a few questions! Lady Byleth almost got killed by Miklan and you don’t even have the decency explaining why?” He grits his teeth, “You have sunken ships, traversed harsh seas, and almost got us killed for that woman. Don’t you dare give up when you have not even started something!”

Dimitri stares at him in silence. 

“If she gives you a negative, you can do nothing more but to accept her choice.” Felix lets go of him, offering his back next, “Don’t you dare come back unless you have some resolution. I will tie you up to an old anchor and throw you in Mariana’s trench so you’re never found.”

The prince felt vitalized despite the cold death warning coming from his friend. He offers a short bow and swims towards the surface―not taking the risk of offering a proper thank you to Felix, or else his face could have become even more marred. Dusk was settling on the land, pretty white stars reflecting beautiful light on the ocean with the help of a crescent moon.

The tide was always higher at this hour, and the waves were more relentless. For a creature like him, it was nothing to pierce the waves and soar in the sky for a few moments. At this time, he only had to be careful with the beam coming from the nearby lighthouse.

Before he could infiltrate in town, he heard a soft voice. Familiar and alluring that made his throat feel tight. His fin felt like it moved on its own, being freed from a cage he had no idea he was trapped in. The voice became stronger and clear the closer he came into shore.

He couldn’t help but smile at recognizing her voice, and the message behind that beautiful aria almost made him be drifted away into the unknown. 

_“ ♪I’ll join your world so we become intimate together, please wait for me. I shall rise in your light, and return to life by the sound of your voice and the warmth that you give me♪” _ Byleth sang as she walked between rocks, her boots leaving tracks behind that were soon erased by the sea. _“ ♪As the moon reflects on your proud eye, you make me dream...♪” _

She holds tighter to the red capalet around her shoulders, a basket hanging on an arm. Her destination was the water cave with the pretty stalactites. “ _♪Heed my passionate call for you, my pretty triton with strawberry cheeks. My courageous healer, I am lovelorn without your presen_ ―whoa!”She managed to reach it but almost slipped from the rocks she was now using to reach the long slate of stone, where she could settle camp. Byleth clears her throat, “ _presence...♪_ "

Byleth hopes that doesn’t make Cornbread go away―if he is listening of course. An oil lantern is soon lit, orange and yellow hues reflecting all around, the natural light of the sky crept through a small gap on the ceiling. “ _♪Protect me in your arms, and I shall quench your thirst♪_ " She sets the basket on the ground, using the oil lamp to move around as she searched for the old candles that were still here. Lightning them up to bring more detail to her surroundings." _♪My sweet inamorata, don’t you desire to share body, life, and soul with me?♪_ "

Oh, he heard her song. There could be no mistake in the interpretation he had created of it. It was for him, and that made the message deliriously savory. Dimitri could never imagine wanting someone so desperately, to be devoted fully on earth and water. He felt caught crossing a field fenced by hopes and dreams.

In the water cave, there was finally silence and Dimitri was not wary of it. He was quite excited and almost made the mistake of jumping out of the water fully careless; instead, he simply kept his gaze out of the water, like usual. Staring ahead he met with her presence, feeling all sensations blurring with each other when her eyes met his. 

Byleth stood there, holding an oil lamp that illuminated both of them well. She took a few steps forward and his skin soon crawls, tongue twisting in nervousness.

“My father used to lull me into sleep with stories of your kind, proud warriors of the sea that commanded the waves with no fear while you kept galleons safe from cruel currents,” She discourses softly and at ease, smiling without baring her teeth. “Passionate and moronic people searching for love within a stranger’s hand.”

Dimitri just stared at her, acutely and silently.

“Is that what you are, my friend? A moronic triton trying to lure me into marriage without knowing the blood that slanders my hands and the duty that chains me to the land?” Her voice grows cold, and soon softly glares. Dimitri’s face peeks further up as his expression becomes morose. “Threw me a dagger without confessing his name, saving my life without offering a proper farewell―for hell’s sake, retrieving my father’s sword while never exchanging a proper greeting.”

She sighs and looks away, “and yet, in your silence and stares I have found something that no handy poet or lucrative aristocrat could offer me.” The oil lamp is set on the floor. “Compassion,” She walks closer to him and kneels to have minimal distance between them. “Kindness and so much empathy…” Her hands reach to hold his face, he moves forward to be held. “and this…beautiful warmth.”

She speaks of warmth when her hands felt so hot and soft on the back of his neck now. He shivers and closes his eye, it felt overwhelming. Her words were gruesome, and still, his mind refused to stop spinning―he felt caught, just like all those years ago in her fishing net. 

“Tell me…” She mutters as her eyes follow the lines on his face, marveled at his pointy ears and the small set of gills resting on his neck. His skin was incredibly smooth and cold. “are you planning to eat me if I accept your proposal? Is simply stealing me away too barbaric for you? Do humans lose their taste if you don’t play by the rules?”

His mouth opens slightly but soon closes. He fears his large canines would send the wrong message―just like the rest of his lower torso. Humans speak of beautiful mermaids, fearing tritons like him.

Their tails are considered disgusting while their canines are seen as tools of death. There is no distinctive difference besides the size of their fins; and yet, what if Byleth finds him repulsive?

Would she prefer a mermaid with pure white canines and shorter tail? How about a triton with no scars? By the seas, she could simply want anyone else but him.

“Why won’t you talk to me? Why is it that you can invade my mind with your beautiful singing yet you refuse to do the same just with your words?” Her tone was frigid, eyes calculating when the triton finally stares at her. Her throat feels hot when his cheeks were soon flustered. 

Byleth felt light when the triton pushed himself from the water, his weight falling on hers as she was now trapped by him. The water dripping from him was cold, and his stare was intense against hers. His hands with large claws rested over her head, making her lips go thin while blood pounded faster across her body. “This is not a good answer, Cornbread…but please continue.”

She smiles when his large fin slaps the stone. His scales still had a beautiful azure color yet a few were black and gray now."Cornbread," She repeats and his tail sways. Oh, he still enjoyed that name very much. “How can your heart be on a hand and also appear to be guarded? You’re curious Cornbread…” Her smile turns into a mischievous smirk. “Perhaps it should be I who drags you into the water, and shoot you right...” A finger follows his collarbone, entranced on how his muscles twitched by her attention. His jewelry only enhanced his form further. “Here.” Her finger passed on his right pectoral, stopping on a gruesome scar that could be described as ‘x marks the spot!’. 

“Yes, here. With the pistol you gifted me. Wouldn’t that be grand?” She adds.

“I’m certain that’s not what your heart demands.” He speaks, his voice was surprisingly baritone and concise. His words certainly made the angles of his beautiful face soften. “You already possess my heart and soul, Lady Byleth. Would the sacrifice of my life finally grant me your approval to be your dearly beloved?”

Byleth enjoyed this determination and confidence, that hint of crude jesting was hard to ignore and not be charmed by it. “Let’s drop the titles, _your highness_ …” He tenses at that so she pulls on his necklace to drag his face closer to hers. This triton was large and had a distinctive beauty. If she wasn’t careful, this game could be disfavorable for her―ah, that thought is so delicious. “I dislike how much you know about me...it’s bothersome.”

Her scent was enticing, intoxicating even. Dimitri sinks his claws unto the stone. He finally snarls and Byleth enjoys seeing her reflection on those large canines. “What do you ask of me?” He says.

“I would settle for your name…” A whisper as she breaks a trail of saliva connecting his canines with his bottom lip. “Or should I forever call you Cornbread? Hmm...Slick boy would be an appropriate name too.” Her mocking smile meets the end of his mouth as he sighs shakily. The request seemed to simultaneously puzzle him, making him an eager mess next. 

“Would you deny your dearly beloved from knowing the name she shall be beckoning for the rest of her days?” She adds. 

“Di…” He hesitates and exhales when her lips softly crash against his. His gasp was timid, yet the growl that emerged next from his throat was loud and guttural. Her lips were incredibly soft and plump, and her expression was soft and so very sensual. One kiss and he already felt on the edge of madness. He reciprocates with no grace, despite that his arm curves under her back with gentleness, pulling her against him. 

“Byleth,” He moans with no decorum when her tongue touches his, feeling shy yet ready for the contact. The texture was different and he wished to know every detail. Her nails digging on the back of his head and a side of his waist made him shiver, “Byleth,”

“That’s my name, I _want_ yours.” She chides with a smile, “Give me _your_ name.”

The triton tried to give his name. On every attempt, he would be interrupted by her taste and little sounds of pleasure. He so darn desired for her to voice his name, yet felt too powerless to part from her touches. There were so many unknown flavors swirling in his mouth, his mind completely clouded with need and extreme glee. Her teeth felt sharp against his bottom lip, never noticing she had small yet sharp canines. They were lovely, and they made a perfect clank against his.

Byleth sucks on his lip gently when she finally decided it was enough. That flustered expression suits him well, even if it was a one-way road to sudden death by how handsome he is. “Di…?"His face fell into the crook of her neck, now it was her turn to be flustered.

“mitri…” He voices gruff and with a smile. “Dimitri.”

“Dimitri,” She repeats as her smile becomes bright. “ _Dimitri_.”

His tail slapped the stone. She starts to gently laugh, “ _Dimitri…_ ” Her hands cradle his head, inviting him to stay there. “Beloved Dimitri…I accept you.”

All air that was left in her lungs was soon squeezed out by his arms. 

Yes, he was certainly a big and heavy triton.

  
  


* * *

A/Notes

Thank you so much to @Chinaraii for drawing Tritonmitri!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Our lovers are finally together. ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴
> 
> [Thank you to @chinaraii for drawing tritonmitri! He looks absolutely stunning](https://twitter.com/chinaraii/status/1259275438985285633?s=19)  
>    
> \---  
> [My cardd](https://tacticiangirl.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	4. Fhirdian Lovesong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have exchanged their songs, now, they must try to survive a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support and kudos! It means a lot! Happy mermay everyone!
> 
> [Thank you to @chinaraii for drawing tritonmitri! He looks absolutely stunning](https://twitter.com/chinaraii/status/1259275438985285633?s=19)  
> [Much thanks to miss @chininiris for drawing Miss Byleth! ](https://twitter.com/chininiris/status/1281806058554642433?s=19)  
>    
> Warnings for this chapter: Misogyny, sexual tones,violence,period typical bigotry.
> 
> \---

* * *

**1773:**

It’s rare when you get to enjoy a pleasant rest in a water cave by midnight. The ebbing of the icy waves is usually rough and unwelcoming, forcing you to hide away from shore if you wish to meet another dawn without receiving a few gnaws from the impertinent sea. 

The sea was far from impertinent at the moment, though. With a dreamy splendor and soft waves that could palpitate as her excited heart, Byleth could focus on the speckles caught in azure scales and muggy blond hair. Majestic waves full of salt seemed to appear dull against an icy blue filled with curiosity and bashfulness. 

Resting over a linen blanket woven into a blue-white check pattern, triton and human wait for a kettle to whistle. The basket that Byleth brought had kept safe a few slices of cornbread, egg sandwiches, and other small snacks she had deemed appropriate for a date.

 _A date, yes_. Byleth nods to her thoughts as her gaze stays on the small fire beside them. 

Linhardt’s scrolls and minor notes spoke of merfolk being omnivorous just like humans, yet their nutritional needs would differ for differences in their physiology. 

This knowledge could be considered pointless, considering how humans throw delightful meals into the sea to honor Goddess Petra and her children; alas, no one expected that _someone_ was eating the food. Here and now, Byleth is witness how a triton holds a coconut flavored cookie with claws dark as coal, large pearly canines nibbling on it with a pleasant crunch that makes pointy ears flick before his pupil goes thin.

Byleth lets her knuckles rest on her lips, hiding away her smile. They haven’t sparked a meaningful conversation since they stopped kissing and finally settled here. Whenever their gazes met for more than a few seconds, his eye falters and a charming flush would settle on his cheeks and part of his chest. 

It’s not like she tried her best to talk—this silence was soothing, and his reactions were hauntingly charming. It felt nice to feel lost with someone who seems just as clueless as you. Despite that, a few moments ago they shared quite a heated interaction and the sweetest kiss in their life so far. 

Honestly, Byleth has always found it easier to fall into a lewd tryst than a meaningful relationship. Sex can be a pathway for an intimate connection or a delicious pass time, depending on what the parties are searching for. In her case, she has pursued to satiate a need, and sometimes, rediscover herself in a stranger’s arms. 

Howbeit, this triton, _Dimitri._ Sweet and handsome Dimitri, she feels something entirely new upon his presence; an extreme need to pass her hands upon his body and for him to do the same. His taste is divine, silk falls frail against the smooth texture of his skin. Precious and curious Dimitri accomplishes the simple task of readying her like a kettle ready to burst; clouding her mind with different fantasies and queries.

How does gentle and kind Dimitri look like as he sleeps? Is he an angry sleeper or a deep slumber one? Are his dreams pleasant or he rests with a quiet mind? An energetic duelist or a bloodcurdling warrior? Perhaps one, none or all.

A distant lover or an intimate one? Oh, how arrogant of her to disclose him like a book. Her nose normally rests close to the pages when the plot is engaging and the facts are fascinating. She wouldn’t mind to smell and experience wonderful and mysterious Dimitri with such fervor too.

He traps her heart in a soft clutch.

The kettle finally whistles. His head tilts at the noise as he continues to stare. Byleth lowly chuckles while grabbing a cloth to remove it from the fire, pouring the pre-made tea into a porcelain teapot. Byleth ponders for a moment longer as she extends a cup to him, feeling her chest flutter at how ridiculously small it seemed compared to his extended palm. “This is chamomile tea, it’s a soft herb-based drink with calming effects for the mind and stomach.” She whispers, smiling slightly at how he seemed to enjoy his reflection upon the golden beverage. “It’s my favorite tea.”

Dimitri touched the cup with a large claw, hesitant and curious. “Chamomile…” He repeats and looks at her when she retrieves the cup. His eyebrows furrow.

“Sorry, it’s still quite hot.” She murmurs, dragging her knees until there is a minimal space between them—Dimitri’s tail flicks slightly. “Here, give me your hand.” Byleth grabs a napkin and sets it on his palm before letting him hold the cup, a hand stays with his while the other doesn’t let go of the small blue ear. 

Fulfillment gnaws him. He stares at her curiously as she blows softly on the tea, enjoying how her lips pucker while her eyelids lowered slightly by the steam. Byleth’s hands were soft, greedily he almost wished to set the tea aside to hold her close instead.

“Apologies. Is it custom for one to blow on their company’s tea?” He asks quietly, slightly bashful as his cheeks are betraying him again when she lifts her face to meet him. “I did not blow you. Please allow me to remedy that failure now.”

Byleth almost snorts. It would be rude to attack him with innuendos when his statement was honest. “No, it’s not a custom... and I haven’t served myself some tea.” She just smiles. Her other hand moves to his too, securely keeping the cup in his hold as they stare at each other. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Oh…” He sounds breathless, innocence crawls all over his features when he can’t hold in a smile. Canines at full display. “ _Oh._ ” Dimitri cannot stop staring at her face, the silent and open invitation lingering in her eyes. 

“Oh.” Byleth mocks, letting her eyelids stay heavy to lure him in. His face is slowly coming closer to hers, his breath tickles her marvellously. “ _Oh_ indeed, Dimitri…” She gives in when their lips meet, brief and soft. The steam coming from the tea felt nice under them. The taste of his tongue made her sigh against him slowly. 

This triton, he is so earnest and soft. She’s falling, yet his hand resting on the crook of her neck soon enough seems to reassure that a large pillow was waiting for her at the end of it all. They softly part, and he stares shyly while his chest rises a little faster than before.

Byleth laughs.

Dimitri now stares at her, embarrassed. Both hands go to hold his cup while trapping her hands, not wishing for them to part even if she seems to ridicule him. “Lady Byleth, have I done something wrong?” His voice was unsure, but he quickly clears his throat. “Please, correct me if I’m wasting your time. I wish nothing more than to do right by you.”

“Dimitri…” Byleth calls at him airily, still elated and quite amused. She shakes her head. “I’m sorry, I do not mean to laugh... I assure you, you are no joking matter. It’s just…” Her eyes avert all-around before settling on his face again. “It seems we are caught in a stalemate, just like all those years ago… we are lacking a fishing net, of course.”

The words take some time to process. His blush now crawls to his neck and chest. “I—I see.” Indeed, this moment feels reminiscent. His eye flicks between the tea and her a few times, “If I may be honest, I do not believe we are missing the net. You’re still as graceful and beautiful…”

“Graceful and beautiful?” A chuckle bubbles in her throat, she looks away to not fall completely into his charms. “You’re quite the smooth talker.”

“I would not lie to the woman that I shall marry.” He states assertive and proud, “I would tear my tongue out before disgracing your presence.”

Byleth presses her lips into a thin line, moving away from him so he can finally breathe at peace. She grabs another cup and serves some tea in it, finally having a drink. What good would an engagement be if the goal isn’t to get married? Yes, of course. “I have accepted your proposal, yet that doesn’t mean I will marry you.”

Dimitri’s face loses color. His smile now appears to be a hollow mask.

“A marriage is a lifetime deal. A compromise of blood. A bonding of souls to rest together in the afterlife.” She says cold and concise, “One mistake could unleash misfortune for the rest of our lives.” She takes another sip, not missing how his muscles tense. “It’s naïve to seek marriage with someone you have met just a couple of times.”

Byleth finishes her tea and sets the cup aside, grabbing the basket to settle it between them. Oh, the sheer disappointment in his features makes her stomach churn. This conversation was necessary, and she would have to endure that lack of shine in his gaze for a moment longer. “I will be honest with you, Dimitri. The day I threw that dagger to you, I had no clue I was offering my hand in marriage.”

He holds the cup a little tighter, finding comfort in this warmth. “I...understand.” He says while his gaze becomes confused. Dimitri’s heart pounds harder in his chest, sweat forming on the palm of his hands and forehead. “I cannot even fathom the correct words to offer you, my actions on that day... were abhorrent.” He sighs, “Lady Byleth, please consider giving me the chance to—”

“Byleth,” She interrupts and corrects. “Just Byleth, please.” Her smile is still soft. Dimitri stops talking altogether. “You’re too quick to apologize and eager to interrupt someone…”

“My apologies.” He admits defeat, feeling a little less anxious when she giggles. 

“Do not misinterpret my words, marrying you would be nice...but I don’t wish to do it out of gratitude, greed or curiosity — in duty, for they raised me to always stand by my word and promises.” She nods, “You have saved my life, honored my father’s grave, and kept my family safe. Those facts alone should be enough to marry you, yes….”

“Yes…?” He voices hopefully. 

“I don’t wish to marry someone without loving them, nor know the full extent of their goals and dreams—their fears and little quirks. I wish for my partner and I to be aligned, yes?” A slight pause, “I am...comfortable with you. I like you, Dimitri...a lot. I only wish for you to feel the same way.”

“I want to love you and be loved by you in return.” She adds. “I am… devoted to this compromise. If it’s all right with you, I want us to meet as much as possible until the next summer.”

Dimitri just stares at her in awe.

“...” Byleth scratches her cheek with a finger. “Dimitri?”

“I—Pardon me,” He clears his throat, letting the teacup rest on the blanket or else he would shatter it. His face feels warm again, nothing but glee and excitement sizzling in his fins. “Please forgive me— I just,” He softly laughs. “You have caught me off guard. Yes, Byleth.” He nods, unable to hide a bright smile. “Yes, indeed. I would love nothing more than for us to share as much time as possible. I—I’m just, well, uh… You’re simply captivating.”

Byleth’s cheeks heat too. It seems his praise is earnest. “Likewise, Dimitri.” A mumble as her mind doesn’t completely go off.

If heaven had a sound, it would surely be his laugh — so soft and precious. Innocent...

Nevermind, she might want to marry Dimitri right now. Fuck being smart.

 _Byleth! By Sothis’s thumbs, do not give in so easily to this sea beast!_ She could hear her father’s berate in the back of her mind. 

“Love requires trust and honesty, and for so… I must declare that I love you, most ardently. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to prove my affection and devotion to you.” He states, offering a brief bow. “I beg you to be patient, for I shall be relentless to prove my words.”

She always had a special weakness for blondes.

“Stubborn, aren’t you?” Byleth looks away. Well, what do you know? Her face feels like it will burst. “Hm,” A gentle scoff as she extends a hand, “Then please, try the tea. It’s rude to let it go cold... They say you can truly know someone by the things they eat and how they consume them.” Her shoulders relax, “Besides, I would prefer for us to share meals that we both find delicious...yes?”

Byleth knows she must be wary, but Dimitri just made it so hard not to feel at peace. The way he hummed pleased at the tea sent a shiver down her spine, and how he moved closer to her so they would enjoy the food surely made all nerves spark around. He was charming and handsome, yet so very humble and earnest. Smart, sweet—

By the Saints, maybe she’s already in love. Her mind is constantly praising him and sending nothing but positive reactions to her body. Her survival instinct just doesn’t allow her to accept it. 

Dimitri had found the berries and sandwiches delicious, he drank almost all the tea. Finally, they have reached dessert. “Here, this is my favorite food...no matter the occasion and hour, I’m always looking forward to eating this.” Byleth unwraps the cut slices of cornbread, offering one to Dimitri. He stares at it curiously with a smile.

“This smells delightful...and the color is quite rich. Please, tell me more.” He requests sweetly.

His voice rang low in her ears. She liked it. “This is…” Her lips quirk. “cornbread.”

A short silence, Dimitri lets out a disapproved grumble. “No, I am Cornbread.”

Her eyes crinkled. She couldn’t hold in another giggle. Oh, it had been so long since she has laughed this way. “No, you’re Dimitri.” Byleth turns slightly to poke his chest, “This here is cornbread…” She points at the bread. “It’s a little sweet since I added honey—honey is made by bees, bees are insects that...” Byleth stops, “Just please, try it. I’m sure you will love it.”

Dimitri stares at the bread, twirling it around in his hand. He had a smile all the time, mostly enjoying how his hair almost matched with the pastry. It felt soft, and her excitement and praise for the bread made him jealous.

“Hm, perhaps I should have never disclosed my name…” He says, letting the bread rest in its cloth again. He gently takes her hands, lifting them to be able to plant soft kisses upon her soft skin.

Byleth doesn’t mind the contact, his lips are smooth yet they felt like fire. “Why do you say that?” She breathes a little slower when their gazes meet. 

“You...love cornbread, do you not?” He asks.

“Why yes, I love it. It’s my favorite thing in the world.”

“I see.” His features soften, “I wish to stay as Cornbread until you come to love Dimitri, then.” His tail moves slightly, nervous and happy. 

Byleth’s eyes widen slightly, her throat feels hot and parched. She doesn’t know how many seconds passed, and Dimitri didn’t seem to mind this quietude since his gaze was ever soft. His canines would sometimes press against her skin as he continued to kiss her hands—she cared not. At the moment, her entire body felt warm and this dark cave seemed to only host his light.

Oh, heavens and saints, what is this pressure in her chest? Does she want to scream? Aggravated or gleeful? 

Dimitri pulled away and made her hands rest on his chest, where his heart palpitated strongly. Between a brief gasp and a groan, the triton fell against the blanket when he was tackled by the woman of his dreams. His tail knocks everything down, from the empty cups to the oil lamp, yet he has no chance to apologize for the mess since her lips are pressing roughly against his—ferocious and hungry, passionate and so very delicious.

He let out a boyish giggle before he reciprocated, letting everything feel mellow and right. He had many questions, but her tongue gave all the answers he could ever need. “ _Byleth_ …” He murmurs against her mouth, holding her close as his fin still swayed. He shivers when her tongue passed on his canines, “ _My beloved_ …” Breathless and captured, his claws pass through her hair. 

“I…” She kisses, “like…” Another, her fingers pass on his gills. “Dimitri… a lot.” He let out a brief whine. His hair was almost dry, she really liked the shade it had. It felt so soft as some threads fell on her hand. “I like your taste, Dimitri…” Her teeth sink on his bottom lip before his tongue poked out to trace it against her own, “Chamomile fits you so well…”

“I want to love Dimitri…not Cornbread.” They part, staring at each other with a smile. His face is lovely under the moonlight, that she believes. “Is my answer satisfactory for you?”

He nods rapidly. 

“Good, good…” A finger passes on his collarbone. “Now, do not thrash my belongings any further. We need them if we plan to spend the entire night here.”

“T—The entire night?” His eye finally focuses on reality. “You...wish for me to stay here all night with you?”

“We have many things to talk about, do we not? A year goes by ever so quickly after all…” Byleth replies, monotone and cool “and...I like your company. I often thought about you as I stayed in the warm coasts of Enbarr.” She admits with a fair blush. “I wish for us to greet the dawn, together.”

Dimitri’s tail slaps the ground, soon turning around to press against Byleth instead and to offer more kisses upon her lips and face. 

“Please, can I bite you?” He begs, his words slurring in need. To bite someone was an irrefutable proof of love in their culture, “I promise to not harm you, I just...really need to _sink_ my canines into you.”

They stare at each other briefly,he speaks again, in a low growl, “Please, pierce my lip with your fangs…that’s all I have longed for these past three years.”

Byleth hears wedding bells in her mind when his canines nudge her shoulder. 

  
  
  


* * *

Felix was at his wit’s end. The sun was peeking out, bathing the sea with a soft glow that would awaken almost everyone in the port town where his muse lives in. If he didn’t hurry up, soon Lady Annette would go feed the cats—surely, she will be disappointed that nobody has left freshly cut tuna for them already.

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” Felix sneers as he traversed through waves, forced to avoid fisher boats, and scouting ships. “ _You should be able to find him_ — _I bonded you two since children. Your synergy can never be outmatched.”_ He mocked his father’s words, grumbling, and blowing bubbles as his head peaked out of the water. “and yet I’m not his fucking knight, Glenn is. Why must I always be doing his job?”

Felix sighed exasperatedly, detecting Dimitri’s presence to a far off cave. Finally. “ _Please, help your big brother out. If we don’t find him by noon, King Lambert will have my head! Do this, and I shall give you the exact location of sorcerer Lysithea and her fairy retainers, Hilda and Marianne. Yes?”_ He mocks Glenn, swimming slowly into the cave. “He better have her location by the time I return, or I will behead him with my bare hands.”

His hair pressed fully on the sides of his face. Have lost his hair tie long ago—another bother, he would add. His eyebrows furrow and openly stares at Dimitri’s back. The young triton prince was sleeping, most of his tail being covered by a blanket woven by an amateur human. “Hey, sea beast.” He calls, frustrated and bothered. His eyes soon reflect the sentiments too. “Hey, come on. Wake up.”

No answer. He feels a little unsteady, more so when he follows thin red lines on Dimitri’s back and the lack of jewelry on him. 

Dimitri is naked. Felix’s heart beats a little faster, anxious.

“Hey,” His voice softens a little, genuinely worried “because of you, I won’t get any spicy treats today. Bastard.” He pokes an arm out, reaching towards him with sharp claws. “You better craft me a magnificent sword. I will make sure you never forget to leave a message behind for your annoying father—” His throat closes for a moment before letting out a shrill scream, moving back as Byleth had poked her head out of the blanket and over Dimitri’s frame, pointing a loaded pistol at him.

Dimitri screams too, roughly waking up as the weariness of his gaze takes a few seconds to go away. Doing his best to focus. He would have laughed at the oddity of Felix being here if he didn’t know that Byleth wouldn’t hesitate to shoot. 

“Who are you!” She questions, slightly groggy but bothered, hair caught on her face. “If you’re one of Miklan’s lackeys, I promise you that my ol’ friend here will tear so far up your fin that you will finally have an asshole!”

Felix’s scream soon became a dreadful snarl, round pupils turning into thin slits. 

“Beloved!” Dimitri finally speaks and holds her close, trying for her pistol to move away from his friend. “No, stop! He’s not our enemy! That’s Felix.” Byleth offers him a glance, still sleepy and doubtful. “ _Felix_ , my childhood friend. The one who would cry whenever we couldn’t play together.”

“What!” Felix’s eyes go back to normal and his ears droop. “What did you just say?”

“Ah...I see.” Byleth murmurs calmly now, slowly standing up while locking her pistol. Lazily, she tucks her cream tinted blouse, the buttons of her cleavage undone, but she prefers it that way. “Aye. Sorry there, friend. I’m quite the light sleeper and thought the worse when you seemed to be bad-mouthing my triton. Please, don’t let this define your view of me. I’m not one to turn to violence as my first option in a meeting.” She dismisses with a hand before rubbing some tiredness from her eyes.

Dimitri finally smiles and completely sits up, trying to arrange the jewelry on his body. He could hide his nakedness, but not every set of bites across his body—the most passionate and explicit showcase of affection in their culture. “You acted upon reflex, I’m sure my friend here will understand.” There was lightness in his voice that could calm sirens.He fumbles a little with his eyepatch while adjusting it. 

“Violence is not her first choice yet points a pistol at the minimal disturbance…” Felix mumbles. He could now understand Miklan’s fear of this human. She was a powder keg ready to blow. 

Felix had barely time for this nonsense—he could interrogate Dimitri at a later time, somewhere private and dark where nobody could rescue him from the torture he will cast upon his very soul. “You damn beast, do you have any idea what has transpired in the last two hours?”

“No?” An innocent whisper, Dimitri’s voice drops. He glances at Byleth who was adjusting her boots and pants, yet the triton looks at his friend again. “Has...something happened? Is this why you’re here?”

“For what other reason would I—” Felix takes a sharp inhale, “You didn’t come home last night! and just as a heads up, I’m not your little seahorse messenger to be telling everyone about your whereabouts and plans.” Felix points at him derisively, “Your mad father is ready to surrender my brother to the sharks because his little prince has gone missing!”

Oh.

 _Oh no_. 

Dimitri’s jaw tightens. “Heavens, Felix. I did not intend to… I lost track of time, I’m sorry.” He offers a quick bow, “Please, just allow me to assist Lady Byleth with her belongings and offer a proper farewell,” He says this while looking at her yet again, failing to keep a smile hidden. Felix’s soft hiss quickly snares his attention back to the urgent matter.

“I promise you I will go home quickly after that. Please, Felix, swim ahead and inform my father of my well-being.” He adds a light plea. “I will make this up to you and Sir Glenn, I swear it.”

“No,” He refuses with a death glare, still pointing at him. “I don’t give a damn of what you have to do here—because of your nonsense, you forced lady Annette to soil her hands with fish. That’s a crime I’m not willing to forgive.”

“Lady Annette, you say.” Byleth interrupts the murmurs with a concise call, wrapping the red shoulder cape around to see the tritons. She had decided to not venture into the slight whispers they had been exchanging before, yet hearing Annie’s name was something she could not ignore. Her skin reacted with goosebumps, no longer drowsy or blinded by the sentiment of love. “Why have you mentioned her name?”

“This doesn’t concern you, human.” Felix swims a little away from Dimitri, locking eyes with Byleth. “Why don’t you go make some tea like a good woman and mind your damn business?”

“Felix! I will not tolerate such behaviour.” Dimitri warns, fangs on full display. “Apologize at once, what on Petra’s name is wrong with you?” 

_Ah, one of those types._ Byleth’s features don’t twist. “No, Dimitri. Let him. Let him...Felix, Felix...Ahh, I remember now.” She calms him, lifting a hand to dismiss them both. She flicks her fingers, “It’s you, isn’t it? The triton who has been trying to court my little sister.” She takes a few steps ahead to analyze Felix better.

“Yes, indeed.” Dimitri confirms immediately, Felix’s face goes aghast. “I assure you, he’s never this impolite and abrasive.”

Byleth ignores his last statement. “You have a lot of nerve on even setting your eyes on Annie, with that ‘ucking attitude of yours and quite fondness of declaring your hatred for women.” Her soft demeanor had faded away, her voice was calm and ever collected despite the words she had chosen. “Get your shit together and treat your insecurity issues first before even attempting to speak with anyone from this port town, or I will make sure this is the last time you come close to land. Do you understand?”

Felix scoffs with a soft smirk, “Is that a threat?”

“No, a warning.” She matches his glare. “Unlike Miklan though, you will never breathe underwater again.”

Dimitri holds his hands over his mouth, shifting his gaze between them.

“I take that as a challenge then.” Felix’s fangs poke out. “Well, I would accept it if you could confront me. The only reason you represent a threat, it’s because of this idiot’s pistol.”

Byleth quirked an eyebrow. Her blood was finally boiling. He insults her, Annette and now _Dimitri_. In the back of her mind, she could recall Jeralt’s famous words before throwing a punch. 

“Stir the pot and get upshot, _buddy._ ” She announces the words instead.

Dimitri takes the phrase in before his eye goes wide, witnessing how Byleth launches herself against Felix by stomping him on his right cheek; both of them sink into the sea. “Byleth, Felix!” He calls, not reacting immediately before jumping into the water. “No, stop this!”

Dumbfounded and with no exact knowledge on what to do, Dimitri fumbled between them until he ceased all fighting. Getting a few hits in between by accident — at least he knew the upper cut Byleth gave him on the stomach was unintentional. The back of Felix’s hand meeting his face was probably on purpose.

With soaked clothes and a few cuts on her face and arms, Byleth sat on the slate of stone in front of the tritons, staring absentmindedly as she fixed her kerchief. Dimitri had deposited some contents from his satchel between them, revealing cutesy treasures, a golden pen, a scroll with an odd scent and some seaweed.

Byleth scoffs with a smile when Dimitri applies the thin strips of seaweed over Felix’s black eye. “You’re not bad with your hands, Felix...”

“Coward, you attacked me without declaring a match. _You fiend.._.” Felix hisses softly, Dimitri’s glare as he withdraws his hand and goes towards Byleth ceases all noise. His stomach curls instead. 

After a few seconds, he speaks again. “I’m sorry… for insulting you, and Lady Annette.” He applies pressure on his eye. “You have nice footwork… Captain.” 

His apology sounds sincere enough. “Likewise.” Byleth deadpans before going quiet at feeling Dimitri’s frigid hands on her face. She stares, and he blushes immediately. Even if it was clear the immaturity of it all bothered him. Her lips curve a little and he can’t help to do the same. 

“I don’t have feet.” Felix mumbles, squeezing water out of his hair.

“Enough.” Dimitri growls, a little desperate at this point. It relieved him that no one was seriously injured, and that both parties had a mutual understanding or a non-voiced truce. In all honesty, perhaps at a later time he would find this comical and almost endearing.

Surely, his father and Sylvain will be delighted by this little showdown.

“Are you trying to petrify me, Dimitri?” Byleth taunts, and he feels so warm again. The sight of her damaged skin still wounds him. With an afflicted expression, his eye forms a bright tear that traces down.

“I apologize for failing to protect you,” He holds her face tenderly, pressing his cheek against hers until the tear met a long cut. Byleth flinches at a burning sensation but stays steady as his cool tongue slides on the wound next. The gesture was nothing but tender, and Byleth held unto his arms to feel his following kisses as the scratch faded soon enough.

“Gross,” Felix points out. Dimitri ignores it. More when her hands began playing with his hair. 

“Dimitri… I have balms for this.” Byleth demurs and then lets out a slight giggle that makes Dimitri’s tail sway. “Don’t use yourself like this… I’ll be perfectly fine.” Her lips go flat as his teeth sink into her cheek, nibbling towards the edge of her nape until her shoulders shake. He relishes at hearing her soft laughter, and how her skin prickles. 

“My entire existence belongs to you, use me as you see fit.” He whispers. “You live in my heart and soul, allow me to keep curing you, my beloved…”

“Glenn Arlan Fraldarius. Lion Guard. About to be skinned alive.” Felix reminds politely yet still impatient, sliding into the water while keeping his head out; despite he wished for Byleth to screw his other eye to not see Dimitri in this state any longer. 

“Dimitri…” Byleth presses a kiss against his lips, nuzzling their noses before moving away. “You have your duties to keep, and a family that worries for you.” She flicks his nose, enjoying how he moves back and shakes his head like a wet dog. “So, do not surrender your precious energy so pointlessly.” 

Dimitri rubs his nose, curious at the gesture. He dumbly nods before grabbing his belongings, staring at the satchel momentarily while Byleth retrieves her own things as well; the sight of the rapier hanging on her hip brightens him up. 

“Your father, when can I greet him?” Byleth said as the basket and lantern rest on an arm, “I can sympathize with your father’s anguish. I do not judge a wolf that protects his pup, but I can’t afford to fight with one of your knights at any minor inconvenience every time you come close to land.”

“I’m not his knight.” “He’s not my knight.” Both tritons mouthed. 

“Sure,” Byleth numbs her reply.

Dimitri clears his throat, feeling ashamed. “This will never happen again, I vow to it.” His voice loses tenacity, “The kingdom is turbulent at the moment, I cannot promise an exact date when it would be safe for you two to meet. ”

Byleth shakes her head in disbelief, “Ah, I don’t think I’m using the right words.” She scratches her cheek, “You’re a prince, yes? There are procedures that must follow in order for me to receive your father’s blessing.” She extends her palm, “A captain of the Emperor’s naval fleet doesn’t seem to hold up to royalty values. I’m sure marital duties and expectations have to be discussed.”

“If we may not meet in person, is there a way I can write him a message?” She adds, “I have no problem disclosing to him my valuables and intentions towards you.”

Dimitri feels light-headed while Felix raises an eyebrow. Glenn must be dead by now either way.

The prince had the words perfectly lined up in his head. There was no need for Byleth to worry for such things, for blood lines and heirs meant nothing to him. All he wished was for the opportunity to share a life with her, to cherish and protect her life until his last breath. May Sothis strike him down, for he cared not what his father could ever expect from them. 

Dimitri just wishes to hold her hands, forevermore. To lull her with his voice and keep the sea currents safe for her adventures. Hunt for her delight to see that precious smile as she eats.

“Dimitri?” Byleth calls, feeling uneasy at his silence and bewilderment. A soft snicker, “Deck to Dimitri, are you still there?”

Felix groaned and hunched his shoulders when Dimitri tackled Byleth, pressing her against the stone where he bit and kissed whatever patch of skin she had unprotected. Despite the pain, he rolls his eyes at hearing her slight squeals. “For fuck’s sake!” With a deep blush, Felix grabs Dimitri by the fin, pulling until Dimitri fell completely in the sea. “We need to go!”

Between Byleth writing a letter for the King of the North Sea and Dimitri unable to stop nibbling her legs and arms, Felix was ready to let the kingdom rot after being forced to waste almost an hour in that little water cave. 

At least, he got to try some tea for the first time while Byleth described a few things Annette was interested in besides cats and sweets. 

* * *

  
  


Lambert stares at his son intently, trying to ignore Felix who looked like a puffer fish as he stood beside Sylvain. Ingrid kept her eyes closed while holding Lúin with a proud posture, Glenn standing at her side while they both kept some distance from the prince.

A few small sharks pass above the clearing, small fish dancing with the gentle current too.

“Do you have any idea all the security measures I had to implement due to your disappearance, young man?” Lambert finally speaks, staying on the throne as his hands rest over his lap. “My heart is still young, yet that doesn’t mean I enjoy a thriller.” A soft sigh, “Oh _Mitya_ , where did I go wrong with you?” He frowns and rubs his forehead next, wrinkles staying put.

Dimitri winces at the diminutive,shoulders hunching softly. 

“I waited so long for you to go on a night chase like this, and alas, when you do... you don’t even bring a ring back.” Lambert laments.

Dimitri chokes on nothing, raises an eyebrow next. “Pardon?”

“Your Majesty!” Rodrigue looks at Lambert incredulously, forcing a laugh to stay in. The others break a little from their stoic mask, more so when Dimitri softly gasps and crosses his arms. 

“Look at you, full of bite marks!” Lambert gazes at his son, “and scratches! And yet no ring. They have taken advantage of my poor boy! To scold you would just add more pressure unto the wounds.”

Dimitri’s ears flick before turning pink, though most of his body soon warms up. “Fath— Your Majesty! Lady Byleth has done no such thing, I…” Water doesn’t seem to lift his tail soon enough, “My beloved would never do such a sleazy, horrendous thing to anyone!”

“Aha! So it’s Lady Byleth who you spent the night with!” Lambert’s eyes gleam as he stands, ignoring Rodrigue’s slight groan and the little slap that followed— Rodrigue had smacked his forehead. “Well, that clears a few misunderstandings, yet that doesn’t answer why Sir Felix came back with a puffed eye.”

“I’m not a knight.” “He’s not a knight,” Felix and Dimitri agree in unison, the prince follows “Father, with all due respect, you’re insulting my beloved’s honor! And my virtue as a triton!—and do not pretend you didn’t assault and threaten Sir Glenn to die mauled by sharks!”

“Mauled? By sharks? _Mitya, Mitya_.” Lambert laughs softly before wrapping an arm around his shoulders, bringing his son closer to ruffle his hair. Dimitri lets out a displeased grunt yet doesn’t move away. “Listen to yourself, sharks do not even attack unless provoked. Besides, why would I threaten your Lion Guard?” He glances at Glenn, and notices his little smirk while Felix was soon gaining color on his swollen face.

“Am I to be expecting a surprise in two years?” Lamberts whispers near Dimitri’s ear. “Or will it be nine months? _Dima,_ I am praying none of our citizens witnessed your presence in these conditions. ”

“ _Father_!” Dimitri blurts out, finally being able to escape his father’s clutch. “By Petra’s blessing, please, no more!” The room goes quiet for a moment, Ingrid swims closer to the royals.

Ingrid sighs, displeased. “Your Majesty, please accept our apologies.” She offers a reverence, staying low. “If given the chance, I assure you that a situation like this will never repeat itself. I won’t take my eyes off His Highness—he won’t be able to clean his gills or even scratch his nose without me knowing about it.”

Sylvain snickers.

Lambert chortles softly, “At ease, Sir Ingrid. This all has been a misunderstanding. I doubt this happens again. Am I correct?” Playtime was over. He shoots Dimitri a serious look that goes noticed by a soft nod. “The knights are still rounding Cornelia’s underlings, and we do not know if they have any other proficient mage at their disposal besides the grand witch herself. Stay on guard and do not wander far away from our perimeters without your guards.”

Dimitri nods again.

“Though if you’re with Lady Byleth, I’m sure all will be well.” Lambert can’t hold in another tease. 

“Your Majesty!” Rodrigue and Dimitri shriek. Further teasing followed, and to everyone’s relief Lambert ended up dragging his son away after dismissing themselves, traversing a hall before the king’s delightful laugh attacked again.

“She sent me a letter! Oh, your muse is so whimsical!” Lambert hums, “Quite resourceful of you to take a golden pen with you.”

“Ah, yes— yes,” Dimitri speaks with gritted teeth. “She has written on her alphabet, so you may need assistance to disclose the message.”

“Well, my boy. Unlike you, I can read quite a few human tongues. I have even met some before meeting your mother when I enrolled in the Officer’s Academy—”

“Have you forgotten to enable prudence in your system today!” Dimitri challenges, their voices finally being faint enough for those still present in the throne room to not listen; Felix was now the center of attention, and it was Rodrigue’s turn to get a little diversion.

“You didn’t answer His Majesty’s inquiry. Why is your left eye injured?” Rodrigue questions softly with a smile, adjusting his bracelets. “It’s best we visit the infirmary where I can do a round up check on it.”

“I’ll be fine, it’s just swollen.” Felix groans, “I’ll sleep on it.” Rodrigue only dismisses with his head, wishing all of them a delightful day before swimming away from the room. Felix stays neutral until he can glare at Glenn, who had lied to him. “I have wasted enough time as it is—you, you promised me something. Speak.”

“With that attitude, my lips may stay shut.” Glenn teases.

“I will sew them myself if you don’t talk.” Felix warns, Ingrid huffs softly. “I shall assist you.” She supports.

“Come on, Felix. Stop avoiding the question, who got such a clean hit on your face? A jellyfish or something?” Sylvain shifts the attention towards him.

“As if something so worthless would touch me!” Felix feels at his wit’s end, yet again. “It was that stupid human girl, the one who that beast cries and bleeds for.”

“Lady Byleth?” Ingrid brings a hand to her face, her lips going into an oval shape. “Why would she ever harm you? What on Sothis did you do?”

“Why do you immediately frame me as the aggressor!” 

“You always start fights.” Glenn intercepts.

“Hah, I speak my mind. It’s not my problem that damn woman couldn’t keep her mouth shut and just make tea while I tried to lure the sea beast back home.”

Ingrid’s eyes narrow.

Felix ended up leaving towards the infirmary with both eyes covered by seaweed, nibbling on Sylvain’s arm as the older triton guided him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> This story will have smaller chapters than usual since it's easier for me to make the story flow. I wanted to update today since I have already screwed the update dates sjksdjfk. I always try to not take more than a month **pretends to not see that two month gap**
> 
> I'm already working on the next chapter! Thank you for being so patient! Stay safe out there.
> 
> ?: WHERE IS THE DOUBLE WEENIE.  
> Me: I don't know, but we shall find it soon (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ ಠ_ಠ
> 
> \---  
> [My cardd](https://tacticiangirl.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	5. Change of currents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trades begin, trails are cleaned. Roads start to split.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update! Thank you so much for your patience and happy early halloween to everyone. Please stay safe!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Bullying, hints of military take over, disease.

* * *

**1773:**

With Byleth back into town, Annette needed a quick trip to the market district. It had been a long time since she could shop without worrying about the price of every single item. She would stare at every duck and ham curiously, before looking towards a window of a candy shop.

Today’s morning was rather difficult without her mysterious helper. She’s confident Byleth wouldn’t mind if she took a box of sugar candies back home.

... or a whole crate.

Maybe not, Dedue would not let her eat the whole crate on a whole sitting, anyway. She doesn’t believe her teeth would withstand the abuse either. A crate of sugar would be far more useful for Mercedes and the orphanage in the long run, even still. 

The bakery and their home were in the middle of this small port town in Rhodos Coast. Gifted with a beautiful lagoon view and tame sea currents compared to others, everyone’s earnings would rely on curious tourists and aristocrats wishing to stay away from the capital’s chaos. 

At least, that’s what people are forced to say and sometimes believe. Behind closed doors, the northern region of Fódlan would struggle with forced military recruitments and high taxes on fruit. Orphans were a sight of each dawn. Most of them had lost their parents in the sea or by the cruel disease that was scurvy.

Annette frowns as she stares at a box of strawberries before letting her small wooden cart rest beside her. The young merchant at front greets her and promptly loads many bags of flour—the usual purchase.

“Morgan,” Her voice chirps up, “How much is the box of these? They are absolutely bright! I can almost taste the sweetness of them.” 

Morgan’s bright face loses color as he stares at Annette’s hand, which was pointing to the strawberries. “Oh.” He scratches his neck, “The pottle is going for 1500 gol’ pieces, mam.” He sees her jolliness vanishing. “You never panhandle my ma’s prices. I could lower it to 1000 if you leave s’me flour behin’.”

Annette shakes her head, chuckling. “That would be unfair for everyone. We all need to save as much as we can before winter strikes us,” She pouts, “or those red brutes that only terrorize us—”

“Strawberries! FRESH strawberries!” Morgan announces with a yip, covering Annette’s voice as a gambit of soldiers pass them by. The busy street almost goes silent, as if a funeral march was near instead. “Get ‘em right here! Perfect for your hungry children.” His smile stays strained until they are out of sight; he looks at Annette in disbelief. “Miss Dominic. You can’t be saying that,” He warns genuinely. “I don’t know what we would do if you or miss Mercie get arrested by those…”

“I know. I’m sorry…” She said, reaching to hold his arm. “Thank you. I could have brought trouble for us both.” With a grin, she takes her hand back and claps a few times. “You know what, I will take all the flour and a pottle of strawberries, please! I won’t let this day be so gloomy any longer.”

“A pottle? We will take the whole box.”

Byleth’s monotone voice gains a shriek from both, but Annette soon laughs. “Byleth!” She greets, “How long have you been there. You can’t be so sneaky!” She slaps Byleth’s arm lightly before holding her close by it. “Oh, you creepy creeper!”

“Miss Eisner,” Morgan tips his hat, feeling content at hearing the market noisy once more. “It’s good to see you! I heard rumours of your return, yet I see they failed to comment on your radiant beauty. The south treated you well, yeah?”

“Don’t pretend you were not sugar talking with Annie, Morgan. I doubt your ma would be happy knowing you’re quite the woo chaser.” Byleth teases cool and with a small smile, letting her basket rest in Annette’s cart.

“I’m just speaking the truth, mam.” Morgan admits defeat, swaying his hands lightly. “...Are you serious about the strawberries, though?”

“Serious as a lighthouse.” Byleth nods.

“Serious as Seteth then,” Morgan laughs, “I must warn you, By. He’s very cross with you for not saying goodbye to him and Flayn.”

Byleth groans at the prospect of being chided by Father Seteth, “In that case, I think I will need _two_ boxes of strawberries.”

Byleth wasn’t sure who was more happy between Annie and Morgan. After a pleasant chat and with the cart filled with strawberries, honey, fresh flowers and flour; both ladies began their walk back home, the sea captain taking control of the cart by pulling on it; Annette stayed by her side, helping her.

“Oh, Mercie will make strawberry jam! I’m so excited, and I’m sure Dedue will be too when he comes back next month.” Annette says, before her voice tuned into suspicion. “Where were you all night? Don’t you dare tell me in a bar!” She points at Byleth’s small grin, “I know _what_ you smell like when you spend an entire night in a bar!” She smiles too.

“Woe poor little me,” Byleth pretends to sniff. “Nothing passes by you anymore, hm?” Byleth feigns innocence, “Why are you so peppy today? Did someone leave you hanging at dawn? Clearly, seeing you wore your favorite turquoise dress today.” She points at the front pink lace from Annette’s corset. “You even wore your favorite ribbon.”

“Byleth!” Annette’s cheeks were turning red.

“Aha!”

“No, Byleth!” Annette moves her hands furiously, before pointing at Byleth’s neck where a bright bite mark rested. “What is THAT?” She gasps when Byleth covers it with her coat’s collar, “Don’t tell me…” 

They stop in the middle of the street, before Byleth rushes ahead; pushing Annette with the cart and forcing her to land on it with a small yelp; everyone stares at them with a smile on their face while others find the scene obscene and improper. 

“Byleth! I almost squashed the strawberries and flashed my undergarments to the entire town!” Annette protests between laughter, holding down to her hat before holding unto the edge. A few stray flowers were lost between her hair.

Byleth Eisner was now her personal donkey. “You had a love tryst! Oh, the lack of propriety!” She teases.

“I have never cared about propriety.” Byleth said with a grin.

“Exactly, so you better tell me who this lover of yours is! Oh, is it that handsome noble that retrieved the big stallion this dawn?” Annette hums. “Ferdinand Von Aegir, yes? Oh, he was enamored with Mercie’s bakery...but maybe he had other intentions.”

“He’s just a friend, remember?” Byleth snickers, “and married!”

“Bummer.” Annette pouts. “Slow down, buster. The flour sacks will burst if you keep trotting like a wild boar!”

Byleth holds all noise. Annette’s hat soon is hers, enjoying that the sun could no longer bother her eyes. With a tug from her cape, she’s forced to talk, “I can’t tell you who he is, Annie. Mercedes would be cross with me if I were to tell you first.”

“Then give me a sneak peak,” Annette declares. “I’m certain this person has blond hair.”

“ _Oh yes,”_ Annette lets out a bored grunt, Byleth lowers her voice as she turns around another busy street; seeing their home not too far off, “and a beautiful blue eye. Hands big enough to hold the entire continent.”

“ A set of curious teeth too, “Annette snorts, “Are you still drunk in affection?” She complains.

“Just relax and enjoy being my passenger.” Byleth goes serious, looking at Annette from behind her shoulder. “From the sound of things, I have worse things to worry about around here than my private life. Is Seteth truly aggravated with me?”

“Children mention your name,” Annette starts to pluck petals from a flower, “and they swear that a dragon comes to life.” 

Byleth’s heart felt like it plunged into her stomach, “I hope a box of strawberries makes up for it.”

Annette crawled near, letting her legs hang from the cart. “You better tread carefully. Mercie, Dedue and I won’t be the only ones to mourn for you. Bitey bite bites will miss you too." She feels less anxious about winter when Byleth's snorts echo in her mind.

  
  


* * *

  
  


All that Felix desired was a necklace to be blessed. With both eyes puffed and with poor visibility, he hunched his face towards the sea water that reached half his neck. 

With scorn sizzling in his fins, he finally snarls at the three women who were laughing at him. “That’s enough! Shall you fulfill my request or not!”

Sorceress Lysithea floated effortlessly over her enormous cauldron, crossing a leg over another as her face fell on a hand. “Who do you think you are to come into _my_ domain and demand favors? I have no need for you.” They were all inside a large water cave, with beautiful purple lanterns that were lit by magical fire.

Seashells and horseshoes were hung on white walls, besides multiple shelves that had pretty bottles with colorful and suspicious substances. Lysithea adjusts her long skirt, before flicking some hair away from her chest. “Stop wasting my time, sea child.” She warns.

Felix’s ears lower, a growl bubbling in his throat. 

“Oh, come now, Lysie!” A woman with pink hair protests between her giggles, flying lazily towards the sorceress. Her shiny wings left pink sparkles to linger in the previous spot that hosted her fairy presence. With long nails that could be compared to coral, she plays with Lysithea’s chest brooch. “I think this guy has had a rough week already.”

Her rose gold skin glimmers as she laughs again, more sparkles go off her wings that undoubtedly gets a sneeze out of Lysithea and a soft ‘ _shoo_!’. Hilda pouts and forms a bubblegum cloud to lie upon, “Besides, the necklace he brought to bless is one I gifted him some time ago! He’s the boy who once woke Claude before Sothis came to check that the star constellations were put!”

“I didn’t do it for your lazy god friend,” Felix murmurs bitterly, “He was preventing a friend and I to complete a mission.”

“Do you want our help or not!” Hilda’s outburst made small rose buds bloom between cracks.

“I do not need your help!” Felix bites back, lowering his nose underwater to not be overwhelmed with that nasty rosewater scent. He only has tolerance to sour and spicy scents.

Apple with cinnamon could be an exception to this rule, yet that may be due that Annette always carries that scent. His face feels warmer as he comes closer to where the cauldron stood, hands resting over the slate of stone. “Please, I do not seek this necklace for me. There is a woman who has magic prowess dormant in her. This necklace will be useful for her.”

Lysithea raises an eyebrow, surprised at the change in his voice. He appeared humble and honest, admitting in the unfavorable position he was in. “So, a new sorceress has awakened in this region?” She ponders out loud, “Tell me, sea child. Is this magic in her...powerful?”

“Yes, I’m certain. My skin crawls whenever I am slightly near— her voice and songs host the power to captivate all that breathes and enchant all that does not. ”

Hilda hums, pulling apart her cloud to eat off it. “That sounds more like you’re captivated and enchanted by her, not that she holds any power to do that with creatures and objects.”

“Save your observations for someone who cares for them.” Felix dismissed. 

“You’re lucky this is my low time, or else I would have flung you towards the centaurs’ domain.”

“It’s always low time with you,” Lysithea snorts, though she doesn’t know if by Hilda’s grumble or Felix’s small pout. “and you could kill him yourself.”

“He doesn’t deserve my best,” Hilda swings her legs as she lies on her tummy, smiling at Lysithea and then at Marianne. “ Less ruin my beautiful nail polish for. What do you think, darling?”

The fairy with blue pale skin had been just sitting on her nest, made of beautiful flowers and stones;elegant cushions near the edges. She hugged a toy plush in the form of a horse, embedded with a bright red rose on its forehead. Her smile is kind, Felix feels weariness leaving his scales and the bruises upon his eyes less heavy, “He has been saving cats that had been thrown into the sea to die,” Marianne flies towards him, “and his request is not greedy. He only desires to help that new sorceress to awaken her power fully.”

“You also know Lorenz would harm no one if they do not officiate a duel.” Marianne adds with warm cheeks.

“Of course you would say that!” Hilda groaned, holding back an eye roll.“Marianne! He’s in love with her, he’s being awfully greedy!” Hilda snickers quietly, “He probably plans to exploit her with healing magic! Look at his scars and wounds!”

“I only want her to be safe!” Felix retorts, red invading his face once more, “Between the chaos of the human world and the unknown location of that witch Cornelia, she deserves to wield her natural attributes with pride.”

“Well,” Lysithea claps with force, forcing everyone to be quiet. “ An awakening necklace is not a minor feat to enchant, less if you seek it to offer protection from curses.” The lanterns dim slightly, giving emphasis to the red ooze that swirls in the cauldron. “Triton tears are a rarity. They have exceptional healing properties and extend longevity.”

“Don’t forget great skin care!” Hilda pats her cheeks.

“True, true…” Lysithea smirks, “However, I think life has already made you cry quite enough on our behalf.” She points at his face, gaining a small laugh from her fairies. “If not tears, triton, what are you willing to exchange?”

Felix bites back every insult he wishes to deliver. His mind is only clouded by the image of Annette’s sweet face as she feeds the cats, and her laugh while taking the orphans near the sea to grab shells. Her small snivels as she cries on a stone bridge, lamenting her loneliness because of her mother’s death and her father’s abandonment.

Her strong determination as she sells wind chimes made with shells. The special spark in her eyes when she comes out victorious in a brawl, and those little happy mumbles as she eats candy while waiting for someone to pick up spicy treats left near a dock.

Hilda and Marianne let out a gruff hiss at the sight of a sword being unsheathed, their eyes turn black and weapons made of bone appear in their hands. Lysithea gave not a single blink, though mature eyes went wide when the sword snuck behind a long ponytail.

With a careless cut, Felix drew the sword across and held the remnants of his hair before letting the sword float over the sea. With hands extended and head low, he gives his offering. “I am a Fraldarius. A noble family from my kind. This hair could offer you more than that of my tears,” He clenches his fists. “Please, Sorceress. She has already heard my voice...”

Hidden amidst the tension, Lysithea smiles. More light returns towards the area, and her fairies lie calmly over their spots in peace. “It’s settled.” A calm statement met with a flick of her wrist; blue threads start floating towards the cauldron until Felix is empty-handed. “It has been quite a long time since a human has been born with magic in them, after all. I accept your proposition, triton.”

Felix let out a sigh of relief through his gills, a quiet one. The turquoise oval in the necklace glowed, floating into Lysithea’s hand, eventually. 

“Bear in mind that I am expecting for this new sorceress to appear before me by winter’s first moon. With a cake, no— two cakes!” Lysithea wiggles his finger at him, “and you shall be present as well!”

“What—” He chokes on nothing, “Why do you need her presence? Why the hell do you want two cakes?”

“Well, you can’t expect me to let an opportunity of taking a pupil pass by! Wizard Hanneman took me under his wing, and now I shall do the same with this girl!” Lysithea hums, “Oh, I expect great things from her, and yet she had the nerve to lay her eyes on you. I don’t know what to make of that…”

“Maybe her eyes are swollen too.” Hilda snickers.

Felix grabbed his sword, holding back all need to feed on fairy meat.

* * *

A summer wind settled over the afternoon in Rhodos Coast. A seagull glided over a modest church with yellow rooftops that held two dragons breathing fire over the horizon. Inside the church’s front courtyard, the white bird rests on a statue of Goddess Sothis.

Below, a man dusted the plaque of the statue with great care before offering a bow to it. Stern greens look over the young clergy members that were muttering with each other, “I do hope you’re done cleaning the pews inside.” He says.

“Sorry, Father Seteth.” Three boys replied in unison after flinching, before walking hastily towards the inside of the building with brooms in hand. Seteth rubs his temples, holding in a groan that ends up escaping. “I have told you multiple times not to rest over Sothis’ hands, less on this one where she is giving her hands forward.”

Seteth holds his hips, dust cleaner in a hand. “Cethleann. Come down this instant!” He whispers aggravated.

The seagull lets out a weak laugh, young and sweet. They sit peacefully in Sothis’ hands. “Father. I am sure grandma would not mind me resting here for a few minutes, less when a new couple has been born by my hand! I am so close to fulfilling my quest! My excitement is out the charts!”

“Oh?” Seteth raises his eyebrows, some of his temperament going down. He continues to whisper, though his eyes soften. “Ah, I presume Marianne and Lorenz are finally together? How wonderful.” He rubs his chin. 

“Oh, them too!” Cethleann lifts her wings, “but I’m not excited for them! I’m joyous for the woman who is walking inside the courtyard right now.” With that, she goes quiet and experiences the fun event of her father turning towards the entrance before the dust cleaner falls to the floor.

“Oh no, _no_ no _no_ no!” Seteth began, chiding and pointing at Byleth who was tiptoeing forwards with a large box of strawberries in hand. She had the appearance of a dog caught misbehaving,“ No no no! Not a single step young lady, or I will make sure judgment is passed upon you!”

Byleth’s eyebrows furrow and her lips form a pout, standing still.

“No, less if you make that face!” Seteth crosses his arms, trying to fight back against her soft gaze. “We give you food and shelter, allow you to bathe away the stench of ale, come to pray every weekend after settling down with kind sister Mercedes.” He was barely hanging down to his modest mouth, though he wished to become the naughtiest of sailors at seeing the twin eagle medallion over Byleth’s shoulder, “and then you get into a bar fight and land yourself in prison! When I’m about to pay your fine, I’m told you have departed, with no farewell whatsoever!Do you have any idea how worried Flayn has been for you?”

Byleth just hunched more with every raise of his voice, “Do not even try to resist my anger and disappointment! How do you even have the audacity to come here after leaving; and all to enroll in that wicked woman’s elite army!” Seteth picked up the dust cleaner, shaking it towards her as his eyes held fire within. “Leave, now!”

The boys who were inside the cathedral stood by the door, interested in the drama happening in front of them. Seteth breaking out of his poise and calm temperament was always a sight to see.

“Seteth, give me a wide berth here—” Byleth speaks yet yelps when the dust cleaner flies over her head. “Please, just give me a chance! You know my reasons.” She pleads, leaving the box of strawberries at the entrance of the courtyard. She turns on her heel slightly when Seteth grabs a broom that was forgotten on the path. 

Byleth is ready to batten down the hatches.

“Oh, I know them, young lady. Yet I won’t offer further counsel to ears that are absolutely clogged!” The priest warns before rushing ahead, broom in hand and ready to smack dust unto Byleth’s hair. With swift swings that never landed, he forced Byleth to scram, “You shall not survive!” Caught just outside the church, he observes Byleth running away, “Come back until you’re no longer affiliated with those cretins!”

It was a foolish action to throw the broom towards her, though the satisfaction of it landing and forcing her to stumble made everything worth it in his heart. The only hindrance would be retrieving the broom since it was a few meters away. Rolling his shoulder, Seteth smiles to himself when Byleth is no longer in sight. His eyes water slightly.

The small chirrups of a seagull made him look upward, where Cethleann was resting over a stone decoration. With no one near, she spoke, “Father, why did you cast her aside if you’re so gleeful for her return?”

“This should teach her that the goddess observes everything,” He states, clearing his throat before putting his hands behind his back. He sighs at peace, “and now all my anger has vanished too.” He chuckles, “She still runs like a headless chicken.” 

Seteth turns to his daughter, “You better go to your room, young lady. We have strawberry jam to make...and much to discuss.” 

With small shiny eyes and a sharp beak, she tries to smile. “Ah, perhaps I have given the spyglass to the wrong man. I didn’t know you cared for Byleth so much, father. Here I thought Lady Manuela was the one captivating your heart.”

Seteth’s face went rigid, though the rush of blood reached his nose.

Inside the courtyard, the boys felt pity for the seagull resting in Seteth’s hands as he returned. Turning towards a set of stairs that led to the dormitories, he disappeared. 

“Oh no, that poor seagull got caught yet again.” One of them murmured.

“I hope Flayn saves her from being turned into bird stew again.”

“Seagull wings must be tasty.” Another one said as they rubbed their tummy, before getting slapped behind the head by a nun who carried a few candles.

“Enough gossipping! Go retrieve the broom that lies on the street and get back to work. We have a mass in an hour!” She said, receiving a few whines from the boys.

* * *

Of the places Dimitri found interesting on land, the courthouse in this port town was one of them. The building was large and close to one of the canals he could venture by, passing close to unsuspecting citizens. In Byleth’s absence he enjoyed drifting near, hearing different resolutions of justice, but more often, injustice. 

He was not qualified to judge or assess truly how humans manage their land and belongings, less their views on laws. Yet often he heard more anger and unfulfilment than anything else. The prince thought it would be prudent to linger here for a few minutes, wishing to have something interesting for a conversation with his beloved.

They had not truly planned a next meeting or date. However, Byleth could be found in only a few spots around this town; and more often, it was in her ship that was resting by the docks. He would take his chances on that spot later, after he was done calming his nerves and excitement by listening to the chatter of diplomats, judges and citizens.

Of course, Dimitri can barely contain his surprise at hearing _Byleth’s_ voice inside the courthouse on this early night, specifically in a small study that had a window by the canal. 

There was a vacancy in his heart at hearing Byleth’s voice so full of anger. While it was improper to stay, his teeth extended on instinct after hearing glass shatter and clutter fall over wooden boards. No longer being held back by survival prudence, he crawled over the stone edge and a small crate, the edge of his tail staying in the water while the rest of his body could be viewed if someone peeked around.

His pupils became thin lines. The different colors captivated him over wooden surfaces and furniture because of a chandelier; quickly, his attention shifted towards Byleth, who stood in front of a desk while two soldiers tried to drag her out.

“Lay your hands off her!” A man behind the desk said. His clothes were elegant and full of details, his hair a wavy burst of orange. “You’re mistreating a high officer!”

“The ones that are getting mistreated are my sailors and crew!” Byleth retorts while staying still, biting one of the soldier's hands before being let go.

"Ah! She bit me!" The man cried.

"Eisner!" Ferdinand gasps.

"Receive me or I shall bite you too!" She snarls.

Dimitri sinks more into the crate.

With a harsh swipe, Byleth fixes her cape. “It’s been more than a week since we docked, and I still order my crew to stay on deck. How come their leave hasn’t been accepted yet, Ferdinand!”

Dimitri’s breath fogs the glass. The study room soon is left empty besides Byleth and Ferdinand, though the prince felt that was a worse scenario. He was ready to break in if needed, even if all he could do was to drag himself across the floor and bite that man’s ankles.

“They sent a hawk with new orders. I’m sorry, Byleth.” Ferdinand’s voice gentles off, “Your soldiers cannot set foot on land until further notice. They represent a sanitary danger for this place.”

“That’s not what they were promised, and you know that.” Byleth walks closer to his desk, hands resting over it. “We both left the ship just _fine,_ and you obtained a nice residence in less than a day.”

“Byleth, I understand your anger, but these soldiers were impressed into service. Even if they were accepted in land, they would be taken into custody shortly and infect all prisoners.”

“None seemed to mind their background when they were scrubbing algae from keels and releasing sails amidst a storm. Edelgard didn’t care for my background, even though I was recruited inside a prison too.” Her eyes narrow, “Manuela won’t be enough to contain the cloud of disease that’s forming inside. We are talking about _Manuela Casagranda,_ Ferdinand. If this were a common cold, I wouldn’t be pressuring you into action.” There’s a pause, lips curling at Ferdinand’s empty face. “I have an ol’ cook and a few kids on board, please. They need sun.”

“You are asking me to leave them high and dry.” A precise statement, “Do we not deserve comfort when we are at our lowest?” Byleth offers a wry smile that matches her weak laugh, “Of course not. Only those Her Majesty deems worthwhile will receive the basic right to roam freely in their homeland and be provided with the help they need.” She was feeling bold.

Dimitri’s ears lowered at hearing the small defeat in her last sentence.

“Captain Byleth—” Ferdinand begins, but presses more against his chair when she points at him.

“You owe me. You owe me and those sailors. It wasn’t Edelgard or Hubert who dragged you out of the frozen water, it was _us._ ” Byleth scans his surprised features, “You speak that we would be a laughingstock telling the entire country the truth about what we suffered at sea; but honestly, you letting good people die on a ship gifted to me by Her Majesty would showcase the bunch of clowns that serve her.”

“Excuse me?” Ferdinand’s voice breaks off.

“What you heard.” She doesn’t waver, “You owe me, Ferdinand Von Aegir. If you’re a man who values the worth of their word, you shall answer for all that is due. Since when do you flank against an order where you do not agree with Edelgard?” Byleth tugs at the medal on chest, setting it at front. “If my crew are not allowed to be on land, then neither am I. Good luck tracking down The Ashen Wolves without my assistance. The sea currents here are cruel towards strangers.”

Ferdinand stands, “Please, spare me an explanation! Even if I were to send a hawk at this moment, it would take two weeks for a proper resolution. Believe me, I hate this much as you do but there are no available buildings where we can house so many ill; the only available spot is Seteth’s church but he refuses to have a conversation with any Imperial unit.”

“Perhaps if the capitol stopped taxing this town so heavily, he would be more open for discussion of his services that get accused of mere “shady antics”.”

“Those discussions require time and a calm mind. Two attributes we cannot gambit with at the moment if we wish to save those in your ship.”

“Tell that to whoever runs the treasury here. Taxes have been rising since last year, with no sign of stopping anytime soon. Believe me, Ferdinand.” She stares at him passively, “A few months ago I was passing out in these alleys with no care in the world; but now, I don’t think I would survive if I did so again. People are getting thrown into jail because of tax fraud—pretty convenient cycle you have going around here. Jail if you don’t pay, sea life if you want to get out. ”

“When I pushed mandatory three level education, I never expected for the north taking most of the expenses.” Ferdinand’s eyebrows furrow, “The moment we disobey Her Majesty’s orders, a messenger will be dispatched with notice of treason and they shall blindfold us, awaiting the ring of shots.”

“And I have to send a two-week invoice to Hubert for my abandonment of duty, but nobody cares for things like that.”

“Are you defecting?” Ferdinand rests a hand on his hip. “From the Emperor’s navy?”

“Yeah? My people will be dead otherwise.” 

Shock has never befitted a noble, yet here he was. Trying for his jaw to not fall, “Tch!” He shakes his head in disbelief and smiles, genuine and bright. “Well then. If you’re willing to defend anyone, regardless of status, perhaps I should do the same. Even if the enemy is the emperor themselves.” He nods, and offers a hand to Byleth, “Give me three days of truce.”

Byleth gives him a wary look—Ferdinand is known to have a change of heart quickly, and also a rapid step when a goal needs to be met. 

Ferdinand reaches for her badge, setting it in her hand and not moving away from the contact. “I was about to commit a mistake. I’m no one’s jester! Less Edelgard’s; it’s my duty to show her when she’s in the wrong, no matter the cost!” He lets out a nervous laugh, “and I don’t think I would ever have the courage to see my princess in the eyes, less my darling queen if I were to stand idle!”

Byleth bites her tongue. She doesn’t have the luxury to add anything that could put her crew on the line again. “So…Why three days?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Captain! If Edelgard refuses for us to take in those sailors here, then we shall dock them somewhere else. There are available islands for sale nearby, though the currents are cruel. We can lift a medical station in less than a day, and hopefully by that time Father Seteth accepts our request of aid.”

“Then you know I cannot use this any longer.” She wiggles her hand away from his and flashes the badge, “and honestly, this is useless to me now. The price it asks of me is too high.”

Ferdinand takes in a deep inhale,until he finally sighs,“Understood. The news of your defect will take time to pass, far slower than my insurgency. The moment I allow your ship into sea, my income and belongings will be frozen as soon as I give the first down payment on your name.” He frowns somewhat, “Have any savings to fill in the rest of the cost? Money, furniture, jewels?”

There were numbers spinning in Byleth’s mind. She forced them to stop with a grunt when Dimitri’s gifts flashed before her. “Not truly, but I’m not afraid of becoming the first yeowoman around here. If this keeps people alive...I’m taking it. Tobacco and wheat is always needed.” A fiery light shines in her eyes, “This is too convenient for me, what are you asking in return for this down payment?”

“Hubert will probably travel towards here as soon this reaches his cold ears. Edelgard is hoggish to those she chooses, you won’t be able to escape her grasp so easily. I just ask you to stay safe, and...that if you can, please assist me to bring Lady Bernadetta back home. I know this is canting, given the situation, but we must stop the Ashen Wolves. Be the Empire, or someone else.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Byleth rubs her temples, though now she was doubting the veracity of the danger this syndicate of pirates truly represents. They were not as clumsy or violent as Kostas once was, “What...will happen to you? Will Edelgard really order a firing squad in your name?”

“Don’t worry about me. Behind bars or under the sea, Dorothea can take the lead in my stead; more now that we have met Lady Casagranda again.” He lifts his chin and offers a handshake, Byleth’s whole arm shakes, “Not that death will knock on my doors so easily! Inform your people and be on standby. I will send the fastest messenger boy your way the moment I’m done waking up the landowners of this town.” He laughs, “Surely, one of them will be happy to sell their land not only to receive income, but also spite the Empire.”

She finally laughs too, “Let’s pull our weight then, Ferdinand!” A handshake felt insufficient, she soon holds him for a hug that takes all air out of her friend, and also a small crack from his back. “I can almost imagine Hubert’s displeased face!”

"Heavens, Captain! I believe a bite would be less painful!" He weakly chuckles, "Release me and I shall give you any sword of your choosing from these walls!"

Byleth let’s go at hearing the nearby window crack, throwing Ferdinand unto the floor before holding a steel pistol in her hands. With no other sound besides his painful grunts, Byleth gets closer to the glass that has a long slash of claws across. 

“Is there a spy amidst us?” Ferdinand stands, trying to fix his clothes. “This compromises everything.”

“No,” Byleth answers monotonically, passing her fingers on the claw marks. “Just a curious raccoon. I better take no more chances, though.”

Byleth prays that the raccoon is an excellent swimmer.

* * *

It grew late over the horizon. The sea mist was slowly crawling over town, dampening rooftops and forgotten merchandise around its streets. Byleth sat by the natural stone railing near a lagoon where her ship was ready to embark, away from the colorful port.

“Seteth is going to clobber me.” She rubs her eyes. It was a step forward into danger in a sense. Byleth had barely come back home, and once again she’ll be disappearing into the unknown, even if it’s closer. In the back of her mind, she prays Mercedes and Annette can forgive her lack of perception; and that Jeralt is not cursing her for lacking the means to take care of her crew by herself.

Jeralt always seemed to solve their problems mindlessly and with half a sober brain. If only that had rubbed on her, even if just a little. The infantile dependence is not all gone from her bones. 

“I really miss you, ol’ man…you always knew how to rock the boat.” A mutter that fades away with the slow ripples below her. She flips the Emperor’s medallion, trying to gain sun. “A pot of your clam chowder always tasted the best during this hour, with fresh slices of cornbread on the side...”

Cornbread would be nice. Warm and comforting, very delicious too.

Byleth walks away from the railing. The messenger boy wouldn’t arrive for the next hour, that’s certain. She wishes to meet with her reflection on a puddle formed in sand instead of the deep darkness that the sea gives tonight. Traveling just a few minutes away from the lagoon and hiking over short dark rocks, the waves had sharpened, her feet sink over a small patch of grass while taking aim.

Luck is formed by one’s hand sometimes, and she will make sure this medallion doesn’t see sunlight ever again. With a swift throw, Byleth rids herself from it yet felt her legs weak. On her knees, she almost wished to scream.

She just wants her crew to live. No matter the means necessary, she’s tired of being complacent and getting used.

A loud _thud!_ lands beside her when a wave crashes against her spot, blinding her a few moments since wet salt fell on her eyes and clothes. Byleth gasps at meeting with a familiar blue and long sea tail. “Dimitri!— _OOF_.” Sadness is interrupted by Dimitri’s weight, and all malicious sensations seem to dissipate as her whole body is pressed against the grass by him.

“Oh my beloved, I found you!” He speaks, a heady warmth rushes all around her nerves despite that he was cold. “Please,” He gives a fair space between them, his arms staying beside her head while his fresh breath kept hitting her face. His eye shines with guilt, “don’t accept that man’s proposal. Use my tears to cure your crew, and I shall dive as deep as needed to bring in the gold and jewels you require!”

“Dimitri—” She tried to speak, but his face was rubbing against hers now. Byleth supposes he’s trying to mimic a nose kiss. With an arm she intercepts his fangs that were trying to sink on her cheek, though the curious canines now nibbled her wrist. “By the ocean’s way. I don’t see you for a few suns and you decide to tackle me as a hello?”

The triton whines before snarling. “Pardon my indecency, but this is a crisis.”

Her eyes avert. He wasn’t wrong. “Pardoned. Off with ya. I can barely breathe.”

Dimitri flinched off her. His gaze remains downcast as she stands and adjusts her clothes and hair, staying at an impasse when she turns to look at him.

“That long nose of yours has a thing for gossip, huh?”

“No, I despise gossip.” He crawls her way, holding down to her legs. “I admit I was eavesdropping near that court house for curiosity and overheard your conversation with that man by accident... but ultimately stayed writhing in jealousy. ”

His claws sink into her thighs, and she feels hot. The honesty swirling in his tempest blue melted any anger she could have had for him. Pushing aside wet hair from his face, she adjusts his tiara and gives it a rough poke, gaining a small cute grumble. 

“I appreciate your offer, Dimitri, but I cannot accept.” She scratches her head, “Don’t play it off as if all your tears are an everlasting resource with healing properties—I know it takes longevity from you.” 

“What could 30 or 40 years less mean to me?” He says, “Matters little against your people’s lives and your peace of mind.”

“I said no!” She yells while moving him away, taking a few steps ahead to kick away a small pebble into the sea. “Why should you sacrifice your life source for my mistakes!” Her glare lands on nothing, “We have the knowledge, the tools and the time to take care of it ourselves, but idiotic politics keeps us with hands tied!”

Dimitri stays quiet, after an exasperated sigh she looks at him. “...I feel like a failure. I know my father wouldn’t have waited a week, nor enlisted for the empire.” She says in defeat, pushing more pebbles down into the sea. “...I trusted my superiors, and they gave me a harsh kick in the arse as payment.”

Byleth sits down, “I feel like a monster, Dimitri...” She covers her face, “and I only feel worse accepting your help. I don’t want to use you or your resources...”

He senses more guilt than rage or shame. Without fear, he comes closer and passes his hand on hers, trying to pry them away from her face. “You’re not a monster. Monsters don’t feel regret, less seek to make amends.” He spoke gently.

His words reach, passing through her deep layers until they can meet face to face again. Dark claws catch a frustrated tear that slides across a cheek, “Byleth, my sweet beloved…” He cups her face, “Don’t ask me to turn my eye away from your suffering.”

She sinks into his hand as he continues to speak, her small hairs reacting to his touch and low voice, “Please, trust me.” He says, “I’ll crush anyone who blocks your path… create currents or destroy them. I am yours to use as you see fit.” Their foreheads touch, “That includes my life source, and all that falls in my name.”

“That includes your people?” She says in a hush too.

“No,” His smile is soft, “I am a servant of them. They do not belong to me.”

She finally sighs at peace, the buzzing in her ears stopping. “Can you really bring in gold and jewels?”

Holding in a laugh, he sets a chaste kiss on her forehead. “You still refuse to take in my tears, I see.” Byleth nests against his chest, and he keeps her close. Admitting defeat too, “I am devoted to you in light and in shadow.”

Byleth sinks her fingers on his back.

“Though that wouldn’t be enough, I presume.”

“No. It would be suspicious to have a powerful source of income suddenly in my name. More if we are heading towards a land with nothing touched by humans. If Ferdinand settles the land in payments, I could buy time, but...”

“Then use my name.”

“Cornbread?”

“Pardon my rudeness, but no.”

Byleth can finally muster a small laugh, “No, and also no. They will probably try to summon you after gathering enough information. Landowners must be registered by all accounts—that includes a sketch of your face.”

“Then you shall be my spokesperson until the situation is dire.” He could almost see the gears in her mind working, “before that event arises, we shall transfer everything to you. If they persist to see my face, then I shall show it.”

This could work. Dimitri could easily pass by as a foreign merchant. And yet, there was a colossal problem. “You realize you need to walk in land to do this if needed...right?”

“I understand.” He still doesn’t flinch, and she finally glares. His smile only grows, “If you were to ask me at this moment, I would grow two feet.”

He was serious, therefore it was possible. “No, I... could never repay… How would you even...”

His hand crawls down her shoulder and arm to cease her words, but ends up inside a bag attached to his lance belt. He offered a scroll, “Transformation is not new to my kind. There’s always the possibility of our love needing to stay in land, after all.” He states this calmly, though Byleth notices how hard he is trying not to lose himself in excitement. “Elation wouldn’t be enough of a word to describe my emotions if you were to accept me into your ship…”

Byleth’s stomach feels strong as steel again. Without decorum she snatches the golden scroll from his hands, prying the seal open and immediately scanning the contents that were written with lovely handwriting from King Lambert.

Dimitri observes her with a blush and feels his heart stop when she closes the scroll.

“Are you certain?” She asks. “What...do you hope to gain?”

“I only seek to have more than just the summer with you.” He plays with his jewelry,” I...wish to be with you at least a year in hopes of gaining your love, if permitted. I know I will be a hassle because of my ignorance on land, but I dare stand by you...and against those who desire to bring you and your loved one's harm.”

It was Dimitri’s turn to shriek, for Byleth tackled him onto the ground and bit his face and shoulders. His tail swayed around when their lips met.

* * *

Deep in the sea, Rodrigue is shaking Lambert by the shoulders.

“You sent Dimitri out on the surface!” He questions in rage, “That’s why you gave him Areadbhar! So he may transform into a man or back to a triton by will!”

“He will be safer there!” Lambert defends himself and manages to swim away from his grasp, though Rodrigue chases him through the throne room at high speed with lance in hand.

“Garbage! You just wish to speed up the courting process!” Rodrigue says while throwing the lance, missing by a large distance. He grabs a nearby vase that ends up smashing on his head at the sight of Felix’s new haircut when he pushes the doors open. 

“Felix, I told you not to go in unannounced!” Glenn says. “You just killed our father!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Next chapter we tackle Byleth and Dimitri playing Stardew Valley in real life, and our lovebirds sealing the deal ;) Apologies if this wasn't Dimileth centric per say, but I wished to tie a few things again before just having Dimitri learning how to deal with human legs KSDKSDFK.
> 
> I should have next chapter by next week! and even though Dimitri is becoming human for a little bit, their first time will need the tag of monsterfucking-- **gets slapped**
> 
> \---  
> [My cardd](https://blaiddydqueso.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	6. Profound layer(+18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the surface, their song is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience and support! I'm trying out a new format so weeeee colorful dividers.
> 
> In this chapter we finally earn the E rating for smut sdksdk so if you see the red divider, you know what's about to go down and if that's not your cup of tea you can skip sdkjsk. 
> 
> The song from the farmers takes inspiration from[ Walpurgisnacht](https://youtu.be/f0_xPtrDmHU)  
> \--
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Discussions of disease, physical trauma, suggestive tones, piercings,tattoos, smoking and alcohol consumption. 
> 
> NSFW 18+:Monster fucking, first time,biting, possessive behaviour,blowjob,praise kink,body horror,knotting, twin cocks.
> 
> Please don't read ahead if your health may be in danger.

* * *

**1173:**

  
  


Byleth couldn’t sleep, Seteth was certain of so by the way she stuffed her face with cornbread. The salty air being broken by the veils of the ship brought an extra chill of the night as they sailed towards new land just beyond Rhodos Coast—a two-hour journey to be precise.

“Indigestion does not find harmony with sleep,” Seteth said as a greeting, giving a neutral smile next to wash away the stubborn wrinkle that always sleeps between his brows. He removes his coat to rest it upon her shoulders, feeling at ease that she snuggled slightly into the fabric.

Byleth doesn’t immediately respond, “Between hunger and insomnia, I can satiate the first one easier.” She mumbly replies, her breath visible on the air as she exhales tirelessly. She traces her lips with a finger, over a small nip on them. “What brings you over _Wolflord’s_ deck?”

“It’s hard to sleep without a loud sea lion snoring just beside us.” Seteth folds his hands neatly behind, his crude jest brought a smile to her face, “If you’re here because of Flayn and I imposing in your quarters…”

“Nah, Father.” Byleth gestures with a hand to ease off, “I’m here because I desired to stand here, believe it or not…”

Seteth holds the need to roll his eyes at the ship’s new name, for he had performed the sailway ceremony before they departed. From all the names she could have baptized this ship with! “I was unaware that insomnia was something you could gain on purpose.” He chides, “Come to the kitchen, I’m sure some tea would help.”

“Seteth,” Byleth turns around and gives him a look, “ You should head back, I need you and Flayn in top condition if we are to have a surviving chance.” Her lips curve the slightest, “I’m sure Manuela’s snores can outmatch mine tonight.” 

Seteth rolled his stare at the sky this time, giving a long exhale afterward himself. 

“I will be fine, I promise. I’m just…” Her words trail off, “happy, right now.” Her fingertips trail the deck’s edge, “I’m...thankful. Such a sensation keeps me up, tonight. It will certainly energize me in the morning too...”She turns around to stare at the vast sea, captivated by the gentle current that keeps the waves at ease and what lies below them.

“Hm,” Seteth crosses his arms, “Careful, Captain. Sounds to me you’re...hopeful.”

“Oh, you’re never content if I am faithful or not!” Byleth declares, returning the coat in a mess against his chest. In haste, she’s walking to the stairs that guide below deck, “Ginger or Angelica tea?”

“Angelica—oh, look at these horrible wrinkles on my coat!” 

“Well too bad, we are having chamomile.” Her banter was childish, but with a smile she went into the small kitchen that was beyond a few sleeping people and crates; Seteth’s exasperated sighs lingering in her mind. Sadly, Byleth had missed the sight of a yellow snapper slapping Seteth across the face with enough momentum that almost knocked him off his feet. 

“By the goddess!” Seteth blinked perplexed, bending down to pick up the fish that no longer wiggled. “ _Mother, please tell me this isn’t how you will chide me. You know she’s a stubborn one.”_ He whispers, staring into the glassy eye of the fish. “My darling Cethleann has a hard time with snappers,” He rubs his red cheek with indignation, throwing the fish back into the sea. “Rest in peace, creature. May you nurture another life.”

It may be still the sting of pain and the bad lighting, but Seteth imagined a large fin flashing with dim moonlight near the ship. Unknown to the priest who now settled two stools near a mast, a triton who had been escorting the ship was brimming in jealousy and taught him a lesson in propriety towards his beloved.

If only he had the time to drown him, but a promise for his beloved had been made. With a passionate kiss as a seal. Dimitri nods to himself as the ship finally passes a detour point, where the gentle current Areadbhar has created will enable a swift and safe journey in his absence. After all, his passage into land required materials that would take time to set up. 

Lured by his soft singing born out of love, small blue jellyfish formed a road of light as Dimitri descended into the darkness of the sea— eager to meet Glenn and give Byleth’s response on paper for King Lambert. 

Byleth felt his song, somehow. Her ears were deaf for his voice, yet her heart rushed at the lingering sting on her lips and other areas where her blouse clung. “Heart, not now.” She chided it as she fidgeted with the kettle, trying to keep things quiet for the sleeping crew that was nearby. 

_May the fire dry where Dimitri’s hands had lingered before. _She thinks with a fluttering sensation in her stomach; all butterflies die as she opens the scroll that had been resting by her hip, reading it once more now that she had a chance to do so again.

  
  
  


_Captain Eisner, thank you for your letter. It has brought joy and peace for my heart. I am impressed and relieved by your honesty and haste towards your intentions with my son. I write to express my joy that this union may bring forth; though I beg your forgiveness if the matter ahead is considered crass. I have an abiding commitment to my kingdom, and towards my son. I desire long-lasting happiness for both, and while the years grow slow for my kind, the circumstances around us center me in peril. For so, I entrust the safety of my son to you. You’re finer than any sailor I have come across, and within your warrior heart my son shall find safety and the genuine contact of love. I can’t offer enough gratitude for what you did to Miklan, and for what you will do if you’re met against Cornelia should she dare lay a hand on my son. Of course, I’m not unaware of your land’s struggles. I shall gladly give you the necessary materials needed to guarantee Dimitri’s stay, and if you so confirm me in ink your hand in marriage to my son, I shall reward you with a weapon that can grant you defiance against your enemies, and further economic support in the form of sunk treasures. The designs of Goddess Petra and God Dedue are puzzling, but I trust in them. I believe in their choice, and Dimitri’s. May they and my ancestors protect you, may they protect us all until we can finally greet each other in voice. With best wishes and appreciation,_

_King Lambert Egitte “Corndad” Blaiddyd_

  
  
  


Byleth rolls her shoulders as the kettle bursts with a whistle, taking in the end of the scroll where a portrait of The Witch was on full display. She wonders if Lambert would consider her still the finest warrior if he knew that just five hours ago...she had passed out, since she tried to fit four hard breads into her mouth. Just to prove a point. To her cannon master.

And the seagulls.

She also wonders if Cornelia’s back suffers.

“So much pretty wording just to ask for a marriage of convenience.” Byleth curses the damp walls, serving boiling water into a teapot with another mumble. It was tempting, and logically nothing to lose. 

Should marriage be based on logic and wealth? It would be naïve just to seek love out of it. Byleth felt irked at the thought of being just fine with love; satisfied with Dimitri’s voice and tempting bites that always promised more. Yet, she had promised him she sought for them to grow close due to love, nothing more, and now the king himself throws a collusive card that apparently the prince did not know of!

“I hope Corndad is patient. He has to be if he names himself that.” She snickers, "What do you think, papa? Never thought I would be fighting with beasts and witches,eh?" With a tray in hand, tip-toeing across the room and up the stairs she goes. Work awaits. “Lambert knows I would protect Dimitri for free, the bastard…” Her eyebrows rose when she met Seteth’s half-red face. “Had a secret tryst too?”

* * *

Goddess Sothis favors Byleth, Seteth is certain of so when they arrive on the small island. The earth is easy for everyone’s feet, and for the miracle crops they find between small huts. Beautiful white and blue flowers are at full bloom, growing around the huts’ roofs and walls. A few sailors cry in joy at the sight while Byleth runs across the fields, her fingertips touching wheat and lavender until she can finally tackle a large man that stood in the middle of it all.

“Dedue!” She says with an empty face, taking some distance from him as the shock still doesn’t leave her. The Blueprints and map she carried had no sign of fields or homes, only empty acres with a huge lake near in the middle. A single ghost tower by the nearby lagoon. “What are you doing here? I thought you were…” Words seem to evaporate, “These crops, did you…”

“I heard your prayer and someone else’s, my friend.” His gaze hosts affection, and his smile brings in a gust of wind that carries the scent of corn, barley and oats. Byleth’s lips tremble but she fights off the tears, holding Dedue close again.

“Everything will be all right.” Dedue promises, rubbing Byleth’s head with care. “Manuela Casagranda will know what must be done with these flowers.”

“Thank you, thank you Dedue…” She squeezes the rolls on his back, "Cwtch, cwtch..."

He holds her a little stronger, "Cwtch, cwtch..."

Seteth smiles warmly at the scene, deciding not to interrupt it. He stays still, even when Byleth rushes to a hut with a few sailors that were ready for commands. He slithers towards the God of Winds with heat rising across his face.

“Dedue,” Seteth greets as the other man is adjusting his straw hat. “You should be preparing Duscur’s winds, or else your mother will be quite displeased.” He says softly.

“My mother has granted me permission for my early return though it’s only for a few days, and a sea child gave me an offering too.” The god says, adjusting a sickle around his belt. “Goddess Sothis has authorized my stay.” Dedue’s smile goes away as the crops behind him stop swaying with his gentle breeze. “ Though I must ask, Cichol, are you here in duties as a God or as a friend?”

The Earth remains still, though Seteth’s ears flick as he clears his throat.

“There’s no need for an answer. Across the seven islands Byleth could have searched for refuge, only this one was blessed with fertile land and homes.” Dedue remains polite, “I appreciate it, these crops are blooming thanks to our combined effort. These people won't die in winter."

Seteth crosses his arms.

"My parent and your own have chosen to favor Byleth’s quest; though, I will be honest, and won’t deny that I am mostly here because I cherish her. As we all do.” His eyes follow Flayn, who at the moment was assisting Doctor Manuela in preparing a few huts for the ill. 

Seteth rubs his temples, “It’s true then...Sothis has chosen her as one of the champions.”

“Yes, and so has my mother.”

“I feared you would say so.” He grimaces. 

“Khalid may sleep regularly during duties, but he has never failed to read the prophecies that sleep within the cosmos. This matter puts every mortal in peril if they’re not stopped.” 

“Cornelia and Edelgard...Are they really that powerful?”

“Cornelia troubles the seas, while Edelgard will soon trouble the land.” Dedue’s gaze follows Byleth, who was leaving a hut with Annette. Annette’s cheeks were red as she covered a bite mark on her neck, while Byleth laughed towards the sky. “Fódlan is a land loved by many, none of us wish to stand idle when it hurts. Avert your gaze from blood, and eventually you shall bleed too.”

“You...Have my thanks, if you see Goddess Petra and God Khalid before I am able to reach them...please, send them my regards.” Seteth offers a short bow.

Dedue rests his hand over his shoulder, giving it an affirmative squeeze. “Fear not, my kin. Her heart hosts fire.” He tries to reassure as they both stare at Byleth.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming.” Byleth protests, pouting softly at Annette. “Do you know how hard it was for me to say goodbye? No wonder both of you seemed so calm,mind!”

“Oh, there we are again!” Annette giggles, “Sorry Byleth, but it was a secret! Dedue asked for our lips to stay shut when he arrived later that night. Oh, you should have seen Mercie’s face! Though I’m a little worried about her handling things without me for a time.”

“Mercie has Dorothea's help, though, right? You should worry more for my face. The trip felt eternal with Seteth on board…” Byleth whispers, “I could have caught a pleasant journey on clouds instead with Dedue…”

“ Hush it, and come with me. There’s someone who you must meet! Stop being such a bitter fart too.” Annette gives her a soft punch, though Byleth reciprocates by mimicking fart sounds with her armpit. They both laugh and walk towards another hut.

Seteth rubs his temples again, “and her head hosts no brain. Please, tell me you have any idea who the other champion is.”

“Come, let’s assist those who haven’t reached a proper bed yet. Together, we can speed up the recovery process.” Dedue smiles, inviting Seteth to walk with him towards the shore. “That I do, her presence is here too.”

There is brief silence, until they hear Annette’s scream and a loud _thud!_ ,“Bah! Who put all these crates here? Byleth, help me up!”

Seteth's eyes water.

* * *

It was the fifth day of their arrival to this land that had no name as of yet. While the first wind they shared here was filled with painful groans and wheezes, slowly the noises of death are being replaced with cheerful mumbles full of hope. Combined noises of happiness from those who are recovering with those who are preparing proper shelter for the harvest they must do in fall. Hunters and farmers are already being born, taught by Dedue and Seteth. Former carpenters and weavers can finally take off the sailor uniform and go back to what truly gave them passion before.

Seteth admits Byleth wields a natural talent for guidance and command; or perhaps she follows by the book what her late father taught.

During the early morning there was a loud crash coming from the east. Those who were willing traveled across and investigated, returning with two men that bore nothing but their life and a worn-out ship full of artifacts and chests full of coins. 

“Why couldn’t Manuela be a champion? Am I a joke to you, mother?” Seteth is at his wit’s end as he walks into a medical hut, though his heart almost stops at hearing his daughter’s soft laughter. 

“Goddess Cethleann, it’s an honor for us to be in your presence, truly. There are not enough words to express how happy I am with my beloved.”

“Shh! Be quiet, no one calls me that here. You can refer to me as Flayn,” She hushes, hands glowing with faint white light as they pass over his legs. “Oh, it’s interesting where your quest for love has brought you Dimitri. I must say, I’m glad you’re finally catching cues.”

“...Cues?” Dimitri says hesitantly.

“Catching them? What other option did he have after throwing the spyglass directly over him? Even then, he’s hopeless!” Another voice said, and Seteth’s blood feels ready to boil when he recognizes who he was. 

“You should personally focus on me next." The triton teases, "I am always willing.”

“Sylvain Gautier!” Seteth goes into their room, everyone shrieks except Dimitri. Seteth screams too when he sees that both tritons now had legs. Their feet were covered in small scales that matched the color of their former tail, fingertips were still dark and their claws had not lost their length.

Worst of it, they were only wearing their skin! Nudity protected by thin blankets that pooled over their waists.

“Indecency!” Seteth rushes towards his daughter, covering her eyes while moving her back. “Come with me, young lady. This is no place for you to be in!”

Sylvain observed in horror as Flayn was soon escorted out. Leaving him and the prince at the mercy of an enraged god, “Hello Cic—Seteth, Seteth!” He immediately corrects when he is given a glare that wields dragonbreath, “Such a pleasure. I love seeing that face of yours!”

“That’s enough from you. I know why you are here.” Seteth warns, looking at Dimitri next, “However, you I have no clue for your reasons. What does the only child of King Blaiddyd search on land while disguising himself as a man? Return from whence you came before danger falls on these humans by your tricks.”

“I have my reasons and the blessing from the Goddess of the waves.” Dimitri states matter-of-factly, keeping his smile proper though his pupils were now thin. “I know who you are yet I do not fear you.” His voice lowers, “You may harness the power of the earth but within me sleeps Areadbhar, who can pierce the waves despite they already have a master. I respect her. You, however…who disrespects my beloved on mere whims...” His canines poke out from their hiding spot.

Sylvain pressed his lips together, hiding his own. Seteth’s mouth stays slightly open. Before things could escalate, all of them recognize Byleth’s exhilarated breathing as she enters the room. “Seteth! You can’t be putting Flayn into a time out when she’s in the middle of—” Her throat closes up upon meeting with Dimitri’s face.

A rush of energy courses through her back when her eyes trail on other areas by instinct, melting some strength from her legs. She holds the door’s casing to not fall against the floor.

Dimitri smiles and sits straighter, all threatening aura leaving his expression. His movement exposes further areas from his body until she can follow the silhouette of his hip and a leg. The light of the room bounces pleasantly against his skin, molding the depth of his scars and sets of cute moles. She’s unable to remove her gaze from him. 

The figurehead had a close similarity, but no material could ever host his beautiful existence or capture his exquisite presence. 

She’s ready to sprint closer—away, away! 

“Heavens, blink!” Seteth berates, noticing Byleth’s shiny stare and warm cheeks. There was no denying that she was enthralled, and that Dimitri was here for her since he was evidently elated. 

“These are people, not art for admiring. Turn around!” He demands and she obeys, just in time for Dimitri’s blanket finally touches the ground. "Sothis grant me patience!" 

Sylvain fluffs his pillow and rests further against it, enjoying the moment even if he was invisible in the room. 

* * *

It’s a strange sensation, the sunlight outside the waves. It’s hot, bothersome in a way Dimitri has never lived through before. He has never experienced a sunburn, nor sweat being clung to clothes that had uncomfortable textures, irritating your skin and peeling off as a lousy aftermath. This, and many more things he is yet to learn and understand from the human world and physique.

He is gracious for Dedue’s kind, parent-like patience with him. His people always pray and respect the God of the Winds and the Goddess of the Sea, for they’re their creators in some ways; and now that he is holding onto Dedue’s powerful arms while taking a few timid steps outside a hut, he truly feels that bond. 

Flayn and Manuela were just as kind, but Dedue’s height brought the same comfort he had once felt when his father had taken him on his first swim in a treacherous current. Dimitri felt less vulnerable and awkward. Though, he will admit that whenever Byleth comes at night for them to practice together, there’s a special rush of adrenaline and a new vulnerability he is comfortable with.

“Out and on it, ey lad.” An old woman says across another hut, breaking him out from his thoughts. A few chickens and chicks were pecking the soil near. The wrinkles near her eyes stretch further by how hard she smiled, “And shoeless again. The land here has little pebbles, but you can get hurt! Doctor Manuela said that’s terrible for your muscles, yeah? The Captain won’t be happy!”

The scales across different parts of his skin were mistaken for a permanent affliction due to a past sickness; Seteth declared it as such. Dimitri was thankful, even though it was a fair trade for his silence when it came to the priest’s true identity. “I’m sorry miss, but I must walk.” Dimitri shakes his head as she cackles.

“And you shall,” Dedue reassures before he lets go, giving a moment for Dimitri to stand on his own. From under his arm he offers a set of wooden crutches, though the soft _clank_ from behind distracts them. 

“How come you don’t hold me?” Sylvain waits on the entrance, already using his set and fully clothed with dim earthy tones and black boots; the blue lace of his blouse is lazily put together, unlike Dimitri’s. He sets a broom away; getting used to grime has been a challenge for him, but the human world has many ways of keeping things tidy and smelling fresh. It was great! “What would happen if I fell in the middle of nothing?”

“My pretty babies would mistake your hair for worms.” The lady said. 

“My hair isn’t a good meal!” Sylvain protests with a grin. 

“Aww,” She coos, “Then come over here. I promise I will pick you up, even if my back breaks in the effort.”

“That’s more like it. Will I get a kiss?” Sylvain winks.

“Please, do not coddle him.” Dedue chides and shoots a glare. Sylvain ignores him, doing his best to reach the old woman that already waited for him with extended arms. Dimitri can’t help but laugh at the absurdity when Sylvain does get a kiss on his cheek. 

That’s something Dimitri truly appreciated here. The people were warm and earnest―they spoke without titles towards him, even if a few teased him for his accent and polite speech. In the eyes of them, he was simply Byleth’s beloved; a past flame that came in search of her with goods to offer; yet a typhoon struck him mercilessly when he almost reached his destination. A lot of them called him a miracle, Manuela was one of them.

The tale was believable, after all, Byleth had his face on her ship and she was caught many times resting over marble arms.

“My feet are buzzing,” Dimitri says, feeling the earth crawling between his toes― he despises shoes too, but loves stockings; though wet and dirty fabric is not pleasant either. “Is that normal?”

“Blood is rushing through your limbs,” Dedue eases him, still looking at Sylvain; the young man was now holding a sack of seeds, feeding the chickens too, “and you may be feeling excitement.” 

“There’s no denying that.” Dimitri’s smile is shy, “I wonder if I can reach my beloved today.” He holds unto the crutches, trying his best in keeping all nerves calm. “Is she by the wheat fields again?”

Dedue gives his hat, adjusting the string for him. “Yes. Now remember, do not rush. Nor fall on your face. Easy steps. Do not eat flowers or weeds that cross your way.”

“If you do fall, scream loudly so the Captain runs to you.” Sylvain prompts. “There’s nothing more attractive than a man covered in mud.”

Dedue’s eyebrows furrow, “Ignore that.”

Dimitri takes a long inhale, adjusting his eyepatch that was now made from simple black cloth. “Easy steps, easy...easy…” Nervously he moves, feeling awkward whenever the crutch sank too roughly under his armpit or when the tip sank deep into the ground; less than 10 steps, and the hand grip made of steel and leather already feels sweaty despite that he is wearing dark gloves.

The breeze that rushes behind his neck motivates him, the near sight of the wheat fields reminds him to not let go just yet or stop. Unknowingly, Dedue walks behind him at an appropriate distance, and blows a current whenever his balance seems off. 

Sylvain had stayed behind, preferring for a relaxed moment. He knew Dimitri was in the best of hands, and he was too, “ Miss Carys, I can take care of your children. I promise they won’t run off.”

“Hmm,” Carys gives him a look but pats his back. “Feed them all the bag, yes? I appreciate it. I can’t stand the sun.” She walks inside her home, though her voice reached through by a window. “I’ll give you some boiled eggs and bacon for the trouble. Mint tea?”

“Yes, please!” He slowly sinks unto the floor, “I love it here.” Sylvain murmurs with a toothy grin. “Great food and always surrounded by chicks!” He keeps spreading the seeds, inviting a poult into his hand and petting them with his thumb. “You’re so fluffy and cute!”

“If only the Lance of Ruin would have taken your silver tongue.” A voice says, Sylvain looks at his side where he meets a feline face. His fur was a dark blue, and a small pink collar with a golden ring attached adorned their neck.

“If only Sorceress Lysithea had transformed you into a bucket. Not even as a cat does your butt scowl vanish. Why did you have to give your hair away, my friend.” Sylvain’s smile stays, though he now whispers. “Pretty bold coming here with that attitude, and speaking so openly when there is someone who could hear you, Felix.”

“A cat hosts nine lives, my sacrificed years will be easily gained this way.”

Felix stretches, as cats do. Lifting his nose as he sits down. “They already think you’re a drunk fool. A talking cat in one of your conversations would just spark laughter in your name.” His tail flicks around.

“You wound me, my friend. So, Lady Annette accepts you as her lover and you’re already forgetting about me.” He pretends to sniff, letting the chick go, though he holds Felix’s collar when the feline’s claws knead the ground. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Let go of me. I wasn’t doing anything!”

“Sure,” He holds unto the fat of his neck, pulling him up so their eyes meet. “How come you are naturally good as a cat? Dimitri and I are having a hard time as humans.”

His claws extend towards his face, trying to wipe that stupid grin away. Failing miserably. “Cats are born knowing to follow their instincts.” Felix’s voice lowers into a warning, though he wouldn’t be taken seriously with such a plush and cute face, “Let go, now! Or I will give you a new face!” 

“Lady Annette can’t marry a cat, Felix.” Sylvain teases, “One day or another, you have to go through this trial too.” He wiggles his eyebrows, “Or do you love sleeping on her lap so much?”

“I will kill you!” Felix hisses. “Let me go,coward!”

“Sure. Before or after you cough a ball of fur?” Sylvain mocks until a shoe falls on his head, releasing Felix immediately. He rubs his head instead, “Ow! What’s the big idea?” He looks at the culprit who was a few meters away, “Lady Annette! How can you wound me like this?”

“Don’t make me go there!” Annette warns, holding her hips. “How many times must I tell you? Never grab Felix like that! And don’t ‘Lady’ me, you only become a gentleman when it’s most convenient.”

Sylvain’s mouth goes agape, more when Felix picks up Annette’s shoe by the laces and walks with a perk tail towards her. 

“Thank you,” She says when Felix reaches her, failing to hide the sweet edge from her voice as she pushes the shoe back on. “He’s a jealous, mean, old brute, isn’t he?” Annette picks up Felix, holding him close before scratching under his chin. A set of purrs follow, Sylvain can barely breathe since he had started laughing. 

“I can’t believe Dimitri is missing this!”

Yes, Dimitri was not witnessing the lack of resistance of Felix Hugo Fraldarius for some cuddles; but the former triton had his own important quest. He had barely reached a hut that had a few weavers sitting outside it; they all greeted him and wished him good luck.

“Boy, you sure are stubborn.” One of them said, “Why don’t you come here and help us weave baskets instead, love? We will give you a head’s up when the Captain comes over.” They pat an empty cushion that was beside them, “Come, the basket you started yesterday is still here.”

“Thank you, Siân” Dimitri bows his head to the elder, “but there’s something important that I must discuss with my beloved.”

“Is this discussion about how much you love her?” Another spoke, standing from her spot.

“Yes, Lowri. How did you know?” He holds a little harder to his crutches, reminding himself to not squeeze too hard or else they would break―just as a few did before. He feels embarrassed at the memory of landing straight into the mud.

Everyone in the circle laughs. Lowri comes closer and cleans the sweat off his face with her long apron. “Well then, who are we to keep you? Though it’s clear she adores you if your big nose is at the front of the ship!”

“Yet it’s rude going unannounced and without a gift.” She fixes his hat and reaches for a few blooms that crawled by the entrance stairs. “Here,” She tucks them into his belt and gives him a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder, “Go get her, tiger.”

Dimitri almost bounces away after giving many thanks, and Siân chortled again, “Tiger? He reminds me more of a large dog. Oh, love is such a dangerous thing!”

“Maybe the Captain should’ve put two dog legs at the end of his body instead of a fish tail.”

“A triton does intimidate far greater.” Dedue cuts in, and immediately he’s offered a spot between them. With one last breeze, he gives his last help of the day for Dimitri. After all, he had to concentrate on a special lace shawl that needed a new set of dark blue pearls.

Dimitri pushes further without resistance, feeling a new surge of energy as the scent of blooms strikes him now. The surface has the most delicious scents, even if a few make him sneeze. It had taken him the remainder of summer, but he’s here. Ready for his first steps on his own in the first week of Horsebow Moon. 

At the distance, he sees teal strays following the edge of the wheat and lavender; exactly in a meeting point between these rows. She’s there, standing beautifully still as bundles of wheat are getting rolled into a cart. There is joyous laughter around, and a few grunts as a nearby hectare is getting ploughed.

The people are singing, it’s natural and beautiful, “♪Let’s wander in our crops. Today we carry around the good as well as the evil of the world. In these fields our dreams will ring, and the wind our songs will sing. Let’s leap over the blooms together, on this day of harvest♪”

However, Dimitri notices that her voice is missing. She’s there, only listening as her hands tie the bundles together. Her lips are a thin frown. He moves faster, even if the earth does feel sharper between his toes. 

A man had started playing the fiddle while another took out their tin whistle, following the voice of the masses, “♪Hear the fiddles, hear our voice! The fires of our hearts have kindled! Follow the song, follow our voice, on this day of harvest♪”

Dimitri stops in order to recover air, but a little boy spots him and laughs. “He’s back today again! Captain Eisner, look!” The prince blushes, or perhaps the hat is not enough to stray the heat away from his face. “Whoa, you’re standing so tall today!”

Byleth turns around. She tries a neutral face that ends up cracking at seeing him shoeless. The song carries on, “♪Wild and free, we prepare our ancient offering for the deities. Only once shall we offer such a delectable display. Through tomorrow’s morning dew, we shall greet a new merry day♪”

“Stubborn fella, aren’t you?” Byleth waves the people near the cart and jumps off it, walking a few steps ahead but keeping a distance with Dimitri. “One...two...three…” She points at the huts and barriers he had passed, “Almost five obstacles and yet you’re here. What must I do for you to stay where you’re safe?” 

She shakes her head, “Dimitri, you will get calluses on your feet.”

Dimitri chuckles, not truly knowing what words he could offer. In reality, he didn’t expect to get this far. His expression says enough, his gaze had nothing but adore and desire for her. “I want a chance, again. Let me prove myself.”

The glimmer of his collarbone is too distracting, “Forget it. Until next month.”

“Please, I wish to see! The beautiful tower that you call home.”

“The beautiful tower that has a steep road and lots of big rocks.” She reminds him, “and many stairs with no crane to pull people up.”

"But it has a bridge."

His disappointed face shoots an arrow into her heart, more when he doesn’t notice that one of his fangs is poking out yet again. “Fine.” She admits defeat while raising her hands.

“Get over here, without the crutches. Catch success, and I will take you anywhere.”

“Anywhere?” His voice picks up again.

“Anywhere. Now, get your beautiful ass―” She remembers that a few children are observing them, “astute body over here.” 

A few adults snicker and stop in their work, children form a row in front to see.

“Go big foot man, you can do it!” A child rallied.

“Owain! Do not call him that!” Another berated.

“But his feet are huge!”

Dimitri licked his lips, rather nervous since her eyes were now vacant, eerily so. Where had his courage gone? Now that he needed it the most! His heart feels stuck in his throat.

Perhaps Byleth had been too tough. Her lips curve slightly as she knows what needs to be done, more when her people are close too. She looks at the sky until there’s humming, and the fiddle player picks up the rhythm.

“Hey, come over! The captain is gonna sing!”

“No way!”

Dimitri blinks at the sudden excitement. He was ignorant of the privilege he had of hearing his beloved sing, she had lured him with her voice that lovely night after all. He abandons those thoughts as Byleth is walking away while humming louder, increasing the distance between them.

“♪ta-da, ta-da, Come to me, my young love. Spellbind me with your soft blue eyes and strawberry cheeks♪” She finally sang, Dimitri’s breathing exhilarating as he recognized the lyrics, “♪Bring fantasies into my mind and heart; ride me into high waves to gently lay me on the golden sand. Cast me into slumber with your proud eyes, guiding me through the labyrinth of love until I finally meet blinding light♪”

The crutches are held by a child as Dimitri begins his trial, walking as a newborn fawn but never averting his eye from her. How could he? When she’s there so lovely and sweet. He could care less if the earth felt non-important beneath him.

“♪I’ll join your world so we become intimate together, please wait for me♪” She stops and continues to lure in, extending her hands when he finally takes his first sprint on the surface. His hat falls and his hair flickers more precious than the wheat around them. There was a pleasant sensation at hearing his laugh as a few buds of lavender struck his face, “♪I shall rise in your light, and return to life by the sound of your voice and the warmth that you give me. My sweet inamorata, don’t you desire to share body, life, and soul with me?♪

Dimitri takes his first leap, rather aggressive for he crashes against her but she resists it; strong and willing. Before he could apologize, she's cackling wholeheartedly and squeezing him by his waist.

“Oh, you fine sailor! You did it!” Her face stops resting against his taut chest, trying not to crumble at their height difference or how pleasant his scent is. “Almost broke my nose but―” Her words are interrupted by his lips.

Soft and tenderly he cups her face to deepen the kiss, there’s no hesitation and a small sound of pleasure escapes them both. She gives in, not caring for the little teasing of the children or the whistles from the adults. Dimitri does care, however, and he parts away slowly though keeps the distance between their faces to the minimal. 

“Forgive me, I…”His fingers slid down her neck, until he holds unto her arms, “You’re just so dazzling, my beloved.” 

Byleth shakes her head in defeat. What madness. Dimitri is getting the bad habit of leaving her speechless. He reaches for a few flowers that were in his belt, yet frowns when they are no longer complete.

“How clumsy of me,” He sighs. He had crushed them, whether between using the crutches or when he threw himself into Byleth’s arms. After a sharp inhale from him, she takes the flowers.

“Food. Yum.” She bites a few petals, offering the rest to him. He stares at her, mind blank though his thin pupil gave a taste of their future. Dimitri hunches down and eats the rest of the flowers, removing her hat and using it as a shield for their faces next.

Those behind them go quiet. Children are the ones that break into a small giggle first since Byleth’s feet were off the ground. They part with swollen lips but their fingers are intertwined as they walk towards the rest; her heart feels full as the children pull on his shirt before giving him back the crutches, while the adults congratulate him for his advancements.

Pleasantries are soon over, of course. There was work and the sun was harsher. Dimitri sits quietly on the cart, legs swinging from the ground as Byleth keeps crafting bundles of wheat near him. His sole blue stares at the two adults that maneuver with the swing plough. There were no large animals to pull on it, forcing three people into that spot.

“The front handle and chains for a giant pig is supported by the wheel on the back,” He says, “I could assist them without obsticulazing.”

Byleth chuckles. It would be hard to unsee a bull as a giant pig now. “Royalty working the fields, that would be a sight...”

Dimitri turns her way, “Why? I am not above working the fields; this is where we collect our survival.” She groans, not liking the idea of him getting hurt. “Please? I have already snapped a few ropes from these bundles, and sitting here doing nothing is unsoothing.”

“At the first slip or fever, you come back here.” Byleth flicks his nose, giving her hat to him though it barely fitted. She grabs her flask and pours water on his neck and back, giving him a few reassuring pats. “Grab your crutches then. Shoo!”

He kisses her hands multiple times before slipping away, swinging towards the people who were taking a rest from ploughing. Byleth stands in a pensive position as Dimitri is settled in front of the plough. She reaches for her flask to take a drink, needing a refreshment since her stomach was boiling with nervousness.

Of course, water never enters her lips and instead falls unto the ground at the sight of Dimitri easily coursing through the earth. The lad who guides behind him can barely contain his laughter.

“Oh, it’s so easy to walk with these.” Dimitri said matter-of-factly, holding the steel poles with more confidence. “The weight behind me does wonders!” His face whips, smiling brightly at Byleth. “Look, beloved! I’m moving!”

“By Petra’s existence, mate! You’re stronger than a wyvern!” The lad calls and looks at Byleth, “Captain, are you seeing this! We can buy the bulls until next spring! By the eternal flames, maybe we can even save for some white wyverns!”

Byleth simply falls against the wheat.

* * *

Dimitri wanted to hold her for the rest of the day, but there was work ahead that both hadn’t anticipated. After their short love tryst and preparing lines for seeds,he had happily joined the weavers to advance on his project. While most thought his work would be a large bread basket, in reality he was crafting a nest.

Human beds were not that comfortable, and the floor was stale. 

Byleth had informed him that they would go towards the tower together in the evening; where he could bathe. If it weren’t for Sylvain’s constant teasing, his mind would be rushing with endless thoughts.

“While I get bullied by Seteth constantly and only comforted by feathered chicks, you and Felix get pampered by your lovely ladies. Oh, woe shivers me!” He puckers his lips, “Though, that leaves Manuela available…”

“Refrain from gaudy behavior and just concentrate on the blueprints.” Dimitri says between gritted teeth, standing by the door of their hut. “You have far more knowledge in human architecture structures, and how materials compound here, than Felix and I. Your knowledge can serve the people here.”

‘Aye, aye Your Highness.” Sylvain salutes lazily. “Leave it to me. You just enjoy your ploughing…” He smirks as he flips a page from a book, “ the fields.” He turns around, or else Dimitri’s eye would pierce him. “Do you know what Felix is planning? He’s the only who isn’t pulling his weight here.”

“Hmm,” Dimitri still groans, “I can’t say for certain. He’s obviously here for the Lady of the Seven Ballads.” He chuckles, “Though, he permits everyone to pet and touch him. That’s labor on itself.”

“Hmph, he doesn’t let me pet him. What a brat.” His eyebrows furrow and his voice grows serious, “I don’t know, Dimitri...He came back with such a serious gleam in his eyes and no carefree will in him. I can’t help but wonder what happened with Sorceress Lysithea.”

“All we can do is wait and proceed carefully.” Dimitri reassures, walking towards Sylvain and putting off the candlelight with his fingers. Moonlight is enough for them to see each other, “We’ll work through this, together.”

“As always.” Sylvain lies flat on his back, sighing softly. “I just feel odd without Ingrid here. She’s out there being her industrious self and putting her neck down the line, while we are here, playing house.” He clears his throat, “Not that these humans have it any safer against that witch, or that His Majesty’s orders are child’s play, but…”

“Sylvie…” Dimitri eases, sitting beside him while keeping the crutches against his shoulder. 

Sylvain smiles at the diminutive,“I’m sorry, Mitya. I don’t know what’s getting me. I guess this whole scenario is still rather hard to grasp. I know we’re here for more than just laxitud.”

“You have every right to feel everything and anything about this.”

“Hah,” He snorts, slapping the prince on the arm and holding on to him. “There you are. Over-accepting. Does that mean you won’t chide me if I go polish the tip of my crutches near the bay?”

“You’re insatiable, quarter wit. Do you ever stop?”

Felix’s voice had cut in. Effortlessly he had jumped over the window’s ledge and sat there, casting a shadow on the room. “Keep your voices down, unless you want this whole island know our true nature.” Dimitri stands up, knowing his presence wouldn’t be needed here for long anymore.

“Eli!” Sylvain beams, “Aww, you came to give me my goodnight verbal abuse dosage before I sleep?”

“Use my full name or don’t address me at all.” Felix lies down, tail swaying already. “I’m here to make sure your slippery and gross hands don’t crawl out of this room.” His sharp eyes fall on Dimitri, “You. The Captain is already waiting for you outside. Get out.”

Dimitri pushes away a meek apology. The _tap tap_ of his crutches force Felix’s ears to flick around until the creek of the door snaps in. “Don’t hold him back, or else we’ll be stuck here for a decade.”

Sylvain lays the book on his stomach, he laughs this time. “Have more faith in him. Now, what is this of keeping my gross hands from leaving this room? I’m curious what a small cat can do against a heavy and _thick_ human like me.”

Felix stays oddly quiet as he slips into the room, silently jumping over the bed until he lies down over Sylvain’s book. “Just this once, you can pet me.”

Sylvain stays still, “Am I dreaming?” He moves the book away. “Damn, did I hit my head or something? Hm, maybe Dimitri finally knocked some sense on me physically and killed me.”

“You really are a fool.”

He doesn’t deny that, instead he strokes him with his thumb. “Everything going well with Lady Annette?”

“Yes, thank you. Your advice...has been most helpful.”

“That 's good. Annette is taking this whole prospect quite calmly.” Sylvain closes his eyes, staying quiet at Felix’s purrs resonating on his stomach. “There’s more about her that you’re leading us on, huh?”

“She’s headstrong, very much like the Captain. That family is filled with stubborn women.”

“Felix, watch it.” Sylvain warns and scratches behind his ear.

“It was a compliment.” Felix grumbles. “Love is a heavy burden.”

Sylvain hums, passing a finger over the fluffy edge of his ear, “If things are going well, then...I’m sorry you’re here.”

“Scratch a little higher and go to sleep. Tomorrow you shall assist me with my bothersome human legs.” 

A gruff snort resounds, Sylvain feels more at ease. The prospect of deliberately not teaching Felix how to sit without crushing his privates will be one victory of many.

* * *

Dimitri tries depriving all the lustful thoughts that murmur in his ear. The crisp air of the night was a blessing, though that thought dissipates into nothing at meeting Byleth near an open road that leads towards the exit of this side of the village. 

She was smoking. Dimitri dislikes the scent, but there was something alluring of the way she holds it and how the smoke disperses away. As soon as he stands beside her, she puts the remains out and crushes them with her boot. 

“I almost thought you were asleep.” Byleth hushes, there was a special spark in her eyes that was slowly draining any strength on his knees, “We can prepare you a bath in the main kitchen, if you prefer. The tower can wait.”

For a moment, the prince felt unworthy. Byleth is well groomed, while he still wore clothes full of wheat strings and with toes full of mud. “No, please. I wish to marvel at the structure. And also test the road, that way I can estimate the amount of crushed rock that must be provided.”

Byleth smiles, taking away one of his crutches and holding unto his waist― inviting him to support himself on her shoulders. Dimitri’s whole spine shakes, yet he happily walks with her. “Do you plan crushing and recollecting stones all by yourself?”

“Not at all, but the villagers appreciated my assistance there more than on the fields. My overexcitement created rather too deep lines that will only serve for potatoes.”

Her gaze softened, “I thought you were incredible.”

His face warms up, “Really?”

“Positively. Though, you can sit while hitting rocks with a sledgehammer. I think you know what task I prefer for you to handle.” Her response spurts a small laugh from him, her fingers sink a little more on his waist as the oil lamp attached to her hip provides them with light. “Be careful, love. It gets a little hefty here.”

“C―Certainly!” He holds his breath as they travel down a small slope, following quietly. She had called him a pet name! The following minutes felt like a whirlwind of excitement, desire and pain; a lot of pain since he kept hissing whenever he stepped on a rock. Dimitri doesn’t blame her when she returns his crutch, though he’s perplexed when the oil lantern is also given to him.

“On the count of three. One, two…” Byleth cracks her back and stretches 

Dimitri supposed he had to say the last number, though he’s confused why Byleth is getting behind him. “thr―THREE!” He shrieks as his body was no longer on the ground, instead he was cradled in her arms. 

“Huh, you’re not as heavy as I thought!” Byleth nonchalantly spoke, barely giving the prince time to adjust his crutches and the oil lamp. Messily they worked things out, though she never stopped walking. “Hm, maybe next time you will listen to me and wear shoes!”

Dimitri just blinked. There it was, that odd rush across his body that lingers and tickles his feet.

“Comfortable?”

“Yes, yes mam.” He says meekly. 

“Shoes next time?”

“I…” He’s uncertain. Being carried by her made his heart flutter. “Yes, love.” He bumps heads with her and nuzzles her cheek on her, “I apologize for the trouble. You’re so strong, my beloved…” He never thought otherwise, but he had wrongly determined just _how_ strong she was. Humans can build incredible amounts of strength and stamina, yet something in his instinct told him Byleth was a special case.

Of course, his whole being believes Byleth is special in more ways than one. 

“Don’t latch me with lies, Dimitri.”

He delicately kisses his cheek and gives it a small bite that wouldn’t leave a mark, “Never.” His smile grows when she pushes her face closer to his touch. After another set of bites he moves away and puts the lantern a little forward, not wishing for her feet getting caught on something and both of them ending with broken bones.

His eyebrows furrowed when they reached the tower. He notices smooth stone would be needed if wheelchairs and carts are to cross with ease this way. His lips felt dry as Byleth went around the tower and into a gazebo just beside it, with large yet worn out steps that lead into the tranquil lagoon. 

“I could have reached here with a small boat.” He says with a smile.

“I suppose so, but these past days have been good practice. Have they not?”

“There’s no denying that.”

He scans curiously the flowers that overthrew the structure, and the large wooden tub and buckets that were displayed on the higher level that had lukewarm water by now. Yet, he can’t help but to stare at the salty water that used to be his home. Though the small table and the set of blankets and cushions on the floor were cute. “Beloved, are we not going inside?”

“There’s nothing but sacks of oats and wheat inside. A few of my belongings, and a hammock. The night is perfect for an outdoor rest, though we can go inside if you so prefer.” Byleth replied firmly, setting him on the ground. “Go get a quick splash.”

Dimitri was not expecting that, his surprised visage said as much. “Swim? Oh, but I…” He looks somewhere else, considering. “I can’t swim.”

“You…” She gives him a puzzled look, “can’t?”

“Yes. I’m uneducated how to float in this form.”

She frowns with a smile, “Dimitri. I’ll happily teach you, yet you can just change back. Into a triton, I mean...right?”

Dimitri is puzzled now, he scratches his neck awkwardly, “...I can?” It finally dawns on him, “You wouldn’t mind me transforming?”

“Why would I mind? Oh, Dimitri...” She cups his face and caresses his cheeks with her thumbs. “No, I do not mind. Don’t say such nonsense.”

“Do you...not prefer a human?” His expression is tense until it slowly seems to refresh. 

“I want happy Dimitri, always. Whether you’re a man, triton or anything else.”

His demeanor went through different expressions, until there’s only happiness, “Cariad, you’re too kind…”

“Don’t ‘cariad’ me. You won’t take advantage of me or viceversa, sir.” She takes her hands back with her own set of warm cheeks, and steals all objects from him before giving him a hard pat on his ass. “Now get out of here and jump into the water! We can wash the salt and grime off when you’re done.”

Dimitri’s entire body jolted. Heavens, what a pleasant sting. He can now understand why humans slap their butts for comfort. Though he has never seen Byleth do that with anyone else. As eager as he was to slap her own behind, he reluctantly thinks of the implications and starts undressing, keeping all clothes on the stone.

Byleth had stared at the sky as he did so, rather late, but the effort was there― whistling mentally and constantly telling herself _Don’t look, don’t look._ The deities truly hate her, giving him such a pretty face and lovely body.

Why, why else would they give him such taut legs and generous endowment as a human?

Suddenly and naked, Dimitri gives her a puzzled look. “Is something wrong, beloved?” He tries to meet with her eyes, more when her cheeks grow a darker shade of red. 

“You’re nude.” She states.

“You’ve seen me nude before.”

Byleth perks up slightly at that. Why is it so hot suddenly? “That was a choice. Are you choosing to flash your privates right now? Have you been swimming with your privates out all this time?”

“ _Ah_ ,” His voice lowers and his face becomes red too, though he snorts at how her calm voice is slowly wavering. “Apologies. I will refrain from this crassness in the future.” He promises, dulcet and frank. “All things considered, no, I have not.”

Byleth can’t keep in a snicker, “Dimitri...are you trying to seduce me right now?”

He plants a small bite on her shoulder before jumping into the water.

Her gaze fell towards the water until she heard a loud splash, enjoying seeing a familiar triton with an enormous weapon on his back jump from the sea with dignifying grace before falling in again. His jewelry still has that captivating shine, though the dark eyepatch must be softer on his face.

...Was that a yes or a no, though?

“No, don’t even think about it.” She chides herself, going up the stairs where she can lay his belongings over a small table. Popping the cork from the nearby wine bottle to give it a huge drink.

“♪The ocean in your heart touched me like furious fire; so alive and wild, I want you just for me♪”

Byleth groans against the tip of the bottle. Of course he would sing; how naïve of her. Dimitri has been trying to seduce her for years now! And it’s working, it always works, but now he knows it! “If you bite the bread, you must pay for it. If you bite the bread, you must pay for it.” She told herself a few times, “If you bite the bread, you must pay for―”

“♪The gods cannot control you; my precious wandering star. Fall for the flow of love and take me so ever far with a mesmerizing song♪”

Oh, why is she lying and who is she trying to trick? She has been dying to eat him up since the moment he fell into the mud―no,since she caught him in that fishing net. Byleth turns around and raises her eyebrow at the dead fish that lies on the bottom step now.

“You’re asking for it, pretty boy.” She sets the bottle down and moves forward. Her hair cascaded over her left shoulder as she walked to the nearest step, taking her heavier clothes off with the same disdain he had. Her pistol and most of her jewelry stays behind, only jumping into the cold water with her cotton blouse and bloomers. 

Dimitri peeks his head from the sea again, ready to sing another aria that gets stuck in his throat. She’s gone, and now he’s nervous. “Beloved?” His voice drops. He’s genuinely concerned and starts swimming back towards the gazebo.

Had she gone away?

In a sudden shock he yelps as he gets pulled underwater by his jewelry, though it lasts little when he meets with her vivid eyes. “Byle―?” Her open mouth crashed against his, her lips felt like fire. 

Without movement, he floats until their heads feel the cool air again.

Byleth’s legs wrap around his waist while his arms snake around her, wishing to be her small and warm boat. They both share a dumbfounded laugh that mitigates whenever their canines met, or when her tongue passed over his.

She had jumped into the sea for him, he can barely contain his excitement.

Their chests press together as they part, he’s captivated by how a familiar necklace clung against her chest and followed the space between her breasts. Now, there was a fabric Dimitri truly enjoyed, and that was cotton― light, fresh and soft. When wet, it also gains transparency. His gaze lingers where her hard nipples shaped the fabric, claws sinking slightly into her waist.

There was something else near her nipples. It appeared metallic but he couldn’t be certain.

“Dimitri?”

His gaze moves all around until he just closes his eye since his head feels fuzzy. He forced his tail to keep moving or else they would sink. “Apologies,” There’s a twitch in his brow, she finds it precious. “I lost myself and failed to be proper.”

She softly chuckles, it’s intoxicating for his ears. She holds one of his wrists and guides his hand to explore her side, feeling goosebumps on how good his claws felt. It was exhilarating. 

He slowly forgets about her guidance and moves towards the edge of her ribs until he’s tracing the chain of pearls. Her body was warm. He opened his mouth only to close it shut when she met her dilated pupils. Was it a sign of attraction or fear? 

Her breath hits his ear when she looms closer, “Dimitri,” His stomach sinks, elated that she seemed at ease and not angry with his behavior. “Do you know about the veil tradition?”

“Vei...veil tradition.” He tries for his blood to keep rushing everywhere, his voice has an extra edge she enjoys, “No, I’m not...familiar with it.”

Her hands pass over his broad shoulders. She feels hunger, and something else that she’s too of a coward to say, “A couple meant to marry craft a veil together; when it’s done, one of them shall chase the other until the veil falls upon their head. Immediately, they must exchange vows and be blessed by Cethleann’s messenger.”

His eye widens in surprise, “An unyielding bond...blessed by a deity’s chosen messenger. Marriage.” He smiles, “Beloved. Is this...a proposal?” He says more timidly, “Would you craft a veil with me?”

“Only if you’re certain that you love me.”

“The universe has many unanswered mysteries.” He swallows hard but his voice stays firm, “I vow that my feelings for you are not one of them. The heavens may turn around, but my love for you will always be. Existing. Tell me, beloved...how can I further prove my devotion?”

His mouth had little moisture, but with just two soft-pleading words, he felt overflowing.

“Touch me.”

He stares above them, his shocked expression beautifully painted by moonlight. A sense of victory flashes before him and soon slips from his arms as Byleth moves away and swims towards the gazebo. He continues to forget that she’s an excellent and quick swimmer; and also a bold and sufferable seductive human. 

Dimitri slowly sinks underwater, feeling out of place, yet his skin bristles. Something cruel and hot is swirling in his body. A new-unexplored sensation beckons for praise and acknowledgment. It’s not long before he swims towards the gazebo, poking his head out and staring at her.

Byleth casually threw buckets of unsalted water over her, still wearing clothes. She’s naturally teasing him. A confused whine creaks from his throat as her hand cups water and she drinks before her eyes land where he is; peach lips curve into a smirk.

With two fingers, she commands him to come closer. 

His mind could only process _yes._

* * *

He slips towards her. It was probably humiliating, but he couldn’t care less when his hands reached her legs, claws sinking into strong and warm muscle. Her legs part slightly, giving an opening for him to follow the edge of her thighs and rear. His nose dips against her, fiery breath falling against her sex.

Byleth’s lips part, yet he’s the one that moans. It was a soft, subtle noise of pleasure that she wishes to break out of him relentlessly. “Careless, crude, brash…” She mumbles and his brows furrow, flushed yet absolutely parched and in his rightful place. “Look at me,” She calls. He looks at her with a special devotion.

“Do you know what you’re doing?”

“No, all I know is that I need you.” His words felt hot, “Desperately. I promise to be good.”

He’s honest, and she loves honesty. Loves hi― “Water and into the blankets,” She swallows, “Now.”

His eyebrows furrowed, yet he readily concentrates on Areadbhar’s beat, though it matters little when she grasps his lance belt.

“No, not human.” She muses, “Triton, Dimitri.”

His throat bops again, but he’s quicker in his reaction and immediately moves away. Hastily applying water unto his body and slithering like a snake over the blankets that had a comforting texture as he sits on them. He’s easy and manageable with commands that aren’t more complicated than ‘turn around’, ‘take it off’ and ‘be natural’. His claws clench and unclench as she stands near him, peeling away her blouse that reveals soft skin. Stunned in silence, he follows the weight of her breasts, allured by her pierced nipples.

Her cunt tightens when she’s finally bare, slowly taking a spot above him. The desperation in his face was raw, his eye felt like an extra caress that almost matched the gentleness of his hands that traced her legs. 

“Beautiful,” He speaks, still following her silhouette though he’s now losing himself in the art that covers the side of her right leg. A beautiful sword that pierces a wave done with dark ink. “Absolutely stunning…” His canines sink on a hip bone, staying there to savor at every new line of skin that would now be embedded into his memory forever. Her nudeness was pure art.

Her fingers pass at ease through his hair, pulling gently. 

“Come with me…” His hands move behind her knees, where he has experienced weakness and knows how sensitive the spot is. 

“Will you tell me where you like to be touched?” Her insides were searing, she wonders if his are too―the flush of his face and chest almost guaranteed it. His jaw feels nice in her hold, thumb readily passing over stiff lips that part just for her. 

“Yes,” He groans quietly, sucking on her thumb and giving it a small nibble “Absolutely. Please, I beg you. _Touch me_.”

Claim _me_ ,admire _me_ , love _me_.

In agonizing slowness, Byleth moves her hand back but gives his jaw an affirmative squeeze. Dimitri’s features ease off as he lies down, a natural curiosity dwelling on his features when Byleth sits on him. His knuckles brush softly on her, greedily staring a little longer without truly starting anything. It was easy to grasp his wrist and push his hands unto her chest, tentatively inviting him to hold her breasts.

He finally squeezes, and she lets out a soft moan. Dimitri stares at her expression with care, almost innocently. His thumbs roll around her tips, and the wet hiss that leaves her throat grants a growl from him. 

His claws are experimenting with her piercings. “Lovely jewelry, isn’t it?” She spoke.

“Yes, lovely.” He says breathless, not truly clarifying if they were appraising the same things. The human physique was so interesting and alluring; more by the layers of clothes you have to set aside in order to appreciate it fully. "These pearls fall dim against the glow of your skin..." 

Byleth bites her lip, savoring the sight of his claws moving away peals and tracing the shape of her breasts. Her head falls back when he takes one inside his mouth,sending jolts of pleasure all around her body by a few strokes from his tongue. 

His hum is low and pleased, looking upward to meet her eyes in silent devotion. She smiles at him, and he can only wet her nipple further with his tongue. Byleth murmurs his name, observing every shift from his eyebrows as his mouth continues to mark and claim her chest.

Her head appears to spin when their lips meet in an open kiss. It was hot, natural and yet tender. Their bodies beckon at each other with aches that only their hands could calm. However, everything feels numb when she grasps his hand and guides into cupping what lies between her legs.

“Dimitri,” His name leaves in a shaky whisper, two fingers were nesting right between her lips and passing on her swollen clit. The trail of kisses he’s leaving on her neck only forces her to grasp at his arms next. “Please, rougher.”

“Forgive me for my inexperience…” He exhales between the spot of her nape and shoulder, canines tentatively poking at her prickled skin. There’s a tight knot forming just below his navel, yet he pushes the sensation aside; preferring the throbbing muscle that’s displayed just for his fingers. “Does it hurt, beloved?” He’s soon drowning in embarrassment again, yet her rutting against his hand blooms a new confidence. 

With his free hand he cups a breast, kneading it rougher than before. His canines trail down her collarbone until he finds her nipple again, delicately poking the cold piercing across it. Byleth’s head falls back, breathing roughly through her mouth before letting out a sharp cry out. She feels appreciated, connected.

“Dimitri...!”

All doubts and anxieties melted as ebb does over the shore.

He scrapes her nipple with his teeth, and he feels it, something is dripping unto his fingers. The scent of it breaks a shiver throughout his core, thrusting his lower body into nothing when it gradually overflows. It’s delicious, maddening almost. The beastly desire is slowly taking over and coy restrains fall apart. 

He moves his hand away, preferring for her wetness to drop on his tail even if it costs a lightful whine from her. His body shivers when he guides her hand over the spot just below his stomach that had uneven scales. Her small hand is smooth, gentle. Just what he needs.

She had questions, they both did. Amidst desire, they ignore them and surrender; logic is not needed. Her fingers ghostly pass by where Dimitri is wanting and needy, until her digits sink a little farther in, discovering a plush and warm pouch just beneath. "Is this what you want?" Her words are gruff, feeling relieved how his breathing picks up but there’s no sign to stop. "Tight..." She probes further, enticed by the hidden warmth. 

“Ahh, yes!” His moan is sudden, sharp against her breast. Dimitri’s eye strains but his mouth goes agape, overwhelmed at the sudden pressure and pleasure. “B―Beloved…” His hands crawl towards her rear, squeezing at every set of moans that left him. "Further, further..."

“You feel so good…” she found her voice again, lips going thin as her fingers explored him with silent care and yearning. Her eyebrows furrow when something is pushing against her touch, breath hitching when she can no longer stay in his cozy insides since the tip of something was emerging. 

Not tip, _tips_. His entire body was truly flushing in red now, Byleth eases him by passing her open palm on his broad chest, digging into the scar of his right pectoral. “My goodness, Dimitri…” In this situation, she can only giggle, “You’re full of wonderful surprises, aren’t you?”

“Please, don’t tease me.” He hushes, yet two lengths extend further outside, reacting to her praise. They were covered in what seemed similar to pre-cum, with a dark blue body that grows paler the closer it’s to the tip, she notes. Their lips find each other again, “Can I taste you?”

“Beloved, no. You mustn’t. They are...”

“Lovely, just like everything from you.” Byleth hums and parts away, staring intently until her lips lower against his chest. “I want to feel your pretty cocks, Dimitri. Can I call them that?” Her words are soft, equal to her kisses that follow his chest and stomach, moving further down until she stops against the trail of blond just below his navel. 

Gently as she goes, Dimitri can only flinch in excitement with every kiss. He feels caught in one of the many indulgent fantasies he dreamt in sleep, ”O―Of course.” It still feels unreal. With warm and inviting eyes, her breasts slide over them, yet she stares quietly with her face just above them. His flesh contracts, and he falls against the ground completely when her mouth takes a tip.

With gritted teeth, his hands search for anything that he could rip through with no repercussions. He finds a cushion and quickly his claws tear through it, Byleth’s bubbly chuckle against one of his cocks gets him to roll his eye.

Heavens, why does it feel so good?

“How sensitive…” Byleth stares at him, starving. He had the most beautiful expression and his taste was pleasant, unique. Her whole tongue tingles. Dimitri could only concentrate on not setting off too soon, and she knew that. It was an exploitable trait of him, “Do you have a preference?” Her cool voice sinks into his ears as her hand passes over both tips, yet they both twitched in anticipation while the prince only took a rough inhale. "Smooth..."

He had worked very hard today, perhaps it was her turn to work _him_ hard.

Dimitri trembled as she cupped both his cocks, each one getting a delicious set of pumps that had uneven rhythm, stopping where it was more swollen to give it a rough squeeze. "Goddess, yes..." She licks the top of both with a long stroke until they go inside, stretching her mouth. "Mmph..." Of course, he should have known Byleth was greedy and adventurous in every aspect of her life. His moans are muffled at first, but her eyes that now bore into his soul slowly broke out his voice.

She was so beautiful, and ready for him. Her warm tongue doing circles on both girths force him into prayers,“Ohh, oh yes…! Byleth…” He would have protested if he weren’t moaning and gasping every ounce of air in him. A special song, just for her. "Please, don't stare at me. I am..."

Byleth grunts, releasing with a hot pop before her lips follow one of his lengths with perfect pressure. Her movement stops when his stomach sinks in, and now he's the one who can't blink away. "Why not? You're a divine sight..." She soothes his waist with gentle touches, passing her fingers on his side fins that flicker.

Her cheeks rest against a length, smiling as it throbs dully. "Let me be good to you, Dimitri...I'll take care of your needs."

He brings a hand to his face, attempting to hide his furious flush and eagerness. He could almost pathetically squeal but he remains quiet. She's kissing one of his heads, dampening it with her spit.

"More?" Her canines sink in.

"Please," He exhales and his face falls back, "Please..." His claws tear further into the cushion, the pressure in his hold defines the muscles of his arms and chest. Byleth's nuzzles against him, until her mouth receives him inside.

“Hah, so good..! You’re taking me, me…” His voice was now raspy, begging. "You're so wonderful, pretty, mine...!" A set of incoherent noises.

Byleth loves praise, he would learn that soon enough. Instead, she enjoys his obliviousness on the matter. In a sweet act, his hand reaches towards her head and moves her hair away before cupping a few threads. She cracked a smile between licking the full length of one before burying it deep into her mouth, the other receiving a hard squeeze in compensation. There’s a fleeting sensation of pride as the hold of her hair tightens, and she’s brimming when he thrusts into her mouth, choking her with her own gasps.

“Your mouth...it’s so warm.” A gentle and sultry compliment. He ambles back, the tip nudging the inside of her cheek now, his swollen knot no longer fitting inside, ”Forgive me for being disgraceful, beloved...you just feel right…"

She only growls in disagreement, taking control over his cock again. He only resists in the minimist effort with short tugs of her hair. Drinking in this view, Dimitri feels everything will explode. His knot is ready to be emptied into her mouth, even if it’s just one.

“Please, d―do not, beloved. I’m close, so close to..!” He breaks uneven, and his words go into deaf ears as Byleth bobbed her head up and down with more fervor. Abusing her throat in order to claim him. 

His moans become gruff groans, a taste of confidence in them as he experiences a pleasure unknown, being intensified by Byleth’s short whines of struggle whenever she is overwhelmed by his length and taste.

With tears pricking his eyelashes, he finally goes still and covers his mouth with a hand―crying against it. 

Byleth’s gasp is choked by the lines of cum that invade and ease the struggle of her throat, dragging her mouth away to have a full view of both as she jerks them together. Her entire body is fluttering, genuinely impressed by how hard they remained still. His seed was white, a thicker appearance than that from a human.

The taste is better , she muses as her fingers clean the corner of her mouth, licking them clean with a pleased and lewd hum. The thrumming of her heart buzzes all senses, “You’re so delicious, Dimitri…” His knots are slowly unswelling, tail fin swaying around as his body can’t stay still.

“Beloved…” His voice gets caught in a high pitch, stomach being sunk in. He feels oddly overwhelmed and cold; though the latter goes away when Byleth crawls on top of him and sits down on his waist. Her gaze meets his, and he can’t keep his soul intact.

“Dimitri,” She cradles his face and neck, “Dimitri, are you well?” Her voice picks up, feeling the rush of his pulse, “Have I harmed you?” 

No, the answer is no. Yet he can’t speak, only push her against him and feel her nude body against his. Savor her scent and presence.

Byleth presses a kiss on his sweaty forehead, her hand pulls away the strain from his arm and side.

It comes out, small and sudden from him, “I love you,” He breathes against her, “Do I still possess enough virtue to be your husband? Have I defrauded you?”

“My touch, or anyone’s, would never break your virtue.” She breathes against his open and pleading mouth, eyes shut and becoming undone in his hold. His cocks are pressing against her thighs and core, dwelling in the wetness and stroking for further relief. 

Her lips are not enough to satiate, his canines are once again losing themselves on her neck. Inviting, marking. “Tell me that you want me,” He growls, and her head swirls to where it’s suffocating. There’s a peak sensation that she can’t describe at his following command, “that you _love_ me.” Desperate, fueled by instinct and urgency to mate, “That you’re _mine_. _Say it_.”

His hands are overbearing, exploring once again. They knead, massage and appreciate. Her hips roll unto the hard flesh nearest her entrance, and she breathes, “Dimitri,” Her defense was in shambles, her desire was at a bursting point. Above all, there’s a sentiment that can’t be denied any longer. "I need you."

"I lack the finesse required for modesty." He clenches her ass, and a loud cry out leaves her as he strikes it, "More, Byleth." The bites across her glistening skin demanded for more. The wetness from her folds brought a pleasure that made his eyebrows furrow.

“I love your voice, your song!” A rush of energy goes across her veins, and a moan breaks out when her walls are being stretched by his length. The sore ache on her ass is welcomed, more since his palm is already soothing. She arches her back, offering her breasts and all that he wishes to take. “Your presence, your strength.” Her hands hold unto his arms for life.

Dimitri hisses, biting one of her breasts and offering further pleasure with his tongue. He thrusts in, going deeper until his length and small knot is inside her. His other cock rubs against her thigh, head smeared in pre-cum. She feels defined and divine, but her words are not reaching enough. Three years of wanting her had spoiled his patience and made him greedy. 

“I love your courage, your kindness,” Byleth mumbles incoherently with swollen lips, her eyes no longer see clearly. She feels complete. Shuddering in delight, her hips move on her own, trying to find her bursting point for him, “your body, your scent. I love, I love, love―” His knot swells, stretching her further with his shaft. 

His thumb nests over her clit, and she’s gone with just a few movements. Legs go tight around his tail, “Ah, hah..!" Her ass fully crashes against him, no longer caring for the future soreness, "Dimitri, I love you! Just you―” Her body collapses, “you,you, _you._..!”

A raw groan leaves his throat. His cock is sliding in and out of her with ease, her sweet treacle being the perfect lubricant for his knot, “Mine,” He whispers against her skin, whimpering when he’s too swollen to pull out completely. The tight pressure coursing throughout their bodies builds up an orgasm, but they're not ready to let go. “ You accommodate me so well...My love, my light, my life.”

"Yes, yes," Byleth wishes to suffocate him, in return he can soil her insides and drain every ounce of energy. "Please,"

"Give yourself to me," He's begging, "I've wanted nothing more all this time. To have you," They start heaving and their contact is almost aching;drenched in sweat, water, and pre-cum "Claim and satisfy you , just like this."

"Fuck, then do it! Claim me!" She blurts out, grasping his hair. Why is he so annoyingly hot and charming? "Make me yours!" She reaches for his cock that begs for attention, finally squeezing and giving it a hard tug. They share a hard moan.

She’s paralyzed in arousal as everything goes numb and life flashes white, leaving a buzzing sensation across her skin that is only mitigated by his claws that mark the line of her back. They both stiffen, years of longing finally satiated and leaving the physical remains over her hand, stomach and below his waist.

Full and filthy with his cum, Byleth enjoys the sensation of being stuck together and how her belly burns. It feels natural, meant to be. Her nails poke further, and she smiles at him. They share a pleasant shade of red around their faces still, “Are you... comfortable?”

It’s a tired tease, Dimitri’s knot pulses in response. “Very,” He feels bold, and a little shameless. His lips quirk a bit, passing his hands all over her body. “I’m afraid…” He rolls into her when her walls give him one last squeeze,“You’re not making it―” He growls, “easier to move away.”

“Maybe that’s my plot.” She pushes his hair back, “Rob every drop from you, my pretty triton...”

His tail sways as she collapses over his body, his laugh is low against the croon of her hair. “You honor me…” He appreciates the lack of awkwardness as they writhe against each other a moment longer, only breathing at ease when his cock escapes her walls and their combined essence leaks out. Byleth lets out a long sigh as the drip of his thick cum is endless.

There’s a calm lightheadedness, she stretches over him and musters a chuckle against his chest when he seems busy adjusting his privates back into wherever they have to go in. Her not subtle mock doesn’t go unnoticed by him, with a quick movement they are lying down side-by-side, her back pressing against him.

He just caresses her, however. His knuckles follow the shape of her hip and waist, moving towards her arm in soothing mannerisms. His lips are gentle as they kiss the side of her face, his large fin keeping her feet warm. Now that they were still, the chill of night was hard to ignore. 

His hums are like a purr, and the strength of his arm leaves her with a comfortable pillow. Another minute or so, Byleth’s eyebrows furrow at feeling the touch of his hand over a breast.

“Dimitri…”

“Yes, love?” His voice is giddy, mind filled with thoughts of a happy future. 

Byleth lies on her back, inviting for his hand to wander on both breasts; his claws keep exploring her piercings. “What are you doing?” She smiles.

His eye stays on her face, before slowly following the length of her neck and lower. “Admiring your beauty and presence, and these…” His fingers flick away a few pearls, but ultimately end over her taut nipple, “lovely ornaments.” He takes his time to appreciate her wholly until he remembers that she’s still waiting for a proper answer. “Pardon. Are you feeling well? May I...assist you in...cleaning.”

Byleth closes her eyes and hums, “They are called straight barbells.”

Dimitri chuckles, he’s never been good in hiding his genuine desires “...Thank you.” He pulls her close, trying to keep her warm. He nuzzles near her ear and nips at it; his mind was now rushing with unique designs of connecting chains for straight barbells, or perhaps better ornaments for the original design. “There’s so many layers of you left unexplored, my love...”

She groans and wraps an arm around him, giving a few slaps to his back. “You may want to keep it like that. There’s still time for you to jump into the sea and not come back.”

“Perish the thought and curse you if that’s what you’re planning.” He groans in disagreement, receiving a small laugh and gentle kiss on his chest from her. 

“Tonight I’m yours.Tomorrow? Who knows. A veil requires more than a night to craft...”

Her tentative tease strikes through. Byleth giggles as she holds down to him and wraps her legs around his waist, humming in delight as he slithers away from the gazebo and towards the door of the tower.

"Not satisfied..." 

Her tongue goes across her lover’s throat, enjoying the subtle growls that emit from within. "No." 

The dark taste of his sweat will go well with the scent of wheat and oats.

* * *

* * *

**Visual References:**

**Staining tower. Lake Vyrnwy, Wales.**

****

**Wheat and Lavender fields, France.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading skdkj next time on Tempest Waves our couple continue farming and go back into Rhodos Coast to verify Ferdinand is all right! Hubert comes over and gets shoved into the water by an angry triton.
> 
> Dimitri continues to hate human clothes but loves weaving a big nest and veil for his beloved. The dummies sing a wedding song and get married. Dimitri likes the idea of getting pegged—
> 
> Annette comes forward to Byleth about her true nature!Byleth will have to meet the king of the North Sea if she wants that pretty sword.
> 
> I'm also starving for Dimileth with piercings & tattoos content.  
> "Cwtch" is a loving cuddle (= an act of holding someone in your arms), especially one that makes someone feel very happy and safe  
> 
> 
> \---  
> [My cardd](https://blaiddydqueso.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


End file.
